Mahou Hitman Tsunayoshi
by Motomiya Hibiki-kun
Summary: Three years has pass, now Tsuna has been sent to Mahora to protect a certain young Konoe from any evil that want to get their hands on her rare powers. but troubles alway lurk behind the shadows waiting for the young Vongola to let up. TsunaxHarem.
1. Welcome to Mahora

I will be honest to myself, I suck. No, really I am. I've been thinking over a month or so to publish this story or not. I really do suck when it come to writing so no flame or I blast it with a water gun. I really don't know if it good or not that depend to you readers to think about it. So here goes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Negima!**

**They belong to their respective owners. And I won't be saying this for another ten chapter or so.**

"talking"

'thinking'

"**Inner Voice"**

Welcome to Mahora.

A young man was looking out of the window of the public train. He has a Brown Spiky hair, the bang of his hair are quite long it nearly covered his brown eyes that resembles his hair color. Also, the hair on each side is also long which only shoulder length that nearly covers his ears is. He wears black formal attire along with a white long sleeve shirt underneath the black suit and the color of his neck-tie is also black, He also wears a long black mantle which covers his whole body except the front is not covered. And beside his left leg was a large black suitcase. The brown haired boy sighs as he rubbed his temple whose name is Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short.

"*sigh*... That Reborn, he always had to give the headache when it comes to mission." Tsuna mutter to himself, as he checked his watch at his right wrist. Also, he wears a black fingerless glove with a metallic X Symbol on the back part of each hand.

It has been three years since everything that happen. The Kokuyo incident, The Ring Conflict, The Future, The Arcobaleno Trial, The Choice Game, The Inheritance Succession, The last battle with Byukuran and his Real Funeral Wreath and The Inheritance ceremony . It was a long and tough days for Tsuna and his family that they had to endure. And thank god they managed to survive all that and returned home safe fully. Tsuna having witnessed everything that happened, He had no choice but to decide to embrace his destiny and work hard for his sake and more importantly, his family. To make sure that the future will hold a promising peace for them. And thanks to that he had to endure all of Reborn's Spartan training, and over the years his training had paid off, He is much more Stronger then he used to be, confident, mature and smarter, that he even could be on par on Gokudera's intelligence. His family noticed it as well, which even Hibari admits that the herbivore that he knew is now has fangs to play with, much to Tsuna's troublesome life which had to be on guard if the 'human terror' is near, so he could dodge incoming tonfas or a cute but deadly cloud hedgehogs which its spike could pierce through anything depending on its size. And to make it worst, Rokudo Mukuro is now officially someone that he should keep an eye with 24/7, Why?, coz thanks to all the training from Reborn that boosts Tsuna's body, Mukuro now wants to posses Tsuna's body even more then before, so that's why he had to be careful each time he visited Chrome Dokuro around or else the pineapple would appear and stab him at the back.

The Vongola Decimo chuckled at such flash back knowing those two; he's willing to bet everything that they won't stop until something that could interest them.

As Tsuna watched the scene outside the glass window, he was totally oblivious about his surrounding. All the girls, I mean it, ALL the girls in the train car in which Tsuna is in, all of them were checking him out of his appearance, And only one thought that they think 'gorgeous' his features was enough charming that could make the girls had a nosebleed, its like as if he stepped out of the cover of a teen idol or a shoujo manga. And all of their hands itched to run themselves through that spiky dark brown hair to discover if it was really soft and tempting then it looked. The entire girl gulp as they come close to this attractive stranger but suddenly an announcement was made.

**THE NEXT STOP, MAHORA ACADEMY CENTRAL**

That snaps them out of their thought and noticed it's time for school with a sigh of frustration, they ran as the electronic doors open. All the girl hope they could meet the brown haired guy again

As the crowd dispersed, Tsuna took his large black suitcase which its surface has the Vongola emblem on top of it. He walked out of the train car as the electronic door closes behind him, as he looked around and noticed most of the students have already left to school and to make sure that no one's around and put down his suit case, Tsuna's left hand searched in his inner pocket underneath his black clock and took out a piece of fold paper as open to reveal a letter with a real flame on top of the paper, the flame was not any normal flame, it's the mark of the leader of the Vongola that prints it as a direct order which is currently the ninth Vongola. He read the letter as it makes it the 10th time he read;

_Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun;_

_It has been a while isn't it, not after all the thing had happen to you and your family had encounter, I was hopping that you are ready to take my place and recreate the Vongola to it former glory, where the First Vongola created it, I'm just getting too old to carry on the family and I need someone as capable as you to take my place in the family. Oh, I nearly forgot. I should not talk about this first just yet._

_The reason I wrote this letter to you is because, a friend of mine asked me for a favor which he hoped that someone will protect his granddaughter from the enemies of their family that seeks to use her power to bring chaos to this world and that's why he asked me to send someone capable of doing as he hoped to, and that's why I thought for a very long time of who should I send there at Mahora, I couldn't entrust this matter to some of the members of Vongola other than you which is more suitable for this matter. It also act as a training for you as the future boss._

_I know I asked too much in this matter but, please... I hope you would be willing to take this task._

_I am willing to accept whatever decision you made, if you accept the task then, I would be in your debt as the ninth head of Vongola._

_Yours Truly,_

_Vongola IX_

"Yeah, which is technically Reborn forcefully made me to accept this mission" he muttered to himself.

/Flashback/

When they received this letter, Reborn asked Tsuna to accept the mission from the ninth and take it as a new training for his career. Much to Tsuna's frustration, after a long disagreement with Reborn whereas he kept appearing everywhere, every time and bugging him to accept the request from the ninth which is quite annoying whereas even in his sleep, shower, breakfast and dinner, etc. He kept chanting to Tsuna to accept the mission which in the end he accepted it unwillingly. Tsuna told his mother that he got transferred to another school in Japan under special conditions that only Reborn knows. Much to his mother's delight, she agreed to Tsuna which she trusts that he could take care of himself. Then, Tsuna told his father the real reason of his sudden school transfer which his father approved and support him without further discussions.

The next day, Tsuna went out of his house in search of his guardians after he sent the agreement letter to the ninth. The first person that he met is Sasagawa Ryohei who went for his usual morning practice which Tsuna then discussed the matter with, as Tsuna's sun guardian which Ryohei shouted extremely that it is a good choice as Tsuna can train better so he could join the boxing club to make the club even more interesting. The discussion did not go long because Ryohei is busy practicing while walking on the Sunday morning. Tsuna then went to the sushi shop looking for his rain guardian to discuss about this matter with him but didn't think his storm guardian was there along.

The discussion took a very long time with Gokudera keeps on insisting Tsuna

That he needs to be by Tsuna's side with reason that he is Tsuna's right hand man. Yamamoto accept Tsuna's decision and encouraged him to do his best, much to Gokudera's frustration about letting his tenth going alone where he could get hurt

by himself, it only took one glare from Tsuna was enough to silent Gokudera's yelping,

Which his storm guardian unwillingly accept his decision. As they finish their discussion Yamamoto's father greet them, Yamamoto told his father that his best friend is going to be transfer to a private school from another city, Yamamoto's father congratulate Tsuna for having a great success in his life, for that Yamamoto's father suggest a parting party. Which Yamamoto suggest calling everyone in Namimori, which suddenly a knock came from the door of the sushi's shop, to their surprise everyone of friends in Namimori came saying a little bird told them about Tsuna's transferring, which Tsuna already know whom the little bird is, which is more accurately a little baby that wears a bird custom.

But the Vongola Decimo didn't expect an incoming tonfas and spear trident heading his way, which he side step from the incoming attack. It turnout the owner of the weapons are Hibari and Mukuro in their fighting stance, Tsuna knew this wouldn't end good so he going all out against them which the parting party end up a brawling match. The party ended in the evening as everyone left and said their goodbye to Tsuna, Tsuna went back to house in preparation for his transferring, which the same time the reply letter from ninth along with a large black suitcase with the emblem of the Vongola and a package are inside his room.

As soon he read the reply of the Vongola Nono, and it turnout the ninth told him he could go as soon as possible, as a private car will pick him up within two hour which is enough time for him to have a family parting party. Then he opened the large black suitcase and reveal cloths as tuxedos, gym suit, track suit, normal cloth and various other cloths within. Now he doesn't have to pack up as the ninth already pack it for him, next is the package as he open the medium-size box another cloth but this one is different then the others, it was a black formal attire along with a black clock, there a small note attach it as he read out load "wear this before you depart" which Tsuna sigh in defeat, the ninth really need him to give people at this Mahora a really good impression. Though he wear it nonetheless, check him self at the mirror in his room which he look like someone is on a business trip but shrug it as if it no big deal.

He put on the black clock and once again look himself in the mirror, which he murmur "No matter how I look at it, I really do like my great-great-great grandfather, Vongola primo." He meet the First Vongola a few time before, both of them really do resemble one another with the exception of their hair color. His thoughts ended as his father call out for him. He took one more check of his staff to make sure everything is in place as went down and went to the kitchen, his mother was cooking for the party which she can serve 3-4 family with all the food she made, Lambo is now eight years old was eating his food in an incredible rate, which is I-pin who sitting beside him was eating in a well-manner, Bianchi was enjoying the roasted snake that Tsuna's mother made much to Tsuna's relief that she doesn't help or else someone would die in food poisoning. The Vongola Decimo sat next to Fuuta, His little brother greet him which he receive a pat to the head, much to the ranking boy delight. The family of the Sawada resident enjoys their family parting party, time fly as it almost time for his depart.

the brown hair teen climb up the stair of his house and on his was to his room taking the large black suitcase and bring it down stair but before he about to close his bedroom door he encounter the greatest hitman to ever live, Reborn.

"Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna." Reborn purposely insult him with his old nickname.

"Yo Reborn..." Tsuna greet back to his hitman tutor as he carry the large black case with his left hand over his shoulder. Reborn leaps on the air and landed on top of Tsuna's head, sitting.

"It time huh…"

"Yeah…"

As Tsuna slowly and take his time to walk to the stair. "Don't go and embarrassed yourself when you get there, Dame-Tsuna." The Sun Arcobaleno said while Tsuna laugh in amusement.

"I won't ever dream off it."

"That good, but if I heard otherwise I will personal kill you." Which he hold Leon that shape-shift into his favorite handgun.

Tsuna was clearly unfazed by the threat, because he gotten use his way of saying. "Oh and by the way it better that you don't show anyone the dying-will flame or even your weapons, got it?" The baby added.

"Anyone…?" The Vongola Decimo wants to make sure as he descend down the stair.

"Anyone other then Ninth's friend or someone he trusted or for emergency."

The brown haired teen just nod as went to his main door of his house, His family was awaited is arrival. One by one they say there own goodbyes as they went outside the house together yet another unexpected surprise him, his guardians was in front of his gate waiting for him.

"Yo Tsuna it time huh." Yamamoto greets him with his usual trademark grin.

"Hey! Baseball idiot show some concern for tenth at least!" Gokudera scolded.

"Yosh…! Sawada Do your best to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted with passion as he pumps his fist to the air.

"You too Tuft head!" Then it begins another pointless between the Storm guardian and the Sun guardian, as the Rain guardian laugh and tries to stop them.

The fight comes to an end as a sport mobile came in sight as the said car park near them, then the person inside came out, and reveal... DINO?, The tenth boss of the Chlavorone Family, One of the three family that alliance with the Vongola family. Dino is known as "Bucking-Horse Dino or Bronco Dino for short" he think Tsuna as his own little brother, because he used to have Reborn as his home tutor. As he came out along with Romario in the driving seat.

"Yo It been a while, Tsuna." the blond greet to the brown hair teen.

"Dino-san, what are you doing here?" Tsuna slightly tilt his head in confuse. Which Dino laugh lightly.

"Well, it was a request from the ninth Vongola to me and my subordinate, will personally be escort you, Vongola Decimo, to the train station which will be leaving in midnight." Dino replied in a boss to boss tone. As Romario walk to Tsuna and hold out his hand.

"Please let me carry your luggage Don Vongola Decimo." Romario said in formality tone, as Tsune comply as he gave his black suitcase to the older man. The old-man gave a small nod and smile to the young Vongola as he went of the back of the car to put the black luggage in the trunk of the car.

"Well should we be on our way Tsuna." The tenth Chlavorone await the tenth Vongola's reply.

"…give me a minute" as the turn back to his family and guardians.

"Ok, then take your time." Dino reply as he went to the passenger's sit beside the driver and await his little brother.

Tsuna watch each and everybody of his family and guardian, every of them has different reaction. Yamamoto, his father Lemitsu and Ryohei had a grin on their face which said good luck as an encouragement His mother nana, Bianchi, Kyoko, Chrome and Haru has a proud smile on their faces. The students of the discipline community salutes him and other like hibari has a stoic expression but mutter under his breath which meant only Tsuna to hear," Don't lose to anyone." typical. Gokudera… let just leave the poor dispirit guy alone at the moment.

"…Ok take care of yourself" Tsuna said with smile.

He wave them one last time before he went to the back sit of the car. Greet by Dino and Romario who just firing up the engine of the car, Tsuna turn to the side and watch through the window to see his families, smiling at him.

/End of Flash back./

"**Is something bothering you, Decimo."**

"No, it nothing…"

Tsuna kept the letter back to his inner pocket and took his suitcase along. Walking toward Mahora. A smirk creep over his face.

"why do I get the feeling things are going to get fun." He chuckle lightly to himself, Somehow he had to blame Reborn for this, cause the baby's bad habits are starting to affect him so let pity the poor souls that going to receive it.

In class 3-A, Negi Springfield, a young teacher, A magi-in-train, was shivering, that right the young boy was shivering badly. He didn't know why but it has the same or more cold air around his spine like his fight with Evangeline.

"Negi, What wrong?" asked Kagurazaka Asuna, his guardian.

"It nohing, Asuna-san." Negi replied her with a small smile.

"…Ok if you say so." But she know better to trust his word, Negi is the type that like to solve thing by his own, even now he still want to do thing on his own.

'What is it this time, is Evangeline making another move' she thought as the red hair girl give a small glance to her back to look the chibi vampire, but surprised to see the chibi vampire has a serious look on her face. 'wonder what up with her?'

Evangeline A.K McDowell was presently trying to ignore the foreboding feeling in her gut in favor of taking a nap. Her centuries of experience with all things magical and demonic had given her a great amount of senses. Someone or something has gotten into the border of Mahora, whatever it is, has a great amount of raw magical power within itself. It as if the magical power was equal to the Thousand Master or even more. But it didn't have anything to do with her, right?

Nagase Kaede was sensing a large amount of ki on it way to Mahora, the person must be a fighter with natural high level ki or an inexperience fighter that doesn't know how to control his or her ki. The ninja couldn't shake the feeling of excitement that playing on the pit of her stomach, whoever that come to Mahora must be an interesting person and she will be more happy to meet this person.

Sakurazaki Setsuna was sat on her own desk, she was tense, more then usual. This morning, she had been sense a very strong presence on it way to the campus, and it slowly on it way to the academy or maybe it in the academy already, which worried her, but she tried to relax. She don't know whatever it a threat or not, but she knows it probably smart enough not to do foolish thing in the campus, where there were several mages, warriors, and exorcists waiting for it, right?

Tatsumiya Mana sigh as she sat silently at her sit, she had constantly on the edge since this morning. Somehow, something was stir up the atmosphere of Mahora as it a breeze one moment then a storm just hit in. whatever it is she hope it would be an extra payment from the dean if she were to ask to get rid of it, but she need to be ready if the dean call the thing has large amount of power and it could prove a challenging for her.

There's going to be a change in Mahora by this young man alright. And that man is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola sky guardian, The Vongola's Crown Jewel, and the savior of the world.

Author: And… Cut 'phew' that kind of long, well that chapter one. The second chapter depend on the review whatever if readers think this is good I might continue it so Ja ne.


	2. Introduction

Wow, I actually made a second chapter. Not bad, guess I should answer some questions:-

**Hefner J **-Actually it the opposite of what you said, Negi is the one who brings trouble to Tsuna.

**Ignisha **- Maybe, and I never said anything about becoming a transfer student, that is his cover. His mother still didn't know anything about Tsuna involving with mafias and other supernatural things. You keep reading on this chapter as what is his cover is in Mahora.

**Kerosama1994 **– thanks, I try my best.

**Suteishi09** – I know, I like how he dress just like his ancestor. Vongola Primo FOREVER!

**TakeshiYamamoto2980 **– That the best reaction I ever made, maybe I should also add he was crying in tears during his sleep worrying his beloved Tenth… nah… that way too disturbing. Also I hope this will success too.

**Windraider **– Dying Will Flames(Shorting it D.W.F) and Ki(Aura) are actually the same, except the D.W.F is overly dense version of Ki, that why D.W.F is a super condensed energy, unlike Ki. And about how the girls are able to sense him is that the D.W.F is not been concealed. It like seeing a black smoke in the depths of a forest you can't see the fire but you can see the smoke. that why Kaeda, Setsuna And Mana was able to sense him, don't worry I just had the right thing to hide his Flame energy but you need to keep reading and you might find out what it is in this chapter. next Evangeline was able to sense him because the natural magic energy has been within him to begin with. Some people are born with magic take it from Konoka, she was born with a damn large amount of magic. That why only magister, wizard and magician are the only one are capable to senses magic energy.

**ShadowMasterIZ **– I will try.

**NeoGene – **it might get better.

**OBSERVER01 – **I will.

**Legendarygamer – **I thank you for your encouragement and I'll try my best to not to drop it. Beside you don't have to sent those three, they been in my house for 6 straight days "Motivating" me none stop and for that I didn't have a good night sleep. OH! THE HORROR!

Also I'm making polls for Tsuna's harem, so vote the girls that you like. At first I limit the girls up to 5 only. I need a good reason why you choose this girls. if anyone can convince me I might also add 5 more. Also Konoe Konoka is official in the harem to begin with, I need another 5 more girl, so choose wisely young fanfic warriors.

Well, that all. On with the story.

Introduction.

It was a peaceful morning in Mahora. Students are running off to their classroom. Teachers are making their preparation for their students. Animal are enjoying their lives to the fullest. Yet there is one man or old man was not enjoying this peaceful morning.

Konoe Konoemon the Dean of Mahora Academy is currently battling a losing battle which involve paperwork. And it looks like the old mage was losing it, as pile of them seemed to grow thicker with every minute passed. Suddenly a knock was heard from his office's door.

"Come in." Konoemon said while continue his work.

One of the double door open to reveal a blue-haired woman in her mid 20's along with a young man with dark brown spiky haired.

"Dean, Sawada-san has arrive." The woman known as Minamoto Shizuna gesture to the Tsuna. The young Decimo gave a small bow to the old man.

Konoemon stop doing his work, and examine Tsuna from top to bottom for a moment. Just like his old friend Timoteo said, from his eyes the Dean can tell that Sawada Tsunayoshi was perfect not only as a protector for his granddaughter, Konoka, but also the perfect candidate for his granddaughter omiai, but he better keep this to himself until the right moment, he need to plan everything on how to make both Tsuna and Konoka fall in love one another. Hopefully there won't be any interlopers that could ruin his grand master plan which he called '**Operation: G.T.M(Get Them Married!).'**

"Ano… are you alright, Dean." That totally snap Konoemon back to reality.

"Hai, Shizuna-kun I'm alright." The aged principle replied.

Turning back to the Vongola Heir." So, you're Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun..."

"Hai, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. it a pleasure to make an acquaintance with you, Dean." Tsuna bowed yet again.

"Hohoho… it a pleasure to meet you too, Tsunayoshi-kun." Konoemon smiled. "Now let me introduce myself. I am Konoe Konoemon, as you know the Dean of Mahora academy."

'Now then, Shizuna-kun would you mind to leave Tsunayoshi-kun and I for a moment. It a bit private as you can say."

"Hai, if you need my assistance don't hesitate to ask me, Sawada-san" Shizuna gave Tsuna a pleasant smile. Much to Tsuna's embarrassment.

"uh… thank you, minamoto-san..." Tsuna scratch his slightly pink cheek.

"Well then, good day." The nurse left both of them.

After making sure had she left the room, they went to their serious topic.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, do you know why are you been sent here?" Konoemon asked in a very serious tone.

"The Ninth told me something about protecting your granddaughter. Isn't it?" Tsuna responded.

"Hai, and that not all." Konoemon searched through his sleeve and took out a small wand with a star shape tip. He gave a small wave and chant "Practe Bigi Nar, Ardescat!"

A fire flaked out of the tip of the wand. That startled Tsuna a bit.

'Dying will flame? No, that flame doesn't gave out the same feeling as any Dying will flames… could it be a normal flame?' the Vongola Decimo thought.

"I see that you can tell that, this is not a Dying will flame. Correct?" Konoemon asked.

"Hai."

"Tsunayoshi-kun, what you just witness just now was magic." Still in his serious tone.

(Hibiki: Ok, I don't know if that was some silly joke or what?)

…

…

…

…

…

"… I see that this doesn't shock you that much." Konoemon commented.

"Actually I'm quite shock, but after what happen to me in the past. I might consider this would happen to me sooner or later." Tsuna replied.

"Hohoho… a past experience?" the Dean asked.

"… you can say that." The Vongola Heir answer.

"hohoho…" the Dean laugh.

"…can I asked you something?" Tsuna spoke with hesitation.

"sure, shoot it way."

"How long have the Vongola and Mages been aware of one another?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmm… that a tricky question. As much as I know we come in contact before or after the First Vongola was created by you ancestor .they assist us where rouge mages are roaming freely. but when your ancestor was force to step down by the Second generation, we totally cut our tie from the mafia world. fearing the Secondo will use mages as a target practice or so the story goes…"

"Do some mages know about me or precisely those that can use dying Will Flames?" Tsuna continue his questioning.

"Hai, only from the high class mages that knows this secret. Although things might change soon, as I ask my dear good friend Timoteo a favor. Who knows the Vongola and mages might come back as friends." The old mage chuckle a bit.

"Very well, I done my questioning let us went back to the original topic." Said Tsuna.

"Aright then, back to the main topic." The old man give a small nod and continue "the reason I ask my good old friend ,Timoteo, for his help is that…"

Tsuna listen everything about the old man's explanation. apparently both Konoka and the Dean came from a long line of powerful mages, but Konoka, inherited a very incredible magical powers. The ability to control that magic lies dormant within her. A power that even surpass the strongest magi in the world. In other words Konoe Konoka possessed unimaginable power. If that power could be controlled and used. It would cause a havoc not only Japan, but the whole world. That why the Dean's son-in-law sent Konoka to Mahora, to keep her safe and be protected. Not even konoka knows about it.

Do you know what Tsuna's feeling right now? He is angry. No, more like he is pissed.

It like Byukuran all over again. He could bet 10 to 10 that who ever that try to control her would only see the young girl as a doll, a puppet or even a plaything. Just like how Byukuran view Uni as his personal toy to play with. That really get the Vongola Decimo's nerves.

Uni, a girl that sacrifice her life to revive the Arcobaleno and try to fix the world's order, which Byukuran destroy. She was a kind and caring girl, who worries other more then herself. If it weren't for Byukuran, she would still living in that future. Now, another girl who has the same case like Uni.

Tsuna vow to the very depths of his heart and soul, that he wouldn't never let that tragic to happened again. He swear it, even it mean facing a thousand enemies with demon like powers. He will never let it happen.

"So, Tsunayoshi-kun what is your answer…" the old mage asked.

Tsuna raise his right hand up to his chest(familiar anyone?*) and speak " I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the 10th heir of the Vongola Family. Swear upon my name and title that I'll protect Konoe Konoka and those around her, even it means facing any danger and difficulty. I'll be her shield that keep her away from harm. Until the time that you ask for me to stop, I will guard her with my life."

"that vow… I sincerely accept…" the dean answer with a warm smile on his face. 'I hope that you will do that vow during you marriage Tsunayoshi-kun.'

'Thank you, my dear friend for sending me this wonderful young lad.' Konoemon thought with gratitude.

The dean cough a bit. "Now then, next will be your cover. I can't have you transfer as a student, because this academy is a girl school only."

Konoemon went into his habit of brushing his beard, when he was thinking. He thought a few possible jobs for Tsuna until a light bulb shine above his head, as an idea hit him.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, how good are you in sports?" the Dean suddenly asked.

"eh… um… well quite good, I guess…" Tsuna replied, uncertain as why the old mage ask such an odd question.

"Good, good because as today you are 3-A personal P.E teacher!" Konoemon announced.

…

…

…

…

"Eh…?" was the only thing Tsuna can say.

/Hallway/

"Ano… are you sure about this?" Tsuna asked.

"Quite positive." Konoemon replied.

They were walking in the hallway, making they way to their destination. Many girls from different class saw Tsuna from their window of their class. They were practically checking him out and wandering if he was still single.

Tsuna didn't know why but somehow he was being watch. It as if they were watching him during one of his showering. That really shudder the Vongola Decimo, as if he was walking the hall naked.

'Geh… I don't know why, but I better be careful if I walk the hall all by myself.' Tsuna thought with dread in his mind 'Who knows what happen to me if they went on the kill.'

"**We won't want THAT to happen, do we?"**

'I know.'

"By the way, Tsunyoshi-kun." That pull him back to reality. As he face the Dean "It better that you conceal you flame energy, it real bringing bad attention."

Now that was a shocker. The Dean can even sense his Dying Will Flames without any equipment or Tsuna emit Dying Will Flames at all.

"How…"

"How did I sense your flame?" that was more of a statement if you asked me. "My dear boy, your flame is as clear as the sky above."

(Hibiki: really Konoemon stop with the weird jokes it creeping me out!)

"Didn't I told you, I was a close friend of the Ninth Vongola." Konoemon smirked. "So of course, I can sense them."

Tsuna facepalm. Of course, how the hell didn't he forget about that.

"Also the Dying Will Flame is the same with Ki, which is common in our side. But the Flame is more advance and more potent then a Ki that why it as clear as the sky." Konoemon continued.

(Hibiki: stop that will ya!)

"Oh…" was the only thing Tsuna can say.

"I thought this will happen, so Timoteo told me to give you this." The old man gave Tsuna a strange black ring with small chain cover the surface.

'From the Ninth?' Tsuna thought as he wear the chain ring on his left ring finger. As he wear it suddenly all his strength disappear. Because of the sudden lose of strength, he fall on his knee.

"Are you alright, Tsunayoshi-kun." Konoemon grab a hold of Tsuna's shoulder to support him from falling to the floor.

"*Huh…. Huh…* what the? my strength… their gone…" Tsuna breath a bit heavily.

"Timoteo told me that the ring not only wipe out the present of the flame, it also seal away the flame rending the user to a normal human being. Which the ring named Mamon Seal." The Dean explain.

'heh… seem like Mamon overdid himself this time.' Tsuna now understand who create such scary ring is none other then the Arcobaleno of the mist name, Viper.

"Are you really alright, Tsunayoshi-kun." Konoemon asked with concern in his voice. "Maybe we should see Shizuna-kun in the infirmary."

"Nah… I'm alright. This is nothing compare to what I faced before." Tsuna Responded.

"well, if you insist." The old man let go of Tsuna and Continue their walking to find class 3-A.

/Class 3-A/

There is one word to describe Class 3-A, lively might be the word. The student were excited about the trip to Kyoto. Be the one that excited the most is Negi Springfield. Their English class teacher. He was excited he found a bit information of his father that once live there in Kyoto. He was so eager that he completely forgot the bad feeling that he felt earlier. Now that just so sad, he didn't know the bad feeling is on it way to his class. In fact, it right at the door right now.

The slide door open and reveal the old mage, Konoemon walking in.

"Negi-kun, I sorry to interrupt your class right now, but I have an announcement to make. So is it alright to take your time a bit?"

Negi shooked his head. "no, it alright …"

Konoemon nodded and faced the students. "Girls, I would like to introduce you, your new P.E Teacher, you may come in."

The girls turn their attention to the door as a hot young man walked in. he had long dark brown spikey hair. He wear a formal attire with a black clock covering it. All in all, he was very handsome that his looks can be a sin. It like he came from a shoujo manga.

He Gave them a very warm smile making most of them breakdown with nosebleed and thanking the God or Buddha for them to be in class 3-A with a cute English teacher and a very, very handsome P.E teacher.

"It nice to meet all of you. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I will be your P.E teacher. I hope we will get along together." Tsuna introduce himself with cheerful tone.

…

…

…

Wait for it.

…

"KYA!" immediately most of the girls squeal with heart in their eyes.

'this is going to be a very long mission. But at least it won't be boring.' Tsuna was grinning in his mind at what adventure will he experience in

Mahora.

* * *

*it someone that has blond hair.

Hibiki: and… cut 'phew' well that the end of the second chapter, I won't update anytime soon. Not until I know what happen to the vongola ring that got destroy in the manga chapter 298, and I will not continue until I know the answer!

So review and what do you readers think of this chapter.

Don't forget to vote i just made!

Ja ne!


	3. 3 things happen in 1 day

Ok, here is chapter three. Sorry for the long update, I had a very rough week, it might turn to worst for another 2-weeks or so. You see I hate the so call mental house AKA my school with their damn homework they gave everyday it almost drive me crazy and to add the fuel to the fire I got an exam for 2-weeks the story of my life. Now that enough of my ranting. I just read the 300 chapter of KHR and it gave my brain with a lot of brain juices to finish this chapter. Also it seems I forgot to mention a few things about Tsuna so here they are:-

1. Tsuna is not wearing his new improve the Ring of the Sky version X, because I still don't know the full extend of it power so cut me some slack.

2. He is not wearing his ring because it might be overkill. With his normal X-glove, his full power is par when he fought Byakuran that is why he wears the Mamon seal ring. Which seal almost half of his powers. If he did wear his ring let just say the poor souls might just be reduce to nothing but ashes.

3. In this chapter Na-tsu is able to come out of the ring if anyone ask me how as I said because we still don't know how the ring works.

4. Most of Tsuna's techniques are from the anime and manga but I might add my own ideas.

5. I also make my own history of Vongola Primo. Hey, Primo's life is hardly been told, that why it easy to add such blank past with my wicked mind.

6. Next are the enemies that Tsuna might face, some are from the Negima but most he will face enemies from different anime or manga or even game. Ah ah ah I'm not to tell who they are just keep on reading and you may find out who.

7. This story could turn out to be a very big crossover, as I temporary add more characters from other anime, manga and games. Some are rivals, mercenary or even allies.

8. If anyone who is willing to give me some ideas I'm all ears mostly on Tsuna's involvement in Negima stories.

9. This story start 1-week before the Kyoto arc in order to have some of the girls get to know Tsuna a bit, speaking about the girl here are the ranking.

1st place Setsuna

2nd place Mana and Kaeda

3rd place Asuna, Chachamaru and Ako.

I was serious didn't expect Asuna in the pairing (by legendarygamer.) which is why I accept his reasoning beside she is cute when she is blushing (I'm a Tsundere lover so do blame me about It.) also I allow to repeat the voting of the girl you reader like or add a another girl into the pairing, but only one chapter each. I'll reconsider the girls that you vote before the start of the Kyoto Arc and end the voting at the end of the arc.

Lastly I am bit disappointed with the lack of vote for Tsuna's harem along with the review but I'll ignore it for now. Just hope I'm still around to keep on making more chapters while my real life is in a pinch. Well on with the show!

* * *

Getting to know each other, Accommodation and Dream.

"How old are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"What your favorite color?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Tsuna was bombard with different question by the girls. He did predict this would happen, but didn't expect this many. He gained his composure and claps his hands to bring the girls attention.

"Girls, girls one at the time. It not like I'll disappear, right?"

That did calm most of the girls of 3-A.

"Now let me answer some of the questions." The Vongola Heir took a deep breath.

"I'm 17."

"I'm from another part of Japan called, Namimori."

"I have a lot of favorite colors, but mostly I like orange color."

"And about girlfriend… nope I don't have one."

Again, the girls squeal knowing their P.E teacher is still single. Tsuna shrugged the feeling that he was total been watch carefully by some of the 3-A girls.

"Now, that will be enough." Konoemon said. "Tsunayoshi-kun will start his lessons tomorrow morning which is class 3-A P.E period, so don't go off and break him."

(Hibiki: … Ok that disturbing. I don't know if that a joke or is he serious about that.)

The Vongola heir has a very bewilder expression; he doesn't know if the old mage is serious or joking. (Hey! I just say that!)

"Also Tsunayoshi-kun is still new to Mahora." The Dean coughs a bit before he continues. "Konoka-chan, will you tour your P.E teacher around for today?"

"EHHH!" half of 3-A cry by the Old man announcement.

"Hai, Oji-chan ." Konoka replied with her usual bubbly personality.

"Excellent. Negi-kun here is konoka's pass." Konoemon gave Negi the pass card.

(Hibiki: …When the hell did he prepare that? Serious, I may the author of this story but there are time characters develop their own mind.)

"Hohoho… they can do more, Hibiki-sama" the old mage spoke to the author.

(Hibiki: ! FREAKING HELL! HOW TH- WHE- WHER-?)

"Well it oblivious lik-"Konoemon speech was cut off with a very inhuman scream. "I take it that you want me stop that?"

(Hibiki: YES! Quit with that 'it oblivious like the sky' crap, it getting on my nerves./ Smack my own mouth/ Now you just made me say it!)

"Hohoho my apologies."

"Ano… Dean-san who are you talking to?" Negi tilted his head in confusion. The class also thought the same, along with questioning the Dean's sanity.

"Hohoho… it nothing, really." The old man lied. Turn to Konoka and Tsuna. "Now then, you two better move along and get to kno- I mean konoka-chan tour Tsunayoshi-kun around."

"Hai." They say unison. They look one another, before they laugh a bit.

'Hohoho… it was all according to plan.' Konoemon thought with an evil laugh. He plans everything just to make his grand master plan in motion.

But he had forgotten a certain swordswoman that seem to not agreeing their reunion. In fact, she is glare dagger toward the Vongola heir right now.

Follow by the evil Chibi Vampire looking at the Vongola heir with semi wide eyes as if she just meet the ghost of the past (literally.)

'It can't be!' it seems the chibi will have a small talk with the old mage after school is over.

/School ground/

"This might be our last stop for now." Konoka said, while walking side by side with her new P.E teacher.

Tsuna was quite awe as he and Konoka walking in the school ground. Konoka had shown him almost of Mahora campus, with a few exceptions such as Library Island and the World Tree. She did, however, tease him once by offering to show him the girl's locker at the indoor pool, which result Tsuna blush in different shade of reds. But his blush further darkens as there were girls that changing. They seem not to mind at all more like the opposite, they were trying to seduce him. It took every might he had not to black out so he grab Konoka and make a run for it. Although, he was having a nosebleed while he was running. He maybe matures, but his mind and heart is still innocent.

'How could those girls act so… indecent.' Tsuna thought with shiver. He never knew girls can be so… shameless. 'And they say guys are perverts.'

"**Hmhmhm you don't know half of it, Decimo."** the voice laughs in amusement.

'What do you mean by that?' Tsuna asked the voice.

"Sawada-sensei, Sawada-sensei!" Konoka shout.

"Uh, hai Konoe-san?" Tsuna respond. While try to ignore the chuckle in his mind.

"I ask that are you thirsty? There's a vending machine right over there."

"Umm… now that you mention it, I do kind of feel thirsty." Tsuna said at the same time rubbing his throat.

"What do you like?"

"Orange juice, please." He was about to his wallet out, Konoka stop him. (Don't ask me I don't know what his favorite drink is.)

"Don't worry it on me." With that the fortune teller walked off toward the vending machine.

The Vongola Decimo sat a nearby bench. As he watched the young Konoe from afar.

"… ya know Na-tsu, she remind me much like Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna has a far away look in his eyes. Unconscious he pats his ring, Na-tsu, His sky lion ver. Vongola.

"Gao." The premature sky lion morph to it animal form and rest on Tsuna's laps.

"…I know Na-tsu, it just that I can't help it." Tsuna sighed. "I need to stop reminiscing too much. What happen, happen I can't change that. It not like I have the power to change the past."

"Sorry to keep…you… waiting…" Konoka appeared along with a plastic bag with a can of orange juice and a can of strawberry juice. But that not important right now, what is important is that she saw the sky lion.

'Oh crap.' Tsuna mentally scold himself for not noticing that she was coming. Hell, he forgot that he is not in Namimori anymore. Where chaos happens almost everyday.

He could try and lie his way out by telling her that he keep a lion cub as a pet. Normally, that could have work if it a normal lion. But what Tsuna have on his laps is not a normal lion. Here is a quick quiz. Tell me, how many lions are they that have flaming mane and a metalic like cap (on it forehead?) that has a pentagon crest of Vongola? You got one second… time up and the answer is: NONE!

Tsuna close his eyes. he has already resign his fate and awaited the scream from the girl that he was suppose to protect.

'Wow. It's only been my first day here and I already blow my cover.' Tsuna thought full of sarcasm. 'Why did I do to receive this?'

"**Karma, maybe?" **the voice mused.

'Maybe it is.' Tsuna sighed. The Vongola Decimo open one eye to see what taking her so long, the long suspend is killing him.

"Kyah! What a cute kitty cat!" Konoka exclaim while nuzzling Na-tsu with her cheek.

Tsuna face fault to the ground. He had one thing to say, "What?"

"Sawada-sensei, I didn't know you carry your pet along." She said while patting the confused lion on her arm.

Tsuna blinked once-twice and try to register everything that happens. saw a lion with flaming mane didn't scream or do anything that would blow his cover is it everyone see Na-tsu more like a cat then a lion?

The Vongola heir shakes his head then stand up-right while dusting the dirt off him. He walks toward Konoka and Na-tsu. Tsuna couldn't help to think it cute to see a girl hugging his animal ring in such manner.

"You know Konoe-san, Na-tsu is not the type that trusts stranger that easily." He stated. "He only allows people that he trusts to come close to him or even touch him."

Truth to be told. Na-tsu was actually mirrors Tsuna's feeling. They are connected to one another. If Tsuna is happy Na-tsu is also happy, if he is sad so does the chibi lion. It makes the Vongola Decimo to wonder. If Na-tsu trusts Konoka then does that mean he also trust her?

"Na-tsu? What a cute name!" Konoka cuddle to premature lion even more. "Where did you get that name, Sawada-sensei?"

"Actually, it came from my name." Tsuna chuckled in amusement.

"Eh?"

"Tsu-na." he pronounces two syllables of his name. "Na-tsu."

That clicks a bulb light above the Konoe heiress head. As her lip turn an 'o'. "Oh! What a very interesting way of naming your pet Sawada-sensei."

"Tsuna."

"Eh?" that confused Konoka.

"Call me Tsuna. Truthfully, I'm not a teacher yet and also calling me by my surname make me sound like an old man." Tsuna start to act like one by making himself bend down a bit then one hand gesture like he was holding a cane while the other hold his back as a support.

"You should respect your elder missy." He coughed out.

Konoka try to suppress full blow laughter, but a giggle escape from the Konoe heiress lips. Then Tsuna copy a certain old mage by playing his invisible beard that was enough to make the girl laugh out loud.

"Hahaha stop it, Sawada-sensei!" Konoka cried, trying to stop herself from laughing. It didn't help when the sky lion on her arms try to make a silly face much to her laughter.

"Tsuna." The Vongola heir repeated.

"… Tsuna-san." She finally said it.

"Good. Now that wasn't hard, right?" Tsuna grinned.

"Say the person. who forces me." Konoka said with a deadpan.

"Touché." Tsuna smiled.

They shared a small laughter. Later on, they sit next to each other on the bench while enjoying their respective juice. Na-tsu was purring on Konoka laps, enjoying the tranquility at the moment.

"… Konoe-san."

"Konoka."

"Eh?"

"It not fair if I'm the only one to call you, your first name Tsuna-san." She pats Na-tsu despite the fact that she has a very healthy blush on her face.

That just makes Tsuna blush. Of course calling one another by their first name make it sound like their in a relationship. Also with the smirk on the girl face meant that her way for revenge.

"Ok… Ko..Kon…Konoka-chan." He sounds like a broken radio right now.

"Hohoho now that wasn't hard, right?" she teased him. Even Na-tsu betray him, the lion was actually laughing at him. "… Ano… did you say –chan, Tsuna-san."

"Ah."

…

…

…

(Hibiki: there a looot of silent moment in every chapter I made. Come on you two get on with it!)

"… I think it better that we call one another first name when we not at class." Tsuna suggested trying to suppress his red blush.

"Hai." Konoka agreed, also blushing.

They yet again shared another moment of silent. Save for the sky lion snickering from time to time. Seriously, that cheek lion was enjoying his master's embarrassment. Now if only the Leone di Cieli was a human being, it might use this scene as a classic blackmail material.

(Hibiki: … now that was kind of scary. Who would have thought the cute and scaredy cat lion have such evil thoughts. Ok no more sugar before bedtime, it might cause a very scary nightmare! Curse you Freddy!)

/Nightmare World? /

A certain burn up boogieman sneezed while taking a bath full of hot blood.

"Someone must be talking about me." Rubbing his nose with his claw finger unintentionally cut himself. "Damn it!"

/Back to the story /

"Remember Konoka-chan don't tell anybody about Na-tsu. Understand?"

"Hai, Tsuna-san."

Tsuna just explain/lie to Konoka about Na-tsu. The chibi lion came from a vey rare breed of one of a kind lions. He even makes his own story, how save the sky lion from poachers in the deep canyon of Australia. To those who aim to be a detective can easily tell this was a full proof lie. But we're talking about Konoka here. She believes as long it relates to sad stories. Well it seems the lion is not out of the bag just yet. (Hey, that was a figure speech.)

'Hope you can forgive me, Konoka-chan.' Tsuna feels bad when he lie to people, especially to the girl with kind and caring heart. 'Good thing, Reborn wasn't here or else I might have a hole on the head speaking of Reborn.'

The Vongola heir turns every corner or bushes that he sees. To make sure there was no sign of the terrifying baby. To his relieve not even a hair of the baby can be seen.

'Phew, it seems the devil won't have me just yet.' Tsuna thought with ease. He checks his forehead to make sure there wasn't a hole there. 'That must be a good sign.'

The Vongola Decimo shivers with thoughts if the great hitman heard his almost got blow cover, he will never the sunrise of the next day ever again.

/The Dean's office. /

From his crystal ball, Konoemon saw everything what happen to the soon to be married pair. It was amusing at first when his granddaughter teases the Vongola heir, but second later he panicked since his granddaughter almost found out the boy's secret until Konoka exclaim the sky lion is a cat that cause the old mage to face fault.

"Yare, yare. That was a close call." The Dean wipes the sweat of his forehead. "Good thing Konoka-chan didn't question about it too much."

He was glad that his granddaughter was a bit airheaded girl or else it could not only ruin the restoring the relationship between the mage and Vongola, it could ruin the plan for the two pair to tie the knot for one another.

Konoemon has been searching for the perfect candidate for Konoka's Omiai. Many that he choose were way too old for his granddaughter's hand, that is why his granddaughter ran away each time he prepared another Omiai. Hell, he was going to give Negi a shot to win Konoka'heart if only the young Springfield were a few years older which is why he abandon that plan.

Now he found the right young man who is on the right age for his granddaughter. A direct descendent of Vongola Primo. Who is known to be the strongest human in the past along with the first generation Guardians. Konoemon knows little details of Vongola Primo's life. What the old mage heard about such extraordinary man that he fought all kind of being from different races. Humans, Monsters, Demons and even the gods themselves were no match against the First Vongola Boss along with his guardian. Yet most of the mage in the modern time think they were nothing but myths, such human can't possibly exist. At first, Konoemon thought The First Generation Vongola were nothing but a fairy tale which was told to childrens the stories about a hero that saves the world. When Konoemon was little boy, he was quite fascinated. He read all the limited stories of Vongola Primo. Until the day he befriended one of the descendent of Primo which the 9th boss Vongola Nono, Timoteo. He and Timoteo were close friends for decades. The old mage back then was so excited that the Vongola was truly existed. He learns the truth why did the Vongola a vigilante group turn into a corrupted Mafia Family. It was because of the 2nd generation (actually Deamon Spade which Konoemon doesn't know yet.) force the First Vongola to step down from his place and send the first boss to Japan. Now, five centauries late. a boy who has the same softness like the first boss was born into the world. At first the boy was nothing like Vongola Primo. The boy was born blissful unaware about his linage with the Vongola, not until when he was 14 years old that everything change around him. The next Vongola Boss will change the Vongola Family to it original state, the 10th boss, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Konoemon train of thoughts was interrupted by his office door that was slam open and reveal a ten year old blonde girl along with a green hair Gynoid. The blonde girl is Evangeline A.K McDowell.

"Hohoho what can I help you, Evangeline." The old mage chuckled, knowing what the Chibi Vampire thinking.

"Shut up old man, you're going to answer my question and I want it now!" Evangeline roared.

"Hohoho do tell."

/World Tree./

"Thank you Konoka-chan, for showing me around." Tsuna said with gratitude.

"You're welcome Tsuna-san." Konoka replied.

The pair was enjoying the scenery of the Legendary World Tree. It was late afternoon they finish exploring Mahora. Tsuna could help to awed by the sheer size of the campus, it had everything they need here. Deep within Tsuna, he was thankful that he accepts this mission. He started to enjoy his stay in Mahora where thing he have seen yet. (I forgot to mention that the Sky lion is hidden again don't ask how just imagine.)

"Oh look at the time, it getting late." Tsuna stated while watching his watch.

"You're right. I think I should go back to the dorm now." Konoka said at the same time trying to stay awake.

"Ah."

"What is it?"

"Now that I think about it, where should I stay?"

"There you are. I have been looking all over for you." A spikey haired elder man appeared before them.

"Ah, Takahata-sensei." Konoka gave the elder man a small bow.

"Hello Konoka-kun and Sawada-san." Takahata greet the pair. "I will take it from here Konoka-kun. You can return to your dorm."

"But Takahata-sensei, where will Tsu- I'm mean Sawada-sensei be living?" Konoka asked.

"Do worry. You're Grandfather plan that out." The elder man smiled. "He want me to lead Sawada-san to him first."

"… Ok." Konoka was disappointed. She was going to offer Tsuna to stay with her room with Asuna and Negi. Though, the room might be too small for the four of them.

"I will see you tomorrow, Konoka-chan." Tsuna whisper her name to her, which cause the Bubby girl to blush beat red.

"Bye Sawada-sensei." There she goes.

/Within Mahora's Forest./

"Ano… are we there yet?" Tsuna asked.

"We're almost there." Takahata replied.

They have been walking through the forest behind Mahora. The forest reminds Tsuna of Namimori Forest. With the exception the forest are not allow student waltz in. seriously, who is crazy enough to come in a forest full of wild animals. Earlier the two teachers encounter a black bear near the entrance of the forest. It took two blows from the two teachers to beat the big o bear.

"Yup, it official the Dean must be crazy to let me stay here." Tsuna declared.

"Don't be like that, Sawada-san." Takahata chuckled about Tsuna's declaration. "There is someone live here that know about your secret."

"Let me guess. A chibi Vampire with a robotic servant." He said full of sarcastic.

…

"Did I guess?" Tsuna gave Takahata a mocking shock look.

"Are you an Esper."

"No, if I was I might start reading minds already." Tsuna replied with a smirk on his face.

"Anyway we almost arrive." Takahata announce.

Just as he said, Tsuna can see a two story wooden cottage, fit enough for one family.

"I give 4-star if only this place is not close to the forest." The Vongola Decimo mused.

"If she heard that, she might want to tears you to shred." The elder teacher chuckled in amusement with Tsuna's remark.

Just as Takahata was about to knock the door, they hear a girl's voice calling them in. "Come in."

Stepping inside Tsuna found himself in a room fill of dolls. Dolls that remind of him Daisy's doll the Sun funeral wreath. His eyes land to a blonde girl with blue eyes staring at him with reminiscences.

"Good evening Evangeline." The elder teacher greets her. "Has the Dean informed you yet?"

"Yes he did. But I need to confirm something first." The girl known as Evangeline never did stop staring Tsuna for one second. "Show me."

"Eh?"

"Show me your flame and the Vongola ring." She requested in a gracious manner.

"Uh… ok." Closing his eyes, Tsuna concentrated in entering Hyper-mode. But the Mamon seal ring reacts causing Vongola heir to try to force the flame out, and he did enter hyper mode.

Tsuna's Hyper-mode never did change much with the exception the flame on his forehead is hardly can be seen to those with untrained eyes. It took him months after the Inheritance Ceremony to able to enter Hyper-mode without relying the Dying will Bullets or Pills.

Evangeline was impressed, for centuries that she thought, she never be able to see the beauty of the Sky flame. Though, something is not right.

"Why are the flame aren't visible that much?" She asked.

"It must be because of this." Tsuna said full of calmness and reveal the black chain ring. "This ring restrains most of my flame."

She nodded in understanding as energy the boy before her is radiate a very large amount of it, which could bring bad attention to this school and in the school too. "Very well, next is the ring."

Searching under his clock, he found the hybrid of the Vongola ring and the Animal ring and shows it to Evangeline.

"… That not the seal form of the Vongola ring nor it true form." She mused and exam closely the upgrade ring.

"Well something happen three years ago, so we had no choice but to upgrade the ring." Tsuna revert back to his normal state.

"I see." She return the ring to it rightful owner. "Very well, you have proven to me you really are relate to Giotto."

"Huh, um excuse me ma'am how do you know my ancestor?" Tsuna asked.

"I see that the old coot never explain very much, eh." Evangeline laugh quietly. "Very well let me introduce myself."

"My name is Evangeline. Evangeline A.K. McDowell. A Shinso Vampire or another meaning a True Blood Vampire. Many call me from different names mostly the Dark Evangel and the Mage Nosferatsu. I have been around before the creation of the Vongola Family. The Vongola Primo or should I say Giotto is someone I cherished the most." Evangeline bow to the Vongola heir with grace and manner.

"… Now I understand why Takahata-san calls me an Esper." Now Tsuna was quite shocked. A Vampire exists. That really caught him off guard.

"Now I should take my leave. Take care Sawada-san." That the last thing the elder teacher before he disappear from the cottage.

"Chachamaru, please escort our guest to his room." Evangeline told to her servant before she gave Tsuna a small bow as she disappears upstairs.

"Follow me Sawada-sama." Chachamaru motion him to follow her and he did.

They arrives the spare room where Tsuna is going to live. The room was relatively small but fit satisfied for him. There on the floor was his large black suitcase. Tsuna wonder the Dean told Evangeline that, this is his Suitcase that he left in the Dean's office. Tsuna just remember something.

"Ano, I'm sorry, but we haven't been full introducing ourself. My name is Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's nice too meet you."

"Karakuri Chachamaru." She simply introduces herself. "If you will excuse me, I must prepare for school tomorrow. If there is anything you need feel free to ask.

"I don't have anything to ask but there is one thing what with the –sama?"

"Master has a high respect of you, so it not strange for me to address you –sama , Sawada-sama." She replied.

"Well it true but we're going to be living together so please can me Tsuna when we're out side the class." He smiled to her.

"Very well Tsuna-san." Somehow there is something cause her face to heat up. Is there a malfunction in her systems. She needs to see Hakase and Chao tomorrow to have a check up.

"Well see you tomorrow Chacha-chan." Ok that nickname even cause the heat on her face to double.

"Hai, good night Tsuna-san." She said before bowing and exiting the room.

"Good night." Tsuna replied, closing the door.

Tsuna spend half an hour to unpack his things. He put his clothes in the cabinet that been prepared. Next he put his pictures with his family and friends hanging on the wall. Then put every weapon and equipments on the table that have been provided to him.

"Well that everything." Tsuna said while massaging his muscles. "I think I should go to sleep. I got a class to toru- I mean train."

Changing into his pajamas. After closing the light and he went straight to bed. He had one thing in mind as he drifted off to lalaland.

'Thing are just about to get interesting.'

/?/

Tsuna open his eyes and found himself sitting on a well decorated chair. He was surrounded by white mist under a bright blue sky.

"I welcome you again, Decimo. In a plane of existence that is not in heaven, earth and the depths of the underworld." The voice said stoically from the long end of the decorated table.

A man that has the same look like the Tsuna sitting on the other end of the table, while enjoy his tea. He has a blonde and much spikeier hair then Tsuna. Wears a black suit and a black cape. He was none other then the Primo himself, Giotto.

"Do you want some tea, Decimo." Giotto gave a small wave of his free hand. A cup of tea appears in front of Tsuna.

"Thank you, Giotto-san." Taking a sip from his tea. "So what did you summon me here?"

"Always to the point huh Decimo."

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Don't be." Primo smiled at him. "I summon you here to warn you."

"That wasn't even the first thing might happen to me." Tsuna said with mocking shock. "What else is new?"

"Let just say thing troublesome thing can happen to anyone else." Giotto chuckled in amusement. "But I got to say you just meet someone who is very dear to me."

"You mean Evangeline-san, Right?" Tsuna asked. He wonders what does the First Vongola has anything to do with the Vampire girl.

"Correct. That girl suffered way too much in the past because of what she is." Primo hold a very angry tone that make wants Tsuna run away. "Humans fear things, which they don't understand. That is why it angers me a bit."

"Ano… Giotto-san…" Tsuna was unsure what make the First Vongola that angry.

"Forgive me, Decimo." Primo apologized. "It seems to me she live a very peaceful life now. So I don't have to worry about her."

"It alright, Giotto-san."

"Also my warning. Be careful, I sense one might happen soon then I thought." Primo warned him.

"Hai, I will _Capo di tutti capi." The Vongola Decimo bow to the Vongola Primo._

_"Sweet dream Decimo. You have class tomorrow." Those were his final words toTsuna as the young heir disappear from plane existence._

"It seems fate has something in mind for my descendant." Giotto mused. "I hope it not something that will endanger him or else the gods might suffer my wrath yet again."

* * *

Hibiki: and…cut. this is my longest chapter that I made. Hopefully this won't cause my mind to explode hehehe… anyway how did Primo was able to communicate with Tsuna, I'm not telling it a secret until the right chapter appears. So wait until it came ok. Also review and Vote please.

Translation: Capo di tutti capi – the boss of all bosses.

Ja ne.


	4. Class and Sword

Hey guys long time no see, i know what you guys thinking. you might say 'Where in the blazing hell have you been!' or 'What keeping you!'. I have only one excuse that is I was lost in the road of life.

...

Just joking actually I'm currently in the hospital, just after my exams i collapse and been in the hospital for 1-week in a coma. I don't know what diseases that I caught so I had to stay in the hospital for 2-week. It driving me crazy and it took 3 doctors to restrain me to my bed. i just receive my laptop 3-days ago so i can continue this story so here chapter 4. Also i need to catch up with animes and manga that i missed so much.

Original i was going to publish it tomorrow but making you guys waiting is a bad things so here some present.

* * *

3:56a.m.

It was dawn before sunrise. The residents of Mahora are still blissful sleeping in their respective home.

3:57a.m.

In the forest of Mahora, Where some animals are still asleep while nocturnal animals are trying to get some sleep. Although, that is not our main point instead the cottage. Where our hero is enjoy the peaceful time without worries.

3:58a.m.

We are entering the cottage that belongs to a student name Evangeline A.K. McDowell. Take a few turns and we end up to a spare room that belong to Evangeline's special guest.

3:59a.m.

The said guest known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, enjoy his fantasy dream where he doesn't need to worry anything that is related to mafia or supernatural things. It just you're very own average life. No more danger that could occur any corners. No more worries about assassins that attack you during your sleep. No more infants that train you to death. Normal life is the best.

4:00a.m.

But good things have to end. His dream has been interrupt by very familiar infants. The first wears an all black mafia suit and black fedora with a orange stripe running across the side cone, and holding a shape-shift chameleon that turn into it trademark handgun pointing at him. The second one has blonde spiky hair and wears green army camouflage along with a bandana around his head while pointing a rifle to him. The third one has sports blue hair and distinctive scar on the right cheek, wearing combat gear, a read cape and an infrared visor and holding a shotgun at him. And the last one has green spiky hair and wears a lab coat along with a rounded glasses, the last one has a mad scientist smile.

"Wake up Dame-Tsuna."

"That right kora!"

"It's time for your morning training, Sawada!"

"Huhuhu hello my precious specimen are you ready for your dissection."

Tsuna jump upward from his bed and land gracefully on the floor, taking his stance for any dangerous infant attacks. It took his minutes to register his surrounding. He scratched his head and sigh. (I'll explain later on.)

"…even I'm at the other side of Japan those four never stop bugging me even in my dream." He grunts, while taking of his pajamas.

"Let see here, it 4 o'clock. Guess it my morning jogging." He said to himself as taking out his orange and white tracksuit from the cabinet.

Finish wearing his tracksuit, he tiptoe out of his room and making sure not to make any noises as he reach the front door of the cottage. Though, he felt dozen or maybe more eyes staring at him. He reassures himself that no one is here other then the dolls that are staring at him.

…

Wait a second, dolls can't stare.

Kekeke!

And he's sure as hell, they don't cackle either.

…

Unless, they are related to, chucky, the killer doll.

He ignore the green hair doll (Chachazero.) that is cackle like there is no tomorrow and continue to the front door. As soon as he is outside the cottage he took a few light warm-ups, when I said light, I mean heavy warm-ups. Thanks to one of his strict tutor, Lal mirch, he was force to do heavy warm-ups ever since Reborn ask her to help. It was pure hell the first few months, but somehow he manages to adapt the military training. If he dares to complain, he will face the wrath of her shotgun to his head or smacking him non-stop. Curse her with her no-nonsense attitude.

That concludes his warm-ups as he jogs his way out of the forest. Near the entrance of the forest he encounters that black bear from before, the bear gesture for a rematch which the Vongola heir accept and end the match with a quick roundhouse kick, sending the black bear star to the morning sky. He continues his jogging.

Tsuna took ever turns in the Mahora campus plus some other places that not yet been tour. Now, he was able to understand the capability of the Mamon Seal ring. Somehow it only seal the present of his flame and surpass it energy. Physically his body is not tired or even felt any physical drained. But mentally it almost felt like one of Reborn sadistic trainings that totally drained him from the inside.

He spends an hour and the half jogging in the street of Mahora, where there still not a single soul that is awake which is a good thing for him. The Vongola heir was bathing with his own sweat while resting at the same bench that he and Konoka sat from last time. Good thing that he brought his wallet along, so he could buy a few orange juices from the vending machine. Massaging his muscles while drinking his juice and enjoy the rising sun was the best thing to do every morning. And to make thing better there's not a single hair or hide of his evil tutors. He was glad that he took his grandpa's request (Vongola Ninth, Timoteo.) which automatically his tutors are not here to beat him up.

"Ah, peace at last." Tsuna wipe the imaginary tears streaming out of his eyes. "I never thought this day would actually come."

"Ara, Sawada-sensei?"

His rejoice was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. Looking up he saw a girl with twin orange ponytail hair tied with ornament bells. She also has different eyes, her left is blue while her right is green, which Tsuna assume she has heterochromia. She just wears a simple white T-shirt and blue jean along with blue tennis shoes. She also carries a bag full of newspapers.

The Vongola heir did saw the girl in his soon to be tortu- I mean teach class. She fit the right bill.

"You're…"

"Oh that right we didn't have a very formal introduction." She bonks her head with her fist while sticking her tongue out.

"Kagurazaka Asuna, it nice to meet ya." She grinned much to Tsuna's sweat drop.

"Yeah, it nice to meet you too, Kagurazaka-san." Tsuna give a small smile.

"What cha doing this fine early morning sensei." Asuna ask as she took the other sit of the bench.

"Nothing much just doing my morning work-out." He chuckled.

"Wow, now this is something rare." She thought for a few minute and continues. "Do you do it ever morning?"

"Yup, wake up 4 o'clock sharp and do a few light (heavy.) Warm-ups then take one hour and an half jogging around town or in this case campus."

That totally caught her off guards. There is actually someone who wakes up earlier then her, also doing an hour and an half jogging in this ridiculous size campus. Wow this was quite a shocker.

"Ano… are you alright Kagurazaka-san?" the Vongola heir ask as he wave his right hand to wake her up from her day dreaming.

"Ah, Gomen." Asuna scratch her head silly then a thought strike her. "Ano sensei can I ask you a question?"

"Ok shoot." While pop the lid of the tin of his orange juice and enjoy it flavor.

"How did you become a teacher?" she asked while hoping it not another Negi Springfield case.

Tsuna already thought his perfect cover. "Well I graduate in Italy for sportsmanship-"

"Wait, wait I thought you live in Japan?" she said.

"That where I was born and live but that doesn't mean I not allow studying aboard can I?"

"I see."

"Actually I stay in Japan up until high school, and then someone that my father knows sent me to Italy to a 'very special school'." He shivers when he empathize the word 'special school'. (I will explain later on.)

"Special school?" she asked while getting Goosebumps when her teacher shivers, what could possibly make her teacher to quiver so much? (I give you a hint there are 5 scary infants, while there are another 3, two are at least gentle while the other one is a coward.)

"Hehehe… well what about you Kagurazaka-san?" he change the subject.

"Eh?"

"It not fair that I'm the one who talking about myself, you know?" He copy Konoka's trick. "And beside a teacher need to get to know his student right?"

"…ok."

They take sometime talking about Asuna's past. She was an orphan. The Dean was as if her surrogate parent for her, paying all the finances for her school for free. Wow talk about royal treatment but she work for part-time in order to repay the Dean's kindness and she speaking so highly about Takahata so much. He can tell that the girl has hot on the elder teacher. Now did he think about it doesn't she suppose to deliver newspaper.

"By the way Kagurazaka-san, aren't you suppose to deliver those newspaper?" he point to her bag that is still indeed full of papers.

"Ah crap. I see you later sensei!" she made a mad dash.

"Wow, she full of energy." Tsuna commented while finishing his last orange juice.

After he drinks the last remains of his juice then throw all the empty tin to a nearby trash bin. How convenient this place is.

"Well guess I should head back." Tsuna said to himself. This time he run with full.

/Entrance of Mahora's forest./

"…You know this is getting too tiresome." The Vongola heir blocks yet another attack.

The Vongola Decimo just enters the forest and meets the same bear that he just sent to the sky, asking another rematch. The bear attack ferociously, not giving Tsuna to retaliate. Although, the vongola heir just block every attack the bear deliver with just one hand.

Seriously, he fought more inhuman beings in the past, fighting a bear is like swapping a fly, to him that is. Next thing he knew the bear took a very familiar stance.

'… ok is it just me or is that Kenpo.' He mused. Tsuna knows a bit of Martial Art, thanks to one of his gentle tutor, Fon. (Also to be explain later.) "Guess I should take this a bit seriously."

Tsuna took his battle stance. The two stare silently, waiting which one of them makes the first move. Tsuna notice the bear make a single move and was about to end this fight with an uppercut. Instead the bear flew upward and flying toward the sky. That really confuse Tsuna, questioning what just happen.

"Yare, yare it seems Kuma just found someone to bother with."

Turning back where the voice came, he meets with his landlord. Evangeline stood proudly with her arms cross over her chest with one eye shut, he guessed his Landlord was the one sent the bear to the sky. While Chachamaru stand beside her master offering a bow to the Vongola Decimo.

"Good morning Tsuna-san."

"Good morning Chacha-chan, McDowell-san." Tsuna said while waving at them.

"Hoh, you already giving Chachamaru a nickname." Evangeline frown while coming close to her guest. "What about me?"

"Uh… it just that you're my landlord I shouldn't just go and give you weird nicknames." He replied. "Beside if you know my ancestor, then you must be old-."

"Hiiiikkkk!." Tsuna cried when the chibi vampire give him a dark glare, it been a while since anyone can scare Tsuna.

"Hmm, what were you going to say, Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun." She smiled evilly that make any normal human being to piss their pants off. Well except Tsuna who is shaking in fear.

"Uhh… that you're very a beautiful landlord?"

"Hmm." Evangeline gave him a very dark smirk, which makes the Vongola heir, collapses to his knees.

"… Gomenasai…" said a scared lion-like chibi Tsuna. The imaginary ears twitch, it almost make Evangeline nosebleed from the sheer cuteness the Vongola heir emitting.

"Damn, he even inherits Giotto's tricks." She mutters while trying to hold the nosebleed down.

"…Kawai." Chachamaru stated, while holding the chibi lion Tsuna close to her.

"Geh, oh whatever school is about to start Tsunayoshi." The chibi vampire announced "We should be off."

Three of them walk out of the forest and entering the school ground, except Tsuna who is still in his lion-chibi form while being pat by the Gynoid maid.

"Ano… I should take a shower first, I drench in sweat here." He said to them.

"Don't have to. You be sweating more later on." Evangeline replied still crossing her arms.

/Teacher's lounge./

After Evangeline and Chachamaru sent Tsuna to the teachers lounge, Takamichi saw the brunette teacher, he introduce Tsuna to the other staff. Tsuna sense most of the teachers emitting the same energy the Dean had, which he remember this is not your average school. After that is over the elder teacher give Tsuna the class roster along with silver whistle then left the Vongola heir. Sitting where he had been placed, after all he's still being a new teacher.

"Ok, calm down just wait for my class period then it done." it easy to be said then done.

"Ah, Sawada-san." Said a young voice.

Turning to his side he meets the young teacher from before. "You're… if I remember that Dean said… Negi isn't it?"

"Hai, Negi Springfield." He bows in respect. "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mines, Negi-kun." Tsuna smiled to the young teacher. "But it's amazing."

"Eh? What is?"

"You are a ten year old kid yet you teach middle school girls English language." The P.E teacher chuckled in amusement. "Guess that what they call a prodigy."

"No, it was just a mere coincident." Brushing his red hair in embarrassment.

'Yeah, like I would believe that.' Tsuna thought. 'Seriously, the kid let too much attention to himself.'

Tsuna knew Negi is also a mages thank to his high senses. The kid didn't even bother to hide it. It makes him a very bigger target if they were in a battlefield. Well it has nothing to do with his job, the kid need to experience life on his own. Just like his tutor Reborn taught him.

'Oh speaking about job, what time is it?' he glance to the lounge's clock. 'Well it time to torme- uh, never mind.'

"Well look at the time, guess I should be going." Tsuna stated. "See you again, Negi-kun."

"Hai, do you best!."

'Maybe.' Tsuna replied mentally.

/Mahora's track field./

3-A chattered excitedly, as they wait in the track field, which usually used by the Track club. They currently await their new P.E teacher. But not all the student was having a good time. A few of the students that are Mana and Setsuna were having a discussion about their P.E Teacher. They were quite warily toward him. Thank to the huge energy that suddenly disappear yesterday.

"So what do you thing? Could it be him with that insane energy?" Mana asked the swordswoman.

"I don't know." She replied with a frown. While holding a strapped sword by her side. "He hardly emits any ki or even magic. He's just likes any normal person."

"I agree about that, but he appears the same time that energy disappears." Mana stated. "Which bring up more questions… did you ask the Dean yet?"

"I be meeting him later." The swordswoman answered. "He wants to discuss something."

"Must be about our P.E teacher, maybe." The tanned girl smirked. "If you need any help, I give you 10% discount for a good fight if it really him."

"Heh." Setsuna smirked as well. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Speak of the devil, he's here."

Tsuna approach the class, still wearing his tracksuit. Carrying along the class roster and the whistle the elder teacher gave. The class could also see a black chain ring on his left ring finger. Once he closes enough, he called out his students.

"Hello 3-A. we meet again. As the Dean announce before I'll be you P.E teacher and hope we get along together." Giving them a smile that can melt any girls hearts. In fact some were trying to resist the urge to faint.

"Hai!" they squeal.

"Great! First thing first I need you all to line up please." then opening his class roster. "I call you name out so response."

It took ten minute to finish. Tsuna found some of the girls are interesting. The first one is Aisaka Sayo, the ghost girl of 3-A. no one even notice her presence.

Kagurazaka Asuna, the one he met this morning. She seems to be you typical middle school student yet she give off different kind of feeling. He needs to keep a close eye on this girl.

Ku fei, noting the tanned girl's body structure, she has body of a martial art who trained by the art of Chinese Kenpo, but barely give off Ki energy, must be one of those martial Artist with no Ki energy.

Sakurazaki Setsuna, what this? Kyoto's Shinmei-ryū? Now where did he hear this before? Ah! Now he remember, during one of his stay at the Vongola main estate where Squalo celebrate his success of becoming the second Sword Emperor by defeating 500 Sword Masters (I know it over the chart but trust me after the inheritance ceremony, the Varia need to top themselves up so they can be on equal footing against the Shimon Family or any stronger beings out there.) he heard Squalo shouting about his 497th opponent gave him a run for his money and amuse him. The Varia second in commend even praise his opponent for entertain him which is a shock to everyone in the Vongola estate. Hell even Xanxus spill his drink when heard it, what his opponent name again, Aoyama Motoka was it? Well guess he should be very careful with sakurazaki girl, he heard that the Aoyama is still holding a grudge against Squalo, it not surprising if Sakurazaki would attack him in the name of avenging their honor of their Sword-school. Well she will be mark in his to-be-careful list along with the strange feeling that she's more then she look.

Tatsumiya Mana, … he has no comment on this subject. All he knows she in the Biathlon club. Guess he needs his dad to dig some information on this girl.

Chao Lingshen, he was surprised about this girl joins a kind of clubs. Also she seems very intelligent. But he got a nagging feeling that she keep watching at him as if he was a threat.

Nagase Kaede, ninja? What the hell? This class is extreme weird to the core. Why is it he's a weirdo magnet? Why!

Zazie Rainyday, … totally no comment on this one too.

After reading and commenting the class roster, Tsuna closed the book shut in one move while his eyes close. His thoughts are dancing with decision, decision. Next he finally thought of something.

"Ok, everyone I going to split you into three group."

He split them into three groups, the first group consist those who rarely do any physical exercise, and he's not going to push those with untrained body. Second are those with mildly training, he might push them a bit but not too hard. Lastly, those who with great and well train body, he might let them get a taste of one of his training with the Arcobaleno and tease them a little.

Tsuna smirked while blowing the whistle.

'Let the torturing begin!'

Before the end of the class, most of the students were lying on the ground, gasping and panting for air. Even the third group were somewhat winded.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was smiling "Hmm. Well we manage to finish the warm-up before the period ended."

Instantly the entire class looked at him with bewilder evident in their eyes and thought. 'A warm-up? That was only a warm-up?'

"Guess we're done for today, use the last remaining of the time to rest up." With that, the P.E teacher left the field. The class was thankful to him that he gave them time to rest up.

"Hmm, if that was his way of warm-up, perhaps I should ask to train with him, de gozaru." Kaeda wondered out loud.

"Mm, mm, sounds good, aru!" Ku Fei agreed.

Saotome Haruna, who was nearby with her half-dead roommate, Ayase Yue and Miyazaki Nodoka, gaped at them. "You guys actually want to spend time working out with him, outside class! You two are insane!"

"More… like … bakas…" Hasegawa Chisame gaped.

"Guess this is why Sensei shivers so much, this was too much." Now Asuna can understand Tsuna's pain a little.

"Like ancestor, like descendent. He has the same sadistic nature when Giotto was his age." Evangeline commented, she didn't join the torturing training, she more amused the 3-A somehow survives those brutal warm-ups.

"…" Zazie also didn't join, just watch silently to her classmate.

"Oi, Setsuna are you still with us?" Mana asked the lying Swordswoman beside her.

"… Somehow." Setsuna replied.

"I get the feeling his not normal, to able to make 3-A down to their knees." Mana chuckled

"This is no time to laugh…" the Swordswoman scolds the gunslinger.

"Sorry."

/Time skip: in the afternoon, Evangeline's Cottage./

"Well, that all of them." Tsuna just finish memorize his entire student name.

After returning to the cottage, without the troublesome bear to bother him. Tsuna spend some of his time on memorizing his students' name. He even receives letters from his hometown, thank to the Dean.

"Now who are they from?" Tsuna wonder as he opens one of the letters.

Some of them are from his parent, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko and Haru. Others are from Gokudera, seriously it not even a week his self proclaim right-hand man gave him ten letters with tear stain the words. Rolling his eyes and sigh, Tsuna couldn't help but smile at his friend's dilemma of worrying about him.

"Tsuna-san."

"Hmm? What is it Chacha-chan?" the Vongola heir asked as the Gynoid enter his room.

"The Dean wants to see you." Chachamaru replied.

"Now…? Where is he?"

"He is in the living room along with Sakurazaki-san." Tsuna didn't know why but the maid of Evangeline has a troubled look on her face.

"… ok led the way."

/Evangeline's living room./

"Good afternoon Tsunayoshi-kun." The Dean greet to the Vongola heir.

"Good afternoon." Tsuna can sense that there is a disturbing in the room and Sakurazaki glaring at him confirm his suspicion.

"So… is what is it that you want me, Dean?"

The old mage laugh nervously. "Oh. It not me, it Setsuna-kun here."

Suddenly a sword appears a few inches in front of his face. The holder is none other then Sakurazaki Setsuna, Tsuna kept a straight face, with no doubt thing might turn ugly.

"Is there a reason, why are you pointing a sword at me, Sakurazaki-san?"

"Hai, 'Sawada-sensei' is that I challenge you." She declared with Her eyes burn with resolution.

"… Hai?"

/A quick explanation, further in the forest./

"So let me get this straight. You told Sakurazaki-san that I was also going to be a bodyguard to Konoka."

The Dean nodded.

"But she misunderstand that I was going to steal her job."

Nod again.

"So she challenges me in battle of who is more suitable in becoming the bodyguard of konoka."

"Hai, that right." Konoemon sighed.

Tsuna doesn't know if he should laugh or sigh. They were further in the forest in order no to make a ruckus for the school. The Vongola heir is currently wearing a white long sleeve shirt along with a pair of black jean. He also wear the x-burner earphone that spanner gave him, with modification of course.

"Is there anyway to settle this peacefully?" Tsuna inquired, but he knows everything can't be settling with words.

"No, I'm afraid not." Konoemon replied bluntly, he too hoped things can be resolve quietly, but we're talking to Sakurazaki here, who is overly protective towards his granddaughter.

"Hmm, hope this will turnout to be interesting." Evangeline said while drinking her red wine. Chachamaru prepared two sits and a table just for the Dean and her mistress.

"Mistress what are your thought of this battle may turnout?" the maid asked in a void tone, but inside she was so worried the Vongola heir may get hurt or worse. She doesn't know why she so concerned about the young man that she just meet.

"I say Sakurazaki will lose badly." The chibi vampire replied with a smirk, she damn knows the strength of the Vongola, Tsunayoshi is after all the true heir to Vongola; he inherits the Vongola ring along with Primo's attitude. "Who knows she may come out of this battle with bruises and burns."

"I see…" the Gynoid notice her lips suddenly move upward for a brief second. "Uh?" Chachamaru brought a hand to her mouth. Something had happened to her lips. She would have to check her facial muscles functions later.

"Is there something wrong Chachamaru?"

"Nothing, Mistress."

"This is so exciting, hope there's blood that going to spill today." The doll that is on top of Chachamaru's head is known as Chachazero, she giggled that could make the devil weep.

"Do we have to do this?" Tsuna said as he put on two white gloves with a symbol X on the backhand. He replaced his old white wool mittens that got destroy during one of his training with Reborn and had replaced with new one.

"Unless you give up and never come near to Konoka ojo-sama then yes. I made a vow that I will always to protect her." Setsuna took a stance.

"…" Tsuna just silently stare at the swordswoman in front of him.

"Ahem, then are you two ready?" the Dean asked, the pair did bother to reply as he took the silent as a yes. "Well let the battle… Begin!"

Setsuna didn't waste a second as she charged toward the unarmed P.E Teacher. The sound of metal clash can be heard from miles away.

/Teacher's lounge./

"Huh, what a tiresome day." Said a glasses teacher.

"What wrong Nitta-sensei? Is it the 3-A again?" Another glass teacher asked.

"Ah, Akashi-kun (Yuna's dad.). Yeah, they were so excited about the school trip, they made too much noise that can be hear in the hall way." Nitta complained.

"Well, it pretty much because of their sensei." Akashi chuckled while organize some of his files.

"Bah! Just because their sensei was excited about the school trips there no reason to make that much noise." Nitta rub his temple in irritate.

"Hahaha, it very strange, how Takahata-san can handle those girls?"

"That Takahata-san. The only person that students obey." A Bishonen teacher named Seruhiko join in.

"Speaking about 3-A, what do you guy think of their P.E teacher?"

"Hmm, not much, all of us just meet him today." Akashi stated.

"I heard he was able to make the 3-A class winded up during their P.E period."

"Wow I like to see that, 3-A are usually the best in sports but this guy manage make them that tired must an omen." Nitta ginned at the thought of 3-A that even lose in sports.

"Haha better not to jinx thing up, Nitta-sensei."

Suddenly, all the magical teachers excluding Negi who return back to his dorm, sense a powerful wave coming from the forest. It was so strong they felt something choke them.

"What the hell was that?" Seruhiko asked while trying to stand up straight.

"Uh!" Akashi knew that was the same energy that disappears from before.

They try to find that overwhelming energy before but it vanish from thin air. They also feel it a bit weaker then before, but nevertheless it still over whelming. This time it's fighting against someone. The entire magic teacher hurry and leave the lounge, they left some the normal teacher in confusion, wondering what just happened.

/Near the entrance of the forest./

"States report." Said a tanned middle age man named Gandolfini.

"Hai, it that strange energy from before this time we have the change to ambush and apprehend." Said by a blonde female. While holding a Nodachi sword known as Kuzunoha Toko.

"Are the students in this area?"

"No, Akashi and Seruhiko, stand and watch just in case if any student wandering around." Kuzunoha Replied, unshed her sword.

"Good, we need the place surrounded just incase it's try to escape." He said while taking out his handgun and combat knife.

"Ano, where's Takahata-san? We need a least need more back up if we're against this big." A chubby one asked whose name is Mitsuru Nijuin. He was worried that they are up against a very powerful being, that they can't win.

"He could be a way ahead of us. After all, the thing might be fighting him right now." Gandolfini assured him.

"I'm not sure about that. I sense Sakurazaki's Ki, engage against the target." Kuzunoha warned them, making both of them shock.

"WHAT!" The tanned teacher shouted then grimace. "What are we waiting for, let hurry!"

All of them nodded, they sprint toward the entrance of the forest. They stop their track as they meet the Takahata, puffing his cigarette.

"Takahata-san!"

"Hmm? What going on everyone?" He asked innocently, like he didn't sense a great force right behind him.

All of them sweat drop at his manner, but shrugged it of immediately, as they have no time to lose.

"Takahata-san, we don't have time to lo-." Gandolfini cut off as the smoking teacher held a hand to tell him to stop.

"There no need to be alarm." He said calmly. "What going on in the forest is just a small quarrel, so please don't interfere."

"But-"

"No buts. It's the Dean's decision."

/Back in the forest./

Setsuna was shocked beyond belief. Every move she conjure end up the same fate and to add the more salt in the wound her opponent block her sword with one finger with that strange black metallic glove (The normal X-glove.), But the swordswoman didn't falter, as she continues her attacks toward her P.E teacher.

Tsuna calculate his student's level of skills. He admits that she has a very fine talents in swordsmanship, a quick yet full of grace. He gave her that, but she is no way near the level of Yamamoto and Squalo. He already assume that she never fought a life and death battle before, nor ever fought someone who is stronger then her.

His metallic index finger and her nodachi clash once more and they are pushing one another which creating a shockwave that sent a massage to the animals that this place has been turn into a battle zone. The swordswoman try to prove who is the one dominating the battle. However, Setsuna is having a hard time as she try to push her sword and try to overthrow her teacher, but couldn't as she can feel that her teacher held an incredible strength.

The Vongola heir keeps a straight face, as he knew that he already won the battle but kept it to himself. He wants to see the full extant of his student's resolution and capacity. He also wants to know what that feeling that the swordswoman emitting.

Setsuna had enough as she jump away from her opponent, she have no choice but to use Shinmei-ryū. Readying her stance and infuse mild amount of Ki in her sword.

"?"

"Shinmei-ryu Ougi – Zanganken!" She cried as her slash the air, creating a sword wave.

"!"

/Dean, Evangeline and Chacha(zero/maru)./

An explosion can be seen from a far. The Dean is currently drinking his tea made by Chachamaru, while the chibi vampire drinking her bloody tea.

"Oh dear, I hope that wasn't a direct hit." speak softly to himself.

"She needs to do more than to hit him." Evangeline said, keeping one eye open to watch the battle. "Tsunayoshi hasn't moved an inch, since this fight begins."

"Hoho you trust this boy, even though you two just meet." Konoemon chuckled. "Is it because that he is Vongola Primo's descendent?"

"It none of your business old fart." Evangeline answered.

"Respect your elder."

"Then you better try earning it." She retorted, she resume back at the battle.

/Back at the battle./

Staring at the clouded debris, Setsuna can still feel that overwhelming presence. Even in a close blank range, she didn't even made any progress of damaging that strange teacher of her.

"… I should applause you..." A silhouette can be seen with in the clouded debris. "… For forcing me to go serious…"

The debris was clear and reveals Sawada Tsunayoshi, with brilliant orange eyes and a faint orange flame burning on his forehead. He is now entering Hyper-mode.

Setsuna wonder if the flame was the source of his power. She never heard flames can be use to such extend. It also brings up whatever it a Ki or magic, she doesn't know.

"Before we start again, I need to get rid of something first." Crouching down, Tsuna pick a small rock.

The swordswoman was puzzle of what is he doing, he stare to his left side looking for something. As fast as her eyes can see, he throws the pebble and something breaks that hide behind the trees.

"There, I'm all done."

"What was that you hit?" she asked, curious on what did he hit.

"Well… let just say someone is spying on us using a spying camera." He answered.

She was about to asks how did he know that. But her answer was replied by someone else. "It's true."

Chachamaru appears in the direction where the Vongola heir throws the rock. In the maid's hand, was a broken helicopter camera where it body has a hole, probably by the rock that been thrown by the P.E teacher.

"Thank you, Chachamaru." Tsuna thanked the Gynoid maid.

"You're welcome, Tsuna-san." Chachamaru bowed and walk back to the Dean and Evangeline, not before Chachazero shouted. "Make her scream!"

…

…

…

…

"…that sounds so wrong in many ways then one."

Setsuna couldn't help but to agreed. Another thought wonder who was spying on them.

/Unknown place./

"Damn, he notices it." Said a double bun haired chinese girl.

"But how can he notice it? I'm sure no one can sense non-living thing such as machine." Her companion, a girl with glasses said.

"I don't know, either he's that perceptive or too cautious for people to see his abilities." The bun haired girl wondered. "And I'm intent to find out what is it."

(Girls blame that to a certain green hair infant mad scientist, for making Tsuna way too sensitive toward machines.)

/Back to the fight./

"Before, we start. how about we add some conditions." Tsuna stated.

Setsuna said nothing but continue listen what the Vongola heir's condition.

"First of, you and I know that I'm too strong for you." He said devoid of any arrogance. "So to make things fair, if you manage to land even a small scratch on me or…"

Pointing to the afternoon sky, where the sun is near the horizons.

"…If you can last and still standing until the sun set then it mean you win, do you agreed my terms?."

"… I don't need to, all I need is to defeat you." Clutching her blade tightly then shouted. "Hiken – Zankusen!

Tsuna apply a good amount of Dying will flame to right index finger, then counter Setsuna projectile Ki with his very own. The projectile attacks collide and canceling each other.

"I'm not done yet! Hiken – Zankosen!" this time her sword envelops with lightning Ki property and releases it.

He admits that he underestimated this girl's strength. He let the lightning strike him. a small explosion take place.

"Did I get him this time?" she question herself, but yet again astonish that her teacher survive and unharmed by her attack. "How…?"

"How did I withstand that attack?" He finished. "Well I should blame it to my tutors, for training me to have a very strong body resistance."

/Somewhere in Japan./

"Achoo." Red pacifier

"Achoo!" Blue pacifier.

"Achoo!" Corrupted pacifier.

"Achoo!" Green pacifier.

"Achoo." Yellow pacifier.

"Achoo." Orange pacifier.

"ACHOO!" Purple pacifier.

"Bless all of you."

/Back to the fight./

Gritting her teeth, Setsuna needs to calm down. She never knew this battle can be so hard to win. It seems that she needs to use a stronger attack if she wants to win this battle.

"Sateto, it's my turn to attack." Making a quick warm-up and cracking his knuckles. "The last one was your strike three."

Clutching his hands into tight fists, flames burst into his fists. "Here I come, Sakurazaki-san."

With that said the Vongola heir suddenly disappears and appear before her with an elbow strike to her stomach. The blow was strong enough to send her flying backward. Setsuna flipped and landed on her feet. Clutching her abdomen that attack made her double for air.

"Wha-"her instinct tells her to dodge now!

She complies by jumping away, where she once stands got cave with a powerful axe kick by the P.E teacher making a medium size crater.

"Not bad, usually it took me two strike to end things up." He claimed while pulling his feet out of the hole he made. "Guess I need to take things seriously a bit."

Staring into those calm yet burning orange eyes of his, Setsuna could help but to shiver. She wondered just how strong her teacher is. She could deduce he might be strong as Takahata-sensei.

"Ready or not, here I come." He informed her.

He disappear once again, the swordswoman heighten her sense trying to predict her teacher's movement. Her sense once again on alarm as she turn around and block an incoming fist, but that was in vain as the force behind that fist was too much for her to handle, which sent her flying again.

"Too strong!" she exclaimed, using one of the forest tree as a land spot. She infused Ki to her feet and strengthen her leap towards P.E teacher, but not notice her teacher is hiding one hand behind his back with a very concentrate flame.

When she was close enough Tsuna pitch the high dense Dying Will Flame in a form of a baseball to Setsuna. Not knowing how dangerous the fireball is, the Swordswoman was about to slash the fireball in half.

Her instincts warn her not to get close to that thing, but it too late the fireball abruptly expand and explode right in front of her.

/the audiences./

"!" the Dean stood up.

"Don't get your pant up old man, the Halfling is fine." The Chibi vampire stated while having Chachamaru pours more bloody tea in her cup. "That flame may be strong, but it not strong enough to actually kill her."

The old mage sigh in relive and sit back.

'Although, she revealed her other nature.' Evangeline thought with a dark smirk.

/The fight./

Tsuna patiently await his student to reveal herself from the clouded debris. Once the dust of dirt clear, he was a bit surprise that white wings seems to be in a protecting position. The wings open and reveal Setsuna pant lightly, with some of her clothes a bit burned.

"**Hmm? Now this is intriguing." Said the Vongola Primo. "I didn't expect to see a being from the raven tribe."** (Or a crow tribe I don't know which one.)

'What do you mean Giotto-san?' Tsuna asked.

"**Raven tribes are well-known of their strength and intelligence. They can only be found in a mountain place, where it isolated from human beings. Sometime they are hired as bodyguards, mercenaries and even assassins. That is if you pay them large amount of gold." Giotto explains. "But still, it's strange."**

"?"

"**Even if she a half-breed or a Hanyo, she should retain the black wings color." The first boss pointed out. "All I could think of that she suffer Albinism. In the tribe they view things that are out of the ordinary as a bad omen like her white wings."**

'So you are telling me that she an outcast.'

"**Correct."**

'I see.' Closing his eyes and wonder what should he do? 'Better try.'

"So that your true self, Sakurazaki-san?"

"…" Setsuna is shaking badly, here she is just reveal her dark secret to an outsider. She was afraid that what is going to happen later. Not only that she afraid that Konoka might scare of her.

"…beautiful..."

"Eh?" She was confused by his sudden declaration. "What…?"

"I said beautiful." Tsuna repeated while gazing at her wings.

Setsuna blush lightly by that comment, but her blush increase tenfold when he materialize right behind her back, stroking her feathers. She had to bite a moan when he touched her wings.

/Audiences./

"Oy, is this suppose to be a fight or a drama?" Evangeline wonder out loud.

"…" The Dean is currently hiding his nosebleed from the others.

Chachamaru… let leave the upset Gynoid alone shall we?

Zero… laughed like lunatic, seriously everything a comedy to the puppet.

/Fight./

"Ano...!" Setsuna breathe heavily trying to get her teacher attention.

"Hm?" he stopped stroking.

"Should we… you know finish this fight?" not that she mind to continue, it still strange for someone touching her wing affectionately.

"Ah." Tsuna feel embarrassed that he forget about that and touching her student like that. "Sorry."

"It's ok." No it's not ok, she going to have weird dreams tonight.

Before Tsuna return to his position, he whispers to her. "It's ok I not telling anyone about this and for the record your not a monster Sakur- no Setsuna."

Setsuna once again surprised by this teacher. He accepted her without caring she a demon. She is starting to have high opinion on this teacher.

"Sateto shall we continue?" grinning childishly to her.

"…Hai!" she smiled to him.

And the battle continues.

"Spada di Fiamma." Balling his fist the flame took a tangible shape of a sword. Tsuna hold the Sword of flame by its solid hilt.

"**I see you taking this battle seriously." Primo chuckled. "Why with the sudden change."**

'To me I guess she is more then worthy.' Tsuna answered.

"**That is acceptable."**

Tsuna took the initial in offence. Swing his sword to the swordswoman. Their swords clash causing shockwaves. Shockwaves after shockwaves, they continue sword cross with one another. For the first time Tsuna truly enjoy a battle. It seems Setsuna also enjoy this fight

They carry on until the sun almost set.

"Setsuna let end this!" Tsuna announced.

""Hai Sawada-sensei!" Setsuna agreed.

Concentrating their own energy into their respective weapons, before they call out their own finishing move.

"spada celeste!" his fist and sword glow with orange light.

"Ougi - Kyokudai Raimeiken!" she infused lightning energy at max into her sword.

They rush to each other ready their attack and clash, causing a huge explosion.

/Later./

Setsuna awake in a very unfamiliar room. It's was small but comfortable nonetheless. Trying to sit up straight, her body screams in pain.

"Oh I see you awake." Said by a familiar voice.

Turn to the voice direction, she spot Tsuna sitting while doing something at his drawer.

"I think it better that you don't move too much." He said not looking at her. "Or else you're going to hurt yourself."

"The battle…?" she questioned.

"Oh that. It ends up in a draw." He simply said. "Though, in my opinion you won that battle."

"?" clearly not understand what he meant.

"Remember what I said before, if you manage to land a single scratch on me or last until the sun set you win." He reminded her, his conditions.

Facing her, Setsuna noticed a small cut on his left cheek.

"Not only did you scratch me, you even last until the sun set." He had a proud smile on his face. "It's your win."

"You're giving me too much credit Sawada-sensei." Setsuna avert her gaze from her teacher.

"But you earn it." Tsuna added.

"I know you didn't use all your strength Sawada-sensei." She frowned. She knows that he was holding back.

"Eh? You knew?"

"And I know you could have won without even breaking a sweat." She added.

"Uh…" the lion is out of the bag.

"My question is why didn't you." She inquired.

"…So I can understand you a bit better." The Vongola heir admitted.

"Eh?"

"They do say 'you'll understand you're opponent if you trade blows with one another', guess those words are true." He said with a far off look.

"Ano I'm still don't understand what you mean." She confessed.

"Setsuna how determine are in protecting Konoka." He asked with a serious tone.

"… I willing to protect her, even it cost my life." She answered with full of resolution in her eyes.

"…that what I thought." He stated.

"…?"

"Then let me answer why I didn't use up all my strength." He took a small breath. "I want to know the full extend of your resolution."

"My…resolution?"

"That's right your resolution. In battle the most important thing is not power or skills. It's the power of your resolution. No matter how powerful or how skills are you, without resolution you are fated to fall." He stated. "Resolution is the true drive that makes us stronger, the wanting to protect the thing that is precious to us."

"Resolution…" She never knew how important resolution before, but after listening her teacher it make sense.

"…" that all he wanted to say to her. He stands up and wants to leave her alone for the moment.

"Ano!" she leaps to the edge of the bed and somehow manages to grasp his hand.

"?"

"A-arigato… Sensei…" She said with a small blush, not knowing the cover is slowly revealing her half naked body that covers with bandages.

"!" blushing... to the EXTEME!.

/Namimori./

"ACHOO! 'sniff' SOMEONE MUST BE USING MY **EXTREAME **CATCHPHASE TO THE **EXTREAME**!" A certain someone shout making the glass around him break.

"UH! SHUT UP LAWN-HEAD YOU MAKING MY EARS BLEEDING!" another certain someone shout.

"WHAT DID YOU SAID OCTOPUS-HEAD!"

"Maa…maa… let not making any more trouble you two." Yet another someone said.

/Cottage of Evangeline, Tsuna's room./

Neither of them can stare one another because of the early accident. Tsuna is wiping the blood that gushing out of his nose, curse the human male's instincts. Setsuna is holding the cover and trying sinking into the bed, hoping the bed swallow her up, her face redden beyond belief.

"Uh… I guess I should leave you alone." He started, rubbing his now clean nose.

"… Sensei…" Setsuna squeaked.

"Yeah what is it Setsuna?" not looking the half naked hanyo.

"I have a favor to ask…"

"?"

* * *

Cliffhanger haha I so evil and sick. I ain't going to tell you what she going to asked. and about my explanation it under here.

(Omake.)

3 years early. Tsuna and his guardian arrived in Italy during the summer. They were wondering why are they here again. Well Reborn suddenly announced them that they are going to Italy without telling them the reasons.

Tsuna of course didn't want to go but with a small threat from the infant, the Vongola heir packs up his belonging and rush to the private plane that the 9th prepared.

The tenth generation of Vongola are been escorted to the deep forest of the Vongola estate where no one ever dares to set foot.

They arrived near a huge fortress that came from the medieval time. Tsuna had a bad feeling that he's not going to like this.

They enter the fortress and meet the Varias and Arcobalenos. Reborn declare that the tenth Vongola and the Varias are needed to be train for any possible danger in the future. Most of them agreed except Tsuna who run away.

It took half a day to find the coward of a boss. The Arcrobaleno, Vongola guardians and Varia found Tsuna being chased by packed of hungry wolfs. Reborn stated they should leave him alone, it his punishment for trying to run away. Some of the guardians are reluctant to leave the poor boss and wanting to help him. Reborn even warn them they are away from civilization, so escaping is impossible (Not as worse as Vindice prison but still impossible.). The fortress is known to be Destino. (Italy for Doom.)

A week later a beaten up Tsuna returns to the fortress, he somehow outrun those hungry beasts. Xanxus was disappointed that the coward boss survived the wildness and it animals.

Tsuna note that Shoichi and Spanner also arrived in the fortress. They engage for a small conversation which ended with the corrupted Arcobaleno kick Tsuna in the face telling him that he is behind his training.

Another week later Tsuna, Spannar and Shoichi begin their training under the supervision of the Arcobaleno of lightning, Verde. They study in how in making the box weapon. Thank to Shoichi future experience he was able to grasp and understand the basis and added his ideas, along with spanner. Tsuna is the worse but slowly understand the basis. Verde is a good teacher, but the three had to sleep with one eye open just in case the mad scientist tries to dissection them.

The next week, the Vongola and Varia are having heavy training with the corrupted, sun and rain Arcobalenos. Nothing special really, all they need is to complete some warm-up like do a 200 push-up, 200 sit-ups, running around the fort for 150 times. With 5 gears weight 10 kg straps on each of their limbs and body. They were miserable until the end of the day.

Tsuna and the gangs had to suffer a pain they never thought exist. The Arcobaleno are demon on human skin when it comes for training and tutoring. The fort gave a new meaning a hell on earth.

They continue until summer ends, they return to their respective home and always remember the terror of the fortress Destino.

* * *

well this is my extra long writing hope it not that bad, i trying to have two things happened in one day so i can continue on to the Kyoto arc. also some of you reviewer forget to vote the girls that you like for Tsuna's harem. Also i'm hoping anyone give me some ideas, my brain is having a limited thinking thanks to my sickness so i hope someone PM me or sent their idea to my E-mail that is

Well that all i'll continue this story with this cold and shaking hands. whatever sickness will never stop me.

So review and vote, i mean it VOTE.

Ja ne!


	5. Adepting

Hibiki - Hello Guys Long time no see. It Been a while since I last update while sleeping in the Hospital, Really do hospital usually knock someone out with a frying pan to force them to sleep while secretly taking out some organ? I don't know what they take out but I'm sure as hell don't want to Know. Plus with mu arms as heavy as leads which I don't think i can write very fast at this kind of rate so Please don't kill me!

Going along I have an announcement to make, Happy Birthday Xanxus and Best wishes for you!

Bang!

Whoa! that nearly burn me, Are you trying to kill!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Gah! I guess that all i can say right now, Tsuna take it from here while I try to shake off this scar bastard!

_Martello di Fiamma_

ARGH!

Tsuna - Eto Hibiki-san want to thank you for supporting and encourage him to continue his work for story. The same goes for me too, Thank you very much. He forgot to tell everyone that he has started a poll in his profile for new stories to make, which some no one had never write yet and his originals , so he tries his best to make them after the Kyoto arc only the high vote he will made as his second story. That all I can say so enjoy this chapter please.

* * *

Adapting.

Three days has passed since the fight between the Vongola boss and the Shimei-ryu swordswoman. The misunderstand was solve by Tsuna, he explained the Hanyo swordswoman that he only act as a backup for Setsuna if things was too much for her to handle, much for the Hanyo's embarrassment for not completely listen to the Dean. She was about to perform seppuku to make up for her mistake, it took both the Dean and the Vongola heir to stop the foolish girl to commit such stupidity. It took them hours to convince the girl that they already forgive her and suffer minor injury which once again the Hanyo blame herself and about to commit seppuku right in front of them much to their annoyance. Tsuna had enough of it as he took the small blade from his student and gave her a chop to the head with a karate chop then lecture the poor Hanyo for the rest of the day.

During those three days a lot of things happen. On his third day in Mahora, Tsuna was doing his usually routine; wake up at 4 in the morning, doing light (heavy) warm-up then sprint all over Mahora. Next meet with Asuna with her usual sending newspapers. After Asuna finish her work, they sit on the same bench from before while enjoying their respective drink which Tsuna bought. The Vongola heir listen the orange haired student's ranting about a certain ten year old teacher sneaking on her bed this morning much to Tsuna's amusement. The Vongola Heir gave her a few suggestions to help her sleeping problem, it involve tying the ten year old teacher. Asuna couldn't help but to laugh and thanking her P.E teacher's suggestion, the orange hair student also show an appreciated side about the young Springfield on how hard work he was on teaching to her fellow classmates. Tsuna learns a little bit about his coworker's life, apparently the English teacher was searching for his long lose father, Nagi Springfield, who disappear 10 years ago. Tsuna knew that she not telling everything, a good example that the English teacher is actually a mage. After their resting they return to their own respective home. Tsuna receive a call from the Dean, that the old mage want him to the infirmary for a quick check up for his health. That makes him wonder why they didn't do it on the first day, which the old man excuse that he's an old man.

Though there was an incident happen when he was having a check up in the infirmary.

/I Flashback./

"Ohayou." Tsuna arrived at the infirmary.

"Ah, Sawada-san. Ohayou." Shizuna smiled to the Vongola heir.

"O-ohayou gozaimasu, Sawada-sensei." said a blue haired girl.

"You're... from my class."

"Hai, Izumi Ako." Ako bowed. "It's nice to meet you again, Sensei."

"The pleasure is all mines, Izumi-san." He smiled warmly at her, causing her to blush deep red.

"Hai, Sensei." trying to brush away her blush.

"Ara Ara, flirting are we?" Shizuna teased the Teacher and Student, who blush in different shade of red.

"S-shizuna-sensei, that's not funny!" Ako cried while waving her arms. Tsuna just nod in agreement.

The school nurse giggled then pulling out fresh new documents.

"Now, jokes aside. Sawada-san would you mind taking a seat over here." she motion to the bed next to her.

Tsuna complied and did what was told. The P.E teacher watch as the two females in the room talked. He's still wearing his tracksuit from this morning, thank to the last minute call from the Dean, he didn't had the time to take a quick shower. His thoughts abruptly been interrupted.

"Okey Sawada-san we'll start now." Shizuna said as she approaching him. Alongside her, Ako was blushing.

After all, this was going to be her first time that she would see a guy get a physical check-up. Her face redden beyond believe.

"We're going to start of measurements and do a few checks up." The Shizuna explained. "Now please take off your shirt."

The Vongola heir obeyed, unzip his top and put his track top on the bed, good thing he wears an undershirt. Shizuna took a measuring tape and take notes of measurement of his waist or torso. Next is his height, Ako notice that he is as tall as Akira, her roommate. the assistant nurse shake her head to erase all those dirty images of Tsuna in a less clothing and continue to jot down the numbers on the documents.

"Now next will be…"

"Sensei!"

The slide door opens abruptly and reveals a student wearing the senior Mahora sport uniform.

"What is it?" the nurse teacher asked.

"Akina got hit by a baseball and she's fainted!" the girl shouted. Shizuna went to her drawer and took out a medic kit.

"Alright, I'm coming." the older woman replied before turning her attention to her assistant. "Ako-chan, please continue until I get back ok?"

With that the nurse and the girl rush out of the room leaving the teacher and student all alone. An awkward silent fell between them. Ako was so uncomfortable, being left with a boy who is a few years older then her, but at the same time she was excited and thrilled.

"So…" The Vongola Heir started and breaks the silent between them. "… I'm in your care then?"

The assistant nurse just nods and smiles nervously.

"Well then. I'm in your capable hand, Izumi-san." he just smiled with a fresh blush on his face.

"Hai. Sensei." she also blushed.

Taking a deep breath she steels herself and begins her work.

During the first few check up, Ako had to resist the temptation on checking her P.E teacher too much. Each time she touch him, she had to restrain herself from trying to feel those thin yet muscular frame under those undershirt. Before long the physical check-up was almost finish, she checking the next thing she needed to do.

"Aright, now on…to…the…" her voice gradually faded as she blinked at the clipboard and then the medical interment in her other hand.

"?" Tsuna wonders why the assistant nurse froze in place as she fidgets with the stethoscope in her hand.

'Oh boy… this is starting to be one of those manga that I read before.' she gulped.

Making her way toward the confused teacher in a nervous fashion, Ako stopped in front of him and braced for what she about to ask.

"C-could you lift your shirt up?" she asked him, blushing madly.

This wasn't something she would usually ask for… nor something she wanted to do as matter of fact. But this task was given to her, so she just couldn't leave it.

The brunette blushes and raises an eye brow but just shrugs it off as he lifts his undershirt, reveal his bare chest. That is full of scars.

Ako suddenly lose grip of the stethoscope, there on her teacher chest are full of horrible scars, she was shaking uncontrollably.

Tsuna was confused to why is she shaking, he follow her gaze to his chest. That makes him realize and curse himself for not notice it earlier, he has hell forgotten that he had scars that not easily heal, thanks to all those past battles and training. Now what's he going to do!

"S-Sensei…?" That got his attention. "W-what are t-t-those….-"

"…I'm sorry for showing you these." he sighed. "I should have been more careful."

"S-sen…-"

He lifts one hand, signaling her to stop.

"Let me explain myself, Izumi-san." he said with a serious tone. "I just want you to know, I'm not into pointless fights or anything that could get me sent to prison."

The assistant nurse breath out in relive knowing that her teacher is not the kind of person that have anything to do with that is against the law. But still it raises a question why did he have those scar in the first place.

"Ano sensei ho-"

"How did I get these scars?" Tsuna finished her question. "My. And here I thought you're not the type of person who asks such personal things."

"Go-gomenasai!" she quickly apologized.

"Nah, it's ok." He chuckled. "It's natural for people to be curious."

Looking on the floor, the Vongola Heir found the stethoscope that the assistant nurse drops. He reaches out to take it.

"Ah! Let me do it, Sensei." She said as she bends down to take the medical equipment, unintentionally their head collide and fall on the bed. Ako was on top of Tsuna, both of them clutch their head in pain.

"Itai, Are you alright, Izumi-san?" Tsuna asked while rubbing his temple.

"Hai." she whimpered, she notices that she on top of her teacher, adding that her hands are on her teacher's bare chest which she unconsciously rub it.

"!" blush by the sudden feeling of those hands, Tsuna rephrase his early statement that this girl is more daring that he could give more credit.

The said girl is trap in her own world. Following every inches of outline of her teacher's chest, until one of her finger touch one of the many scars on his body. Her eyes soften a bit as she stroke that scar gently causing her teacher to grunt uncomfortably.

Tsuna feels uncomfortable by his student's boldness. Really, he never even thought such shy student a moment ago can be very bold the next. Now she is starting to rub one of his scars, that really making him loses his nerves.

"**Decimo, please re-equanimity yourself." the First Boss voice out. "Unless your want to be a father in young age." **

That statement was enough to snap the Vongola heir to his senses.

"I-i-izumi-san." he called her name.

That snaps her from her trance and look up. Red meets brown ones; her face was inches away from her teacher's, making her blush that gives a tomato run for it money.

Both stay silently and at the same time share the redness on their faces. Until the P.E teacher once again break the cold silent.

"Ano, I think you should get off of me before someone sees us in this position."

She nodded in agreement but before she does that, they heard a very familiar voice.

"I'm back…,eh?" the school nurse has return and now she has witness a very perverted scene.

…

…

…

"Ara, is this a bad time?" Shizuna asked with one hand hiding her smile.

Both teacher and student spend all morning to clear the misunderstanding. Tsuna was able to finish his check up and continue his work as a P.E teacher.

Next, in the afternoon, the Vongola heir received a few crate in front of Evangeline's cottage on he's way back, after beating the troublesome bear AGAIN. They're from Reborn said by the postcard. Opening each and every crate with a crowbar, he received all of his equipments, gadgets and resources. Hell even his bike got sent here. With the help of the Gynoid maid, he was able to finish packing his stuff in his room. Now with all of his stuff is here, now he could continue his work on finishing those requested box weapons. Suddenly his mechanic senses are tingling (Guess which parody is this one), with a quick movement he caught something, opening his palm it reveal a small fly, to human eyes that is. This fly was actually a mechanical spying robot. he crush the robatic fly, he knew it might came from the same person that try to spy on him during his fight with Setsuna. Well whoever this person is, they're in for a huge disappointment.

True to his words in a secret room the twin burn scientist curses the P.E teacher, this is the second time her plans were ruin to uncover the covert of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Even the smallest spy camera was still can be detected by that mysteries and good-looking Teacher. Blush by her own statement, why the heck did she thought her teacher in such manner although he's quite attractive. NO! not again. She shakes her head violently trying to get rid all those unnecessary thoughts, she's going to find out whatever the teacher is a threat to her plans or not if that the last thing she'll do.

That day Tsuna knew things are just about to heat up.

The fourth day. Now things just getting interesting, all the magical teachers were keeping an eye on him. He knew they were outside of the forest when he and Setsuna were busy in fighting. Thank to the chain ring all of his flame are now restrain so those guys can suspect him all they want but they don't have any proof that he was the source of that overwhelming power. It's like the cat and mouse game that he and his family use to play during his stay in the future, when the millfore tried to search the hidden Vongola base.

Well, it's nothing to worry about in fact it amused him too much.

That afternoon Ku Fei and Nagase kaeda approach him in class asking him to meet them at the World Tree. He came to that big size tree and found both Ku Fei and Kaeda waiting for him.

"Good afternoon, Sensei." said the tall girl.

"Afternoon aru." the tanned fighter wave at him.

"Good afternoon." he replied to them. "So what's this all about?"

"Well, Ku and myself were wondering if you could give us some tip for our training?" Kaeda asked.

"… Are sure?" Tsuna wandered. "Cause my training method might be too much for you two to handle…"

"Me sure." Ku answered. "Sensei, me was wondering if sensei had any martial art training aru?"

"You could say that." He replied. "But I'm more use to brawler type."

"I see. How long have you train?" Kaeda asked with a thinking pose.

"I started three years ago."

Two of them were shock. Three years only.

"Of course if you have a very strict and some sadistic tutors, anything is possible." he added. "Three years can cover nine years of training."

Ku Fei's eyes were burn with excitement; she took a stance wanting to test her teacher's strength. "Fight me-aru."

"Eh?"

"Please sensei, just this once?" the tanned girl asked with cute puppy dog eyes, something he couldn't say no.

"…fine." he sighed, rubbing his temple. "But only for ten minutes along with one hit cause I have something important to do."

"Ok." she beamed with enthusiasm. Waste no time she dash with a fist readied.

Having master at hand to hand combat, Tsuna easily guard and avoid all of the tanned girl's punch and kick with minimum ease. The Chinese fighter keeps on her on attack not giving the brunette to counter, but he can keep this up and not feeling tired. He estimate this girl has a very strong punch and kick without relying Ki or magic, something that reminds him of Ryohei during the Ring conflict.

Ku Fei was so excited. it's been so long that someone was able to keep up with her. She may not be the bright one in the head but her instinct can tell that he teacher is strong, Very strong. All of her attacks were easily guard and avoided by this mysteries teacher that only starts learning martial art for three years but had the same training of a seasonal fighter.

As the fight continues their time limit was almost up, Ku knew she needs a solid punch just to win this match. All she needs to do is waiting for any opening so she can give a quick blow to the teacher's stomach. Taking each and every step, she close the gap between herself and the brunette, when she was close enough she saw the opening and gave a quick move. The blow connects, well… almost actually.

Tsuna saw her muscle shift and knew what she was about to do. In one hand he caught the punch within the last minute while the other gave a flick to her forehead. The force behind that flick made her stumble back and land on her butt.

"Owwi, that hurts." she rub her red forehead.

"Sorry." he apologize.

"Its ok." she reassured him.

"Are you sure? I did kind of get carry away."

"It's ok, sensei." Kaeda said. "She may not look like it, Ku here is quite strong."

"Are, me feel like wanting to sleep." said the semi-conscious tanned fighter. Slowly she fall down and fall asleep.

"Zzz…"

…

…

"You were saying?" he gave her a blank expression.

"Ara, I have nothing in my defense Nin-nin." the tall girl said with a smile on her face.

Tsuna just shake his head while smiling. He could help but to think that this girl reminds him of Yamamoto's carefree and easygoing personality. Even thought his rain guardian is a swordsman while this girl is irony a ninja, call it intuition if he got it right. Well he still gave them tips for their own training, believe me their going to be sore all day if they don't get use to it.

Nothing much happen afterward except trying to finish the requested box weapon for his costumers, along getting to know with his landlord and the other residents. If you call dolls as the other residents then this just it, he almost freak out when Evangeline told the dolls to introduce themselves. No wonder she was know to be the 'puppet master', she CAN control dolls even human being, when she gave a small demonstration on him. He couldn't even control his body when she command him doing all kind of silly things. Like making him dance tango with Chachamaru, he didn't know why but the maid's body heat was pretty high when he touch her. Well the chibi vampire was enjoying it too much.

Finally the fifth day in Mahora. Tsuna was a bit restless, sure his normal routine was good to keep his strength in shape but not enough to boost his training for his flame. he keep wonder if there was any place for him to train. That is why he meets with the Dean.

Knock, Knock.

"Come in." the Dean said while busy fighting the menace: Paper works.

"Good day Dean Konoman." he bowed to the old mage.

"Hohoho, It's good too see you Tsunayoshi-kun." Konoman smiled and relive that he can temporary stop his battle with the paper menace. "What can I do for you on this fine morning?"

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"Uhh…"

"Go on."

"How should I say this…"

What is it?"

"Um…"

"Stop making an old man waiting MAN." the Dean scolds the Vongola Heir with an imaginary arrow that says 'Hurry!' "So speak up, what is it that you need!"

"Dean I need a place to train!" Tsuna blur it out.

"That the spirit!" Konoman praise as he give Tsuna a shotgun replied. "But the answer is No."

…

…

…

…

"I knew you will say that." Tsuna sighed knowing it was inevitable.

"Of course, after that little spar with Setsuna-kun. I knew that you power will draw attention either in or out of Mahora." he simply stated. "I can't risk the possible danger that Mahora might face."

"…"

"I'm really sorry Tsunayoshu-kun. I really am, but your powers were too much to handle."

"It's ok, Dean. I just need to find a someplace far to do some training." Tsuna grinned.

"If it's alright for you, I may have the suggestion on this." said a familiar voice.

Turning their attention to the door, they saw Evangeline leaning against the open door with her arms cross.

"Evangeline, aren't you supposes to be in class?" the Dean question her.

"Don't feel like it." she replied with a bored tone. "The boya was getting way too excited after I told him one of the locations that his father previous stay and it's getting on my nerve."

"Hoho, I can tell by looking at your face."

"Humph! Sure you can old man." she rolled her eyes. "Now then, about earlier..."

Glancing at Tsuna, she grabs him by the collar and start dragging him. "Follow me Tsunayoshi."

No need to, she's dragging him what the point for him to follow her. He looked at the Dean with a final wave.

/Evangeline's cottage./

After passing through the forest and Evangeline kicked the poor bear, they arrived at their home. She continues to drag the brunette to another part of the cottage that he's not familiar yet.

"Where are we?" Tsuna asked.

"One of my secret rooms that no one other then the Old Man and Takahata knows…"

Two large glass orbs on respective stand on the center of the room. One contains a miniature size resort while the other contains a white building with dual hourglasses between it.

"What's this?"

"This here is where you train, Tsunayoshi."

…

…

…

…

"Ano I hate to break it to you Mc- I mean Evangeline-san but isn't this too small to be called a training ground?" the Vongola Heir asked, using careful words that wouldn't offend his landlord.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Do not judge a book by it cover, Tsunayoshi." she wave her index finger in front of him. "Just wait and see."

"Wha-"he didn't finish his word before the magic circle on the floor lit up then flash filled the room. As the flash ended the two residents disappears.

/?./

Slowly open his eyes, Tsuna found himself in a world of whiteness. The ground or tiles are as pure as white. Turning his back he saw the same building with dual hourglasses.

"Well, what do you think?"

He saw Evangeline sitting on one the top of the hourglass, with a smirk that say - I just like the shocking expression of your.

Where are we? It feels like we're in that miniature size building that I saw earlier…" the Vongoa Heir said, while feeling the air of this place a bit dense.

"Indeed we are, Tsunayoshi." she answers him and jump down from the hourglass and land with grace. "We're within the glass orb."

"WHAT BUT THAT-"

"Impossible, my my you should know not everything is impossible." Evangeline chuckled while walking towards him. "After all you are dealing with a high class dark mage here."

"…" He has nothing to counter with that.

"Also this place is well suit for someone of your caliber." she added.

Evangeline took the time to explain how the place works. It seems that this place has the same time flow of the legendary Dragon Palace of the Dragon King. if 24-hours in this dimension has passed only an hour passes in the real world.

"But this place is a bit different then my resort that you saw earlier." his landlord grinned, something that remind him of Reborn's THE SMILE, a smile that promises infinite pain and suffering.

"*Gulp*"

"Unlike my resort this place has ten time gravity then earth's, adding that the atmosphere is pretty dense so do be careful not to get yourself dehydrated."

"Where in the nine circles of hells did you find this place." he asked, feeling a bit sick and heavy.

"It memento of Giotto I keep with Me." she answer with a small hint of sadness.

'Ngh, great why can't I shut up when it come with other people lives and past.' he really hate himself for being absentminded just like before when he try to find out about his Storm Guardian's past.

"Sorry."

"… It's alright, Tsunayoshi." the Chibi Vampire reassured him.

"…"

"Now then about the payment…" she's back o her evil self only this time it was to the Extreme.

"Payment?" he was scared the thoughts of what she want in return.

"Of course, you're dealing with a very bad and evil mage here. Payment is needed." The now Chibi Vampire is turning to Dark Evangel mode.

Tsuna look at the sky and wonder if the gods hate him.

* * *

And... cut! Kinda short I know I was a bit in a rush to finish this story. well I guess I should wrap things up for now and by the way Tsuna's birthday will be in 4-days time so here an early present for him.

Omake!

The Troublesome Storm.

In a dim room a lone teen was busy packing his stuff in a big bag. there wasn't much in his room other the TV and Bed that been provided.

"Wait for me Tenth, I be there as soon as possibe!" said the teen that was none other then the Vongola Storm Guardian.

Unknown to him a spy camera was watching him at the every corner of the ceiling. the person that spying the Storm guardian took out a cellphone and dial familiar numbers.

The next day - Early morning in Namimori.

Gokudera use every corner of the street to hide from being spot. every time he tried to follow his boss, interlopers always one step ahead of him, But this time he has the element of surprise and woke up earlier then anyone, he manage to reserve a train for him. It wasn't hard, all he need was to convince (Threaten) the worker in the Train station to open up early so he can aboard his way to Mahora.

He saw the lights at the Train station is on. This was his chance, running at full speed and by pass all the necessary check up he aboard the train.

"Hah I Did it! Take that Baseball idiot and turf-head!" he shouted. All he needs now is sleep and wait for the next stop.

"Ticket please!" said a cheerful voice.

"Keh I don' have any so get lose or I'll blow you to bits!" shout Gokudera.

"Maa, Maa you didn't have to be so cold, Gokudera." The checker smile.

"Ceh as if I need to listen to you baseball idiot..." he trail away as he notice who is under that uniform is non other then the cheerful Rain guardian. "How!"

"Well the kid told us you were going to Mahora using this train so me and the others are here to stop you." Yamamto grinned while playing his Hat.

"Wait... if your here... Don't tell me the one who's wheeling this thing is-"

"EXTREME SPEED UP!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Later after nearly crash to another train.

"LET ME GO!, DAMN IT!" shout the tied right-hand man.

"Maa, Maa don't get so work up." Yamamoto tried to calm his fellow classmate.

"THAT'S RIGHT OR ELSE YOU WILL WALK EVERYONE IN THE TOWN TO THE EXTREME!" The Sun guardian shout with his fist pump up at the sky.

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF! TURF-HEAD!" the Storm Guardian countered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY OCTOPUS-HEAD."

Both guardians glare to each other with electricity zapping out of their eyes. A girl in her mid teen sigh as she watch the pointless argue between her upper seniors. The girl has short silver hair, blue eyes and wears a dark green and white dress with several ghost insignias along the edges and breast pocket, and a black ribbon placed off-center on her hair. she carries a katana with a cherry blossom insignia and flower attached on her right hand, and a wakizashi strap on her left shoulder. She was a newcomer of the Vongola Family. Her Name is Konpaku Youmu.

"*Sigh* Their are at it again." She sigh knowing it was pointless to stop them. "Why can't they act more mature?"

"Haha, It just how they show their friendship for one another, Youmu-chan." The master-swordsman said.

"Really? They are more into killing each other to me, Senpai."

The Rain guardian couldn't help but to laugh at that.

"By the way Youmu-chan how your grandfather, Youki-san." Yamamoto asked his junior.

"Oji-sama is well, he keep asking me to marry you." she answered with a tint of blush on her face. After all, she was quite attach to her senior ever he volunteer to be her guide within the Vongola family.

"Oh I see. I think it better that we shouldn't tell him that we been going with each other."

"Agreed." She nodded.

"OI! YAMAMOTO IF YOU'RE DONE FLIRTING AROUND HELP ME! HIS TRYING TO GET AWAY!" Ryohei shots at him while holding the untied Gokudera that crawling to get away.

"TENTH!"

"Yare Yare How persistent is he?"

Youmou nodded in agreement as they join to help the Sun guardian pin down the Storm Guardian.

"TENTH!" Cried the right-hand man with tears streaming out of his eyes trying to claw himself to Mahora if he had to.

On the roof the all mighty Hitman watch as the scene played while enjoying his morning coffee.

"Yare Yare I was going to give them this letter but I better wait instead." Reborn put down a letter that say sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

And... cut wow I need to thank Fanofamany for remind me about Gokudera. I was think why don't i make AN Omake of what happen in Namimori when Tsuna is gone so here an early birthday for Tsuna.

Tsuna - Thank you Hibiki-san.

Don't mention it. Now I hope you Guy review and vote and don't for get to vote m poll in my profile and to those are anonymous you can just review or sent an E-mail at my Eternal-wingshotmail(dot)com.

well that all hope to see all of you guy again

Ja Ne!


	6. Onwards to Kyoto

Yello Hibiki here, I have some good and bad news! The good news is I'm allow to go home horray! I'm still a bit sick but that won't stop me to continue my work! And the bad news is I'm starting to find a part-time job to get some money for myself which automatically I need to find some time to continue this fiction and other that I might make.

speaking about my new stories, here some news for it.

The Flame of Destiny - ikkitousen, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! got first place.

The God of Sky, - Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Seikon no Qwaser. got second place.

The Knucklehead's brother - Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Naruto. got second place.

To Love-Ru Osora - Katekyo Hitman Reborn, To Love-Ru. got third place too.

Gensokyo's Great Sky - Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Touhou. got forth place.

I really never expect Ikkitousen got first place, I thought for sure Naruto would get first place. Well expect the unexpected they say, I'm going to start a small preview of each stories within the next week or so who knows that depend on this brain of mine and by the way the Decimo's Allergy is still in a testing process so it won't be finish any time soon but the other stories will. well let get the show started.

"talking"

'thinking'

"**Inner Voice"**

* * *

Onwards to Kyoto.

"-na-san, -suna-san, Tsuna-san!"

"Mng… ten more minutes, Kaa-san." mumble the sleeping brunette, currently it's 5 in the morning not to mention he was in the white quarters for two-weeks time in the real world fourteen hours straight.

Adding the place was 10-times gravity and heavy atmosphere, it's was bound to happened that he will hit his body limits. He stayed in Evangeline's resort another two-week in order to rest both mind and body. Boy oh boy he was so sore all over and a bit sick too, Heck his glove that was once light like a feather fell onto the ground like ton of iron when he wore them in his new training ground, he need to adept the resort first before he wear them again. It took him long but somehow adjust the heavy gravity a bit but not completely, he once again tried to wear his glove again, he manage to lift them but not wholly, then he tested on flaring the purest sky flame and firing X-burner which he successful fire three time the forth time was a complete failure because he need to balance his arms which he struggle to maintain into the right angle while the seal ring he wore cut most of his power that made him lose his balance on the flames, he totally injured himself in the process. That place was indeed a true training round. Good thing that his sadistic tutor isn't here to torment him into continue until he adept the environment of the white world, he thank whoever that gave him this blessing for not allowing the infamous Hitman to come along with him in Mahora.

"Tsuna-san, Mistress told me I'm allowed to use any method to force you to wake up." She warned him but he still asleep not caring anything.

"You have been warned." the Gynoid said while aiming a charged cannon to the poor defenseless Vongola.

/Evangeline's Cottage – Living Room./

The master of the cottage enjoys her morning tea that was brewed by her servant, usually she overslept during weekends or no classes but today she should be a bit responsible as a guardian for the young heir of Vongola. He is a Teacher so she sent Chachamaru to wake him up so he wouldn't be late for the school trip. She even gives the Gynoid the permission to use anything just to wake him up.

*Explosion!*

"Gggggyyyyyaaaaahhhhh!"

From that explosion and the scream of pain it's seem her guest is wide awake.

"Ahh, the scream of pain in the morning are music to my ears." Evangeline sighed with satisfaction while drinking her tea.

/A few minutes later./

A half burn brunette appears before her, he has fresh new band-aids sticking on his face and bandages warping around his limbs, his hair is more messier than usual and his eyes has bags under it. He wears a black suit with a white tie, carrying along his Vongola suitcase.

"Wow someone must be waking on the wrong side of the bed." Evangeline smirked and then sniffed. "And you smell delicious."

"Haha very funny." Tsuna said rolling his eyes, rubbing his aching neck. "Seriously, you didn't have to wake me like that."

"It's for your own good, Tsunayoshi. Beside today is the school trip and as Teacher you need go to the station early."

"Hai, Hai then I off." giving his landlord and her servant a goodbye wave, he pick up his suitcase and ran off.

* * *

/The forest pathway./

Tsuna was running through the woods with his normal speed. It's not that he is in a rush, there still some time for him to get there.

"Let see here." He searched his jacket for a certain letter that was given by the Dean yesterday. "Ah. Here it is."

The letter was nothing special; it only has the Mahora seal. The Dean told him that if by chances that his co-worker, Negi, somehow lost the letter or got stolen by the Kansai mages, then Tsuna must give the letter in Negi's place. If the young mage manage to give the letter to his Son-in-Law, the letter that Tsuna hold is still need to be given to his Son-in-law.

"In the end this letter is need to be sent to the Leader of the Kansai with or without Negi's letter." He said to himself as he hid the letter back to his inner pocket.

He continue his sprinting toward the forest entrance which a certain mammal who is waiting for the sprinting brunette. Tsuna hit the brake and stop to see the big o bear is in his way. This really irritates the Vongola heir.

"Oh come on, I don't have the time to play with you." Tsuna said with a very irritated voice. "Can't we postpone our fight for another day?"

The bear shake it head to gesture a no as he take out a signboard that written in kanji. "No, I have a request."

"Go on."

The bear twist the signboard and took out a black marker. It took the bear a few second to finish and show the sign. "I would like some souvenir when you get to Kyoto."

"So you won't annoy me today in exchange with souvenir?" he repeated. The bear nod and raise its right paw gesturing that he swears.

"…ok, well then see ya." he was about to walked pass the bear, but the mammal stop him by putting its paw on his shoulder, showing another text.

'Be careful. Kyoto is the enemy's strong point. There's no telling what might happen when you and that red head boy reach there, keep a close eye with konoe Jou-chan.'

"I will." He keeps the bear's advice in heart as he walk away.

* * *

/Mahora's train station./

He arrived at the train station within the minutes, he did want to fooling around for awhile but that going to give Nitta a burning fit for not coming early. Oh well, he could just sleep in the train later.

"Ah, Sawada-san Ohayo." the never ending excited ten year old teacher greet him with high spirit. "How are you today?"

"… Sleepy…" Tsuna said with a deadpan, seems like the kid didn't notice those black bags under the Vongola heir's eyelids.

"Really? I'm feeling excited that we're on our way to the ancient capital city of Japan for 5-days! School trips are the best!" Negi said with stars twinkling in his eyes.

Tsuna just roll his eyes and smiled, he remember that his co-worker is still a kid, of course that he would get work up on this occasion.

'Not to mention that place is where his father once settle there.' thanks to Evangeline, he knows the real reason why the young Springfield was so eager going to Kyoto.

"**Kyoto huh… It's been awhile since I last saw the old capital city of Japan." Giotto said with chuckled.**

'Well guess we're going to have very refreshing memories there huh.' Tsuna chuckled alongside with his ancestor.

"**Indeed we shall."**

Not to long some of the classes arrive early then expect, Tsuna eyes land on the class that he and Negi are currently teaching. "Wah! They all came early!"

"Looking forward to Kyoto haven't you, Negi-kun?" Makie asked the child teacher.

"Yes!"

Tsuna notice that Ako is staring at him. "Is there something on my face Izumi-san?" He asked the blue haired girl.

"Uh... why is you face full of Band-Aids?" she even notice bandages warping on his hands.

"Hehehe… I push myself way too hard." he stick his tongue cutely and scratch his back head.

"Sensei you need to take more care of your body or else you might hurt yourself even more." Ako scold the P.E teacher.

"I will." He grinned, while one of his hands is on his back, crossing his fingers. 'I can't promise you that Izumi-san, Colonnello once said, 'No pain, No gain kora.' what he said.

"It's alright..." She has returned to her shy full self again.

"Class 3-A, 3-D, 3-H and 3-J please head towards your home room teacher so you for roll call and division into groups!" Shizuna announced. Negi was waving a flag that has 3-A on it.

"Over here girls!" Negi cheered. "Sawada-san, can you please check the people who arrive?"

"Alright." Tsuna take the clipboard and put his suitcase down. "Let see here."

Group 1: Kakizaki Misa, Kugimiya Modoka, Shiina Sakurako, Narutaki Fuuka and Fumika.

The Cheerleading trio and the twins came in, the trio commenting about the birthday bash they had and the fun time on the karaoke, the youngest twin was a bit sore that she was not invited while the eldest was sneaking into another compartment, she was caught by Tsuna who carried her by the collar, Not that she mind as she took advantage on sitting on Tsuna's shoulders as the P.E teacher walk to the group 1 sit.

"Group one. Check."

Group 2: Yotsuba Satsuki, Kasuga Misora, Nagase Kaede, Hakase Satomi, Chao Lingshen and Ku Fei.

Ku Fei was begging Tsuna for another match with him which he skillfully reasoning her they can have another match after the School Trip, she was thrilled and declare that she won't lose this time.

Kaeda thank him for the tips he gave and also wanting to test her skills with him after the school trip, he agreed.

Yotsuba Satsuki was selling nikuman as she got on the train, Tsuna bought some because he didn't have any breakfast this morning.

Chao watch the P.E teacher chewing the meat bun while ticking the clipboard, it kinda cute she thought but then she shake her head furiously to make those thoughts go away and continue entering the compartment.

"…Check."

Group 3:Asakura Kazumi, Murakami Natsumi, Hasegawa Chisame, Naba Chizuru and Yukihiro Ayaka.

Natsumi entered the car looking at everything with awe. Chisame was just considering everything stupid. Asakura was busy taking pictures of everything, especially the red hair english Teacher. Chizuru was giggling at Ayaka, who was trying to drag the ten year old teacher to the car where she rent.

Tsuna grab Negi's wrist and with small effort he pull the English teacher back. "Yukihiro-san, please do not disturb your teacher when he is doing his work."

the blonde hair girl at first refuse, but suddenly the place turn dim and a black aura that is emitting for Tsuna's body, reform and turn into a lion that roar at her, telling her to know her place.

"Check~." the smiling brunette said that scares his co-worker, the phantom lion is still there.

Group-4: Akira Okochi, Mana Tatsumiya, Ako Izumi, Yuna Akashi and Makie Sasaki.

"Are you guys okay?" Mana asked.

"Ako are you sick even before the trip starts?" Akira asked rubbing Ako's back.

"N-no, I think I just ate too much nikuman," Ako replied using Yuna as support.

"You want me to get you water?" Yuna asked. Ako nodded and Yuna bought some from the vending machine on the train.

"Negi-kun! Do you want to hang out with us as during free activity day!" Makie questioned happily. Negi and Chamo sweat drop at her energy. Tsuna gotten used with hyper active people, but they can not be compared with the real Extreme Boxing senior of his.

"Sasaki-san he's taken, err very busy," Ayaka replied hotly. This caused Makie to pout and turn away.

"And you just told me to take care of my health, Izumi-san." Tsuna raise an eye brow. "Kinda hypocrite to me."

"I can't help it." she said weakly. "It was too delicious."

"Right. Check."

Group-5: Nodoka Miyazaki, Haruna Saotome, Yue Ayase, Asuna Kagurazaka and Konoka Konoe

"This is your chance Nodoka. Go ask him 'Will you go out with me on free activity day?'" Haruna suggested to the quiet book worm.

"B-but…" was all Nodoka could say.

"Come on I don't think Negi-sensei would turn you down if you ask him." Yue just watched her friends as she sipped her juice box.

"Negi did you eat properly?" Asuna asked the boy.

"Yes I did. Thanks for the onigiri."

"Thank goodness they were okay," Konoka said. "Oh hello Iichino, Sawada-sensei."

"Yello." Tsuna greet back with a smile.

"What happen to you, sensei" She notices the small injuries all over Tsuna. "It's almost like you got hit with a lazer cannon."

Tsuna sweat drop by that statement. "Uh… I fell down?"

"You really need to be careful Sensei, Falling down is not a funny business" She advised him.

Everyone beside Tsuna and Konoka face faulted they know that fall down excuse thing was a lie but they just shrug it off as if it was nothing, the girls enter the train.

"Hmm?"

"What is it, Sawada-san?" Negi asked.

"We're missing some students." Tsuna replied. Group 6, he understands Evangeline can't come along because of the seal that was place by the Thousand Master, along with Chachamaru. "That leaves-"

"Sorry that we're late Negi-sensei, Sawada-sensei." said a solemn voice.

Both the teachers meet a girl with ebony hair put up in a pony tail on her left side. She made an eye contact with the Vongola Heir for a moment that told him she was sorry that she was late, he just nod.

"Ah, you're seat number 15 Sakurazaki Setsuna and number 31 Zazie Rainyday." Negi point out as Tsuna ticked the two off the clipboard.

"Hai, I am supposed to be the leader of group six, but since Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san are not here, it only me and Zazie-san. What do we do?" Setsuna asked.

"Really! well... I think you two should join with the other group."

"If I may, I suggest Sakurazaki-san should join with Kagurazaka-san's group while Rainday-san with Yukihiro-san." Tsuna suggested.

"That a brilliant idea, Sawada-san." Negi praised the P.E teacher, the respective girls agreed.

"Ah Se-chan, it looks like we're in the same group." Konoka said with her natural cheerfulness. The swordswoman didn't know how to reply so all she did was bow and walk away, leaving the sad girl.

Tsuna raise an eye brow, wondering what with the girl's cold demeanor. 'Guess me and her have something to talk later on.'

After a few minutes the train started to move. Negi and Shizuna walked up to the middle of the car and Negi spoke, while Tsuna sat down at a window seat trying to get some nap.

"All right everyone! The 15th annual school trip is about to begin. Let us make the most out of five days and four nights in Kyoto. There is going to be a lot of free time for the groups, so I think this is going to be a fun trip. Please try not to get hurt, lost or cause anyone else in trouble. Especially do not get yourself hu-AHH!"

Tsuna open one eye and look at the other two teachers and saw Negi on the floor with swirls in his eyes, a food cart right next to him. The woman with food cart apologies to the boy.

'How ironic that is.' Tsuna thought.

"**Indeed." Primo nodded in agreement.**

During the journey some of 3-A girls were playing a card game that got Negi interested, while Tsuna continue his sleep in his chair.

"It seems like they are having fun huh?" Negi asked Chamo.

"Yeah but it is a good time to check our surroundings," Chamo whispered.

"Huh? Why?"

"Didn't you hear the old man? There might be people trying to stop us. There may be spies from Kansai."

"Eh! Spies!" can they low down the volume the brunette can hear them.

"All right! I cast "spell of flames" on you for 5 points" Yuna exclaimed.

"Damn I was killing you slowly with my "Frog Perdition" card too!" Haruna said.

"Arg... these stupid frogs" Haruna said as she dug into her backpack to get Yuna's prize, they were betting with chocolates.

Haruna opened the box and a frog jumped out, scaring the girls.

"GYAH! A FROG!" Haruna and Yuna said shocked, Yue was as well, but she showed more on her face than by her words.

Kaede however was worst, she was shivering in fright.

Tsuna cracked his eye open and looked at what could have caused it. He went over the top of his chair and saw a ton of frogs aboard the train. He sighs as searching his jacket and taking out the ring of the sky version X.

"Na-tsu." He whispered as the two rings glow with orange light and transform into the premature lion of the sky.

"Gao!"

"Na-tsu, Silenzioso ruggito (translation: silent roar)." the lion comply as it took its stand before releasing the most mighty but unheard roar that can only be hear to animals and trained people.

"What's with all these frogs?" Negi shouted as he attempted to catch some frogs.

"They all just appeared like magic!" Asuna shouted helping out.

Sensei we've managed to get most of the frogs-aru," Ku Fei said.

"Shizuna-sensei fainted," Makie called out.

"Someone bring her to the health committee officer, Iichino take an emergency roll call," Negi commanded seeing as he was the senior teacher there.

The health officer has fainted too!" Asuna cried out.

As the chaos continues suddenly the frogs stop dead at their tracks, all the students including Negi stare in confuse as to why all the frogs suddenly stop and shaking in fear.

Tsuna quickly hide Na-tsu and open one of the train's window, all the frogs quickly hop out of the open window as well as the frogs that got caught.

"Good, some peace and quite..." Tsuna sighed then he saw Negi aftering a flying swallow. "...or not."

For a second there he thought that was Yamamoto's Rondine di Pioggia ver. Vongola, Kojirou, but it wasn't. That swallow doesn't emit Dying will flame nor a living thing. He tailed behind the poor teacher and watch as the English teacher tried to cast a disarm spell to the swallow but failed as he collided with the same woman that push the food cart, quick the ten year old teacher apologies, he continue his pursuit on the fake bird.

The fake bird carry on its escape to the end of the train only to meet a sharp cut as it fell to the floor.

"WAIT!" Negi arrived at the scenery and meet with Sakurazaki Setsuna, holding his letter.

"... Negi-sensei." She stare at the young teacher of her.

"S-Sakurazaki-san." He wondered, what is she doing here.

"... Is this your?" holding out the letter infront of him.

"Ah! My important letter!" he shouted. "Thank you you really saved me there!"

"... It would be wise to be careful, Sensei..." She advised him. "Especially when we arrive on the other side..."

That the last thing she said as she excuse herself and left the a bit confuse english teacher.

"Ah! Thank you..."

"H... Hey, hey Aniki!" the ferret (Ermine!) getting Negi's attention. "What are you thanking her for!"

"That girl is Suspicious as hell! You better keep your eyes on her!"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Negi asked.

"Just look at that, Aniki!" he point down right infront of Negi's foot. Negi found a bird like shape paper that got cut in half.

"T... This is...-"

"It's the same shape of the bird from before, she must have been the one controlling it." Chamo continued.

"Eh! Then that means-!"

"Yes! She could be the spy from the west!" the ferret (Ermine!) finished.

"N-No way." Negi mumbled.

"Yeah! But let not forget that Sawada guy. He's seems to be suspicious as well."

"What! Sawada-san is also a spy!" the English teacher exclaimed with sweats, think that he couldn't possibly win against two people of the west all by himself.

"It true, think about it, he came a week ago before the trip, too much of coincidence don't you think?" Chamo asked. "Also during the frog attack, he did something to the frogs, that why all those amphibians ran away by that terrifying roar that I hear."

"You heard it too!" Negi asked in surprise, that roar was so silent at the same time very powerful that almost made him jump out from his skin.

"Yeah, it almost made me piss my fur." Chamo tremble in fear.

"Eww Chamo-kun!" Negi put down his wet friend and saw a small spot on his shoulder. "Now, look what you did!"

"Sorry, Aniki!" Chamo apologies. "But we need to be careful on those two."

'Uh… Not only Sakurazaki-san but Sawada-san as well!' Negi freak out. 'W-W-What should I do!"

* * *

/At the same time./

"… Good job on saving Negi-kun's letter, Setsuna." Tsuna sat on the empty sit one compartments away from the one that Negi in.

"He seems so helpless so I lend him a hand." She replied while standing next to him.

"… or a sword." He joked causing Setsuna to chuckle.

"Funny Sensei." Setsuna smiled.

"I try my best." He smiled at the same time patting his Sky lion.

"Is that so." The Swordsman smirked taking a sit next to him.

"Guess so, by the way…" he stops patting his lion. "What with you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean earlier you were ignoring Konoka and avoiding her, aren't you two supposed to be good friends."

"…" Setsuna avoid Tsuna's glance.

"… *Sigh* If you wouldn't talk, our deal is off." He said calmly.

"Ngh… this is going to be a long story." She tried to find a reason not to talk about it.

"We got time before we arrive, so start talking." The Vongola said in authority voice.

"Huh, very well."

* * *

And... cut that all for now next is the Omake!

Omake!

It's over WHAT!

Two years ago in the laboratory of Irie Shoichi in an underground of his family's apartment, He was busying on his new invention that he planned a few month ago. He fuse all the knowledge from his future self along with his studying under the Arcobaleno of Lightning, to make some use of it.

"Just a few here and there!" he has finished his invention. "With this we can-"

"Sho-chan! you're friends are here!" his mother call from his room that he left a walky-talky just in case his mother who is about to come in his room.

"Ah crap, they here already!." he rushed and add some of the necessary gears. "... and done!"

Waste no time he sprint to the elevator and press the button to his room, within the second he arrived to his room from his secret door that been camouflage with his cabinet. Shoichi land on his bottom but keep his not invention safe from harm.

The door open and reveal his mother along with his older sister. "Shoichi?"

"Here Ka-san!" he gave his mother a nervous wave.

"There you are, you friends have been waiting for you!"

"W-Well tell them I be there a few seconds."

/A few minutes later./

"Argh what taking him so long, we been here for all day long." Gokudera said impatiently as he clawing his trouser.

"You mean a few minutes Gokudera." Yamamoto correct him.

"Keh!" the Storm guardian scoffed.

"Gokudera-kun have some patient, you know Shoichi-kun is always busy so give him so time." Tsuna tried to calm his storm guardian.

"Aright tenth, but he better have a good explanation for his tardiness or else I'm going to blow him and this apartment to Kingdom come!" The right-hand man exclaim with four dynamites on each hands.

"EXTREME CRUSH!" Ryohei shout as he disable all the dynamites or the right word crush them. "Calm down Octopus-head!"

"Grrrggghhh! stop calling me Octopus-head! Lawn-head!"

"I'LL STOP WHEN YOU STOP YELLING ALL THE TIME TO THE VERY **EXTREME**!" he shout to his fellow guardian with a mighty cry that make Gokudera fly back and hit the wall leaving a spider web patten crack.

"THAT FREAKING HURTS!" before Strom and Sun guardian make a fuss.

"I'm sorry that I'm late!" Shoichi arrives at his apartment living room.

"Ah! Shoichi-kun." The Tsuna greet him.

"Yo." Yamamoto greet him too.

"It about time." Gokudera scoffed.

"Hell to the Extreme."

"You mean 'hello' right?" The glasses boy asked.

"Oh! Sori about that!"

"Hahaha." Shoichi laugh nervously at the hyper active boxer's poor vocabulary.

"So what is that you want to show us." Yamamoto wondered.

"This!" revealing his new invention.

The object was quite small it has a semi-transparent colored monocle that attach with a machine that shape almost like a ear-piece.

"So what does it do?" Gokudera asked not impressed by the glasses boy's new creation.

"G-Gokudera-kun." Tsuna tried to warned him not to be rude.

"It's Ok Tsunayoshi-kun." The glasses boy pick his invention while taking off his glasses and wear his creation by attaching it to his left ear. "It better test it first."

He push a small button on the ear-piece then small numbers appears on the lens as he aim it to Gokudera first. "5900000 F.V (Fiamma Voltage.)"

"What the heck are you looking at me!" Gokudera glare at the unglasses boy.

"I'm just checking if this works." he said as he continue scanning Gokudera. "Flames - Storm, Rain, Sun, Cloud and Lightning. Distances - 300 meter."

"There it works!" He congratulate himself. "The Scouter works!"

"Ano Shoichi-kun?"

"Ah! Sorry I was so Excited it works that I forget to explain." he smiled. "You see here it a scouter."

"Sco-What." Ryohei asked.

"Scouter, this is a gadget that the ability to scan an enemy's flame level, types of flames and both the direction and distance of the enemy." Shoichi explained.

"Heeh..." Yamamoto was impressed.

"That incredible Shoichi-kun." Tsuna was awed by this gadget.

"Extreme!"

"Heh." Gokudera snorted.

"Can I try Irie!" Ryohei asked, suddenly appear in front of the Shoichi. "I promise, I be **EXTREMELY **careful!"

"Uh... sure." He was hesitate, give his brand new invention to a idiot with the strength of a monster. "... just be careful."

"OK!" the captain of boxing grab the scouter a wear it to his left ear. "LET SEE HERE."

pushing the small button he aim it to Yamamoto, numbers appear and scanning the Rain guardian.

"YAMAMOTO FLAME POWER - 8000000 F.V." he announced. "FLAME - RAIN. DISTANCE - 290 METERS."

"Wow I beat Gokudera in terms of power." the cheerful guardian laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL. HOW THE HECK CAN THIS BASEBALL-IDIOT BEAT ME." Gokudera shouted. "GIVE ME THAT!"

"HEY!" the storm guardian stole the Scouter from the Sun guardian.

"Let see here!" pressing the button and aiming it to Ryohei. "3300000 F.V. Flame - Sun. Distance - 50 meters."

"HAH! I BEAT YA TURF-HEAD!"

"WHAT! THAT BULL TO THE EXTREME!"

"My turn~!" Yamamoto said in a singsong tone, stealing the Scouter from his fellow guardian. "Let see here."

Yamamoto aim it to Tsuna. When the result finish, he was speechless.

"What wrong Yamamoto?" Tsuna wondered.

"Give me that!" Gokudera shout and take the Scouter from the speechless Rain guardian. "Let me do it for you. Tenth!"

When the result came even the Storm guardian was left speechless, "..."

"What is it Gokudera?" Now Tsuna is really getting worried.

"IF YOU CAN'T MAKE A WORD OF IT THEN LET ME DO IT." yet again the Scouter got taking. "LET ME SEE."

Again it happened, that sun guardian was left speechless.

"What is it?" The Vongola Heir is getting frustrated.

"Ano let me do it for you, Tsunayoshi-kun." slowly taking the Scouter from the Captain of Boxing. "Here we go."

...

...

...

"Can you guys stop it, the suspends is killing me!" Tsuna shouted at them.

"I-It's-" Shoichi started.

"-Extremely-"

"-over-" Yamamoto continued.

"20000000 F.V.!"

* * *

And... cut see ya for another chapter~!

Ja Ne!


	7. The First Night in Kyoto Part 1

Hey guess I'm back! Man it been a rough weeks since my final exam, I been very busy for look a Part-time job around that it nearly kill me. I have problem that I encounter during this few weeks, one my laptop got crash had to borrow my dad which I can use for an hour that cost me a lot of time just to finish this chapter, two nearly got sick but somehow mange to heal within a day but still a bit sick, three need some inspiration to help me to my going to continue this story that why I need a Part-time job to earn money and buy myself a PSP and PS3 to help my inspiration.

And by the way the preview that is said before... It might take sometime to finish because my laptop is crash had to redo it on my dad or mom laptop so please wait a little longer, OK?

Also I had to thank Ignisha for helping me to who should Tsuna face during the Kyoto arc Battle and I can guess with a few hints you can guess who appears themselves to fight Tsuna.

Well then let the story begin.

And don't forget to vote who should be in Tsuna's Harem, I thank a good friend of mine with our little conversation that I have agree to put 10 people or more in Tsuna's Harem. better 10 then 27 right? Also to those who haven't vote my pool for my second story please do hope to vote, need so help which should be my second story, Please~.

then here we go!

* * *

/?/

In a dark alley, two people are waiting their client to arrive. They wear a long black clock with red clouds and a chin high collar. They also wear a conical straw hat with a small ornamental and a head protector but they have different symbols.

"Is he here yet?" said one of them with blue skin and a broad sword that is wrap in bandages. "It is getting boring with all this waiting."

"Be patient, he'll come." The other one said with his eyes close.

"By the way, are you sure we should trust this guy?" the blue skin asked. "He suddenly appears out of no where and requests the organization."

"Leader-san is the one who accept that person's request, we have no choice but to comply to his order."

"Well it doesn't matter as long as I get the chance to fight." The other smiles with a fangs grin.

"Don't get way to excited." His partner warned him opening his eyes, revealing red eyes and 3 tomoes on each eye.

"Sorry for my lateness." Said a monotonous voice.

/Kyoto's train station./

The Mahora citizens arrive at Kyoto. The first thing they did was have their thing brought to their hotel and they walked to Kiyomizu Temple. They took a class photo in front of it, Tsuna was standing next to Setsuna when they took the picture. He didn't pay much attention to Yue's explanation about Kiyomizu Temple famous "I'm going to jump off the Kiyomizu stage" as he was look at the site. Ever since they walk in Kyoto there this nagging feeing in the back of his mind as if it try to warn him about something but not sure what.

"Sawada-sensei!" said an energized voice follow by a sudden weight on his shoulder, looking up he meet face to face with the older Narutaki twins.

"What is it, um… Fuuka-san?" he said unsure.

"Ding! That right" she giggled.

Tsuna notice another person standing right beside him, looking at the person he found the younger twin of the Narutaki twin.

"And you're Fumika-san?"

"Hai sensei." She replied shyly.

"Why are you zoning out Sensei the other are on a move." Fuuka point out on their class that moves on their next destination.

"Yabe!" He followed them not mind with the extra weight on his shoulder.

Following his class. he witnessing the class rep and the pink gymnastic fall in a large hole while the bookworm reaches the love stone. Tsuna couldn't help to have a huge question mark that appears comically above his head.

"What the?" he gave Setsuna who is standing near the charm stand a question look, who in return shook her head which signal him it not her.

Next they visit the Otowa Waterfalls, he listen yet another petty legend of the fall.

"Sheesh, aren't they too young to think about marriage?" he wondered.

"That how girls are Sensei." Fuuka, who he nearly forgotten that she still sitting on his shoulder.

"Really? But shouldn't you girls be thinking the present instead the future." The brunette asked. "After all... there still much more time to think about the future."

'Yeah there still more time to think about the future.' Tsuna thought with a sad expression.

"What the heck!"

That outburst caught the Vongola Heir's attention and notice half of the class are on the ground, unconscious. Walk toward the suspicious waterfall, he took a dip of the Water? And taste it.

'! Who in their right mind would put sake in the Waterfall!' he thought with frown on his face. Even the Twins, who are with him that moment ago, drink the alcoholic Waterfall and fall unconscious.

Tsuna notice his co-worker has gone missing, he just shrug and gather the drunken girls. When the other teachers arrive he and Asuna came up an excuse that they were tired and needed to rest.

He even carry all the students all by himself to the hotel, the other were awe by the P.E teacher's strength that he was able to lift half of the 3-A students.

/Arashi Yama./

"I'm not mistaking it! This must be the work of those two damn spies!" Chamo shouted. Both he and Negi were sitting in the lounge of the hotel.

"I don't think so Chamo-kun." Negi said trying to defending both of his Co-worker and Student. "I mean of course they were near the site but not enough proof they are the one who did it."

"Aniki! stop being too naïve!"

"But still…" Negi tried to reasoning the Ermine.

"Negi!" Asuna called as she entered the room. "We put the drunken girls in their rooms so they can sleep, but tell me what is going on here."

Negi got into explaining what has happened and what he is going to do there.

"So there is weird magic association from Kansai attacking 3-A?"

"Hai."

"Another magical disaster huh." Asuna sighed.

"I'm sorry Asuna-san." The young teacher apologized.

"I guess you want my help again right? Don't worry I got your back."

Asuna-san." Negi was thankful for having a dependable partner on his side.

"That right! Seems like both that Sawada guy and Sakurazaki are the spies!" Chamo stated.

"Eh? Sakurazaki-san a spy? Even Sawada-Sensei!" Asuna said shocked but the most thing that shock her is that even her P.E teacher is also a spy.

"Sakurazaki is from your class so do you know anything about her Ane-san?"

"Eh… well from what I heard she was a childhood friend of Konoka, but I have never really seen them talking to each other." She recalled the entire thing that Konoka said to her. But the thought of her P.E teacher being a spy make her fell uncomfortable somehow.

"If they were childhood friends that means…" Chamo realized.

"Wait I got something here," Negi said taking out his roster from his bag. "It's says Kyoto under her name right here!"

"So she must be from Kyoto after all!" Chamo said clutching his fist. "There's no doubt about it! She is an assassin sent by the Kansai Magic Association! Along with that Sawada guy!"

"Are you sure? Sawada-sensei doesn't look like a spy to me." She remember all the time she spend with the brunette teacher, she even feel comfortable each time she meet him.

"Even you too Ane-san?"

"Yeah Chamo-kun, Sawada-san seems to be too nice to be an assassin." Negi added. He thought of Tsuna like a brother figure that he never had.

"Aniki!" It seems like the two are against him. "But that never change the fact that he is suspicious!"

"I still trust Sawada-sensei." Asuna confidently said.

"Me too!" Negi tag along. "Sorry Chamo-kun but I trust Sawada-san."

"NAIVE! It's that kind of thinking that will get us killed in a battle!" Chamo practically shouted "for a spy, the first rule is to gain the enemy's trust! Then... when they are vulnerable... stab em in the back!" Chamo slam his fist.

/Negi and Tsuna's Room./

"Ouch even I won't go that far." Tsuna sweat drop by that Rat's (Ermine!) declaration from his micro size spy gadget that attach on his Co-worker's green jacket. "Although Mukuro would do it."

Ever since the sake incident at the waterfall, Tsuna stay in his and Negi's room. He only acts as a backup but if both Negi and Setsuna are in trouble then he will step in to help. But right now he needs to be on a lookout just in case if the enemy also targeting the class, the enemy always target for a hostage. He even places some mini camera all over the hotel so he could have a head start if the enemy tries to infiltrate the hotel.

"Well guess it moon watching tonight." He said to himself while changing into the hotel's Yukata.

Tsuna went out of the room and on his way out of the hotel. Only to stop near the lounge where he found Asuna, Setsuna and Negi, he hide from their eye sight and eavesdrop on them. The brunette has already knows about the way of the mages of the east ways of fighting so he didn't need to listen it again and continue observing them. He was about to leave when Asuna said something that caught his interest.

"Ne, Sakurazaki-san." Asuna called.

"What is it Kagurazaka-san?"

"It that… Does Sawada-sensei have anything to do with the Association?" the twin tail girl asked.

The Hanyo was hesitated whatever or not tell them about the P.E teacher's true identity. There's a few advantage for them knowing the secret but at the same time there a disadvantage from them too. Seriously will those two still trust the P.E teacher if they know his true identity is a Mafia Boss from the fame Vongola Family?

Shaking her head, she must make a decision on the matter. "No, he isn't." Setsuna lied. She already promise to the Dean and Tsuna that she won't give an information about her P.E teacher to anyone including the other teachers or classmate.

"So you two aren't in this together?" Negi asked. Setsuna shake her head.

"Then what that scary roar that me and Aniki heard?" Chamo questioned.

"Scary roar?" the swordswoman was confused about.

"Yeah, the roar that make all those amphibians run with their tail between their legs."

Setsuna thought about it, she did remember that terrifying roar during the incident in the train but then she remembers that her P.E teacher was patting a premature lion when they were alone. She guess that it must been that lion that scares all those summoning frogs.

"That roar came in that Sawada guy direction." The Ermine stated. "That guy must be the real culprit of all the incidents."

"Chamo…" Negi can help but to think that his friend is being was too paranoid.

"Then he must be the real assassin that was sent by the Kansai Association!"

The temperature in the lounge dropped as the Hanyo glared dagger toward the ermine. The ermine yelp and hide within the English teacher's green jacket. Even Asuna and Negi took a step back, fearing the swordswoman's Killer intent.

"Do not accuse Sawada-sensei being the enemy here." Setsuna said coldly, she had a high respect of the Vongola heir after their little talk.

"B-B-But-"

"No but." She said while her hand is fingering on her sword's hilt causing the ermine to cow in fear.

/Back to Tsuna./

Tsuna left the lounge with a smile on his face while exiting the hotel. He was happy that someone was defending him even though they just meet for a week, but it still gave him the feeling of welcoming. Now it raised the desire of protecting not just Konoka but the entire class.

"I'm really thankful for Grandpa giving me this mission." He said to himself.

When he exiting the hotel. He jumps upward on the roof so he can start his surveillance the surroundings.

'Hope nothing happen tonight.' Tsuna thought as he sits down.

Unfortunately trouble had just begun.

/in the group 5 & 6 room./

'Man and here we're supposed to be enjoying our school trip, why can it be like walking to the amusement park for once.' Asuna thought as she was about to turn in tonight.

"Mmh… Asuna?" said a sleepy voice.

"Ah. Konoka, sorry for waking you up."

"Mmm." She nodded before standing up and walks toward the door.

"Where are you going?" her roommate asked.

"Toilet..." she said sleepily.

'Hmm… I guess that ok.' The twin tailed thought. "Take care, Ok?"

"U~N." Konoka replied.

/Hotel's restroom./

"Ya~wn." She yawned cutely. 'I had a dream about playing with Set-chan.'

Just as she opens the door she bumps with something soft. Taking a few steps back and look on what she bump into. It a giant monkey outfit sitting on the close toilet-bow with two other small monkey waving at her. The head turn and reveal a woman with glasses.

"…" the glasses woman smirks darkly. "I'm still using it."

Before Konoka can scream the little monkey leap onto her while the bigger one close her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

"Just kidding~" the monkey woman laugh.

/the entrance of the restroom./

"Konoka sure taking so long." Asuna enter the restroom along with Yue. "Does she have an upset stomach?"

"Uu… I need to go to the toilet too…" Yue groggy said.

When they arrive at the restroom, Asuna knock the door.

"Konoka! Are you alright?" the twin tailed asked.

"I'm still using it~" Konoka voice said with a singsong tone.

"Ah… Right… Sorry…"

/On the roof./

"?" Tsuna snap his eyes open. 'What's that?'

"**It seems the enemy has successfully infiltrated the hotel."**

"… I could guess Negi was the one who let them in…" the Vongola Heir sighed.

"**The possibility is high."**

"Yare, Yare."

/Outside the hotel – Negi Springfield./

"ACHOO!"

"Are you alright Aniki?" Chamo asked with worry.

"Yeah." He replied while wiping his nose.

"Did you get a cold?"

"No, someone must be talking about me." Scratching his head.

Everything was normal until a giant monkey carrying Konoka landed right in front of him.

"A Monkey!" The ten year old teacher shouted with surprise.

"Ara." The monkey said. "If it isn't the cute little mage that ran into earlier."

"Konoka-San!" he yelled when he notice who the girl was. "Hold it right there, Monkey-san!"

Taking out his training wand and started chanting "Ras Tel mas Scir-" before he even cast a single magic he was interrupted by a dozen of little monkeys.

Negi/ Negi-sensei!" Asuna and Setsuna arrive and help the young mage of getting rid all the monkeys. As soon he was free they give chase on the Monkey woman.

Not far from the trios, a shadow leaps out of the opening and follows them. The shadow was none other then the Sawada Tsunayoshi, who is following the trios.

'Well then, how are going to solve this Negi-kun.'

They ran straight into the train station and onto the train. The P.E teacher jumps on the end of the train's compartments and piercing the top of the train with his finger to hold on to the speeding train.

/The compartment that the trios in./

"Stop!"

"Heh, guess it's time for my second Charm." The woman said while the monkey that is on her shoulder took out a talisman. "Charm-san, Charm-san, help my escape.

With that the monkey that hold the talisman throw it to the automatic door's window. Then a sudden of high water pressure gushes out of the talisman, flooding the compartment.

"Wha-" Asuna shouted as the compartment was fully of water and wave that tries to drown them.

"Hohoho. Hopeful this will drown all of you to death, well goodbye." The monkey woman giggled.

"MATTE! GOOROH… RES TEL MAS GROOO…!" Negi tried to cast a spell but with his mouth is full of rushing water, he won't manage to cast even a single spell.

"DAMN IT! MY CLOTH ARE ABOUT COME OFF!" it not the time to worry about your clothes Asuna!

"WHAT INCREDIBLE MAGIC GROO…!" Chamo thought while hold on to his aniki yukata sleeve. "TO ABLE TO BRING THIS MUCH WATER IN A SHORT TIME!"

/Back to Tsuna./

"Tch!" Tsuna gritted his teeth. He was about to enter Hyper Mode and blow a hole on the side of the flooded compartment.

His Hyper Intuition sense incoming danger, he back-flip and evading a giant fireball that blast the top of the train.

"What the-" he sense is on alarmed

A silhouette appears within the smoke of the burn out roof and raising his sword to chop the Vongola Heir.

Tsuna enters Hyper mode and block the blade with a cross backhand. When the smoke are clear, it reveal a man or shark or man shark urgh… you guys get my point. The man shark has blue skin, wears a long black clock with red cloud mark, carries a broad sword that warp with bandage.

"Who are you?" Tsuna took his battle stance.

"Hoshigaki Kisame." The shark man that is known as Kisame grinned with a shark grin.

Then another one appears behind him with immunes out put of power. Tsuna dodge a right hook then counter it with his own right hook. The said person disappears in a flock of crows when Tsuna hit him.

"!" he left his position and land at the last compartment of the train. "… An illusion?"

The crows gather and reform a human body. The said other one also wears the same like the first one, but the one that attract his attention are his eyes. They were bloody red with three tomoes, staring eye to eye with him.

"… and you're?"

"Uchiha… Itachi…"

Man the night has gotten from bad to worse, tough luck there guys.

'Ngh… guess I have no choice but to fight them.' The Vongola thought with a sigh. 'Hope either Setsuna or Negi can get themselves out of there.'

Staring at his opponent with harden gaze, he knew these two are strong, damn strong. He might as well use half of his seal full power against them.

"Sawada… Tsunayoshi, Mairu (Here I come.)." his fists flared.

* * *

Puh... Cliffhanger~~~ hehehe man am I evil or what? I can tell all of you are wondering what the Akasuki are doing at the KHR and Negima universe, I not telling just wait and see I'll reveal what are their motive in some chapters that I have plan. Hehehe~

Well then how will or Heroes and Heroines get out of this one and rescue Konoka? Stay by for the next chapter! Matta ne and PS Don't forget to review the more the review the better the story become!

Ja Ne!

Also no Omake this time didn't have enough time to make one but the next might have one.


	8. The First Night in Kyoto Part 2

I know it late to say this but Happy New Year to everybody, wow time really flies without you knowing huh. Lately I notice that people hardly update their stories I couldn't to wonder why? Is it because school is open or is it because of the New Year? I don't know but I do hope they update soon I can help but to get impatience for all this waiting.

Well nothing much I can say but all of you might know this KHR has reach it end in the anime, I cried to tear when they ended only to the Future Arc. But there is a rumor this spring there going about a new KHR called KHR Generation-X, I don't know if it true or not, hopefully it true. I can waited for it.

Another note that KHR character strengths are to that to a human limit beside Ryohei who could at least smash a boulder. That why I put Tsuna and the others on a level of superhuman like those of Bleach, Naruto, One piece and etc. Now they are equal footing with one another.

Lastly hope this was a good story that I craft while lazying around during this lazy week. well here it goes!

* * *

They say the night was supposed to be the time to rest, it was suppose to be. That is until a certain train with certain peoples on board is making too much rackets. Three are on top of the train while the other three are in side a flooded comportment.

Tsuna knew today was not his lucky day, he just encounter two from his calculation, S-class adversary. He was hoping that nothing will happen on the first day of the school trip, but he said it too soon. Dodging another slash from the fish guy and repel all the shuriken from the red eye guy.

'Tch, this will take forever if I don't do something.'

Clutching his hands together and forming a ball shape Dying Will Flame with high concentration power within a short time he finish and hold the flaming ball on his right hand.

"Flare!" he throws the fire ball towards Kisame.

Kisame smiled and hold his sword in front of him, Tsuna expect the Swordsman to cut the ball of inferno so it will explode right into his face but instead the Flare got adsorbed. That surprises him.

'What the?'

Taking the advantage when the Vongola Heir low his guard, The Demon shark attempt to slice him in half, shaking his head, Tsuna clap his hands together and caught the warp sword.

"!"

He let go of the odd sword and avoid a narrow cleave attack. Tsuna land way out of the Fishman's reach, noticing he revert to Dying Will Mode and lacking some of his strength.

'That sword… It absorbs some of my Flames.' Tsuna deducted, the moment when he touch the blade somehow the sword is trying to drain all his stamina. 'Tch, that troublesome ability that needs to be careful.'

"Hoh… seems like you notice Samehada's ability to absorb Chakra." Kisame said while relaxing his sword on his shoulder.

'Chakra?' "Well more or less." He replied. "And I happen to fight an opponent that has the same ability, only he uses his own body rather then objects." *Ghost*

"Hoh, I really want to meet that person then, so I can measure which absorb the most…" the Monster smiled predatory.

"Well it to bad the guy is gone."

"To bad indeed." Itachi appears behind the Vongola Heir.

Tsuna respond by revert to his Hyper mode, turning around and give him the right hook. When he hit him, an explosion denoted, Tsuna manage to survive the explosion but his Yukata got tattered.

'Man, this will really piss the hotel staffs.' Tsuna thought as he glances at the flooded compartment of the train. 'Wonder if their doing better then me.'

/Inside the Train./

Well to answer Tsuna's question, they aren't doing well. Considering that Mages are useless when they can't even cast a single spell without having their mouth full of water.

"DO SOMETHING ANIKI!" Said the drown rat (Oh I give up.)

"I'M TRYING!" Cried the Ten year old Teacher.

"WE"RE GOING TO DIE IF THIS KEEPS UP!" Asuna cried.

Setsuna was silent the whole time, trying to think a way out of this. But it was useless, the current of the water was too strong, she hardly can swing her sword.

'I failed again.' The Swordswoman thought. 'I wasn't strong enough to save Ojou-sama.'

What really matter isn't strength or skills, it you're resolution.

'!'

With resolution you can defy anything that tried to stop you.

Her eyes open and with a sudden rush of strength, she shouted. "Zankusen!"

Setsuna release a spiral motion Ki toward the automatic door, which gotten blown from it hinges, causing water to flow to the other train's compartment that the Monkey mage was in.

'What the-!' the Woman shouted as the water flow push her to end of the compartment.

Setsuna was relived that she somehow managed to do something. 'Thank you, Sawada-sensei.'

When they arrived the next destination, all of the train's doors open causing the water within two of the compartment to flow out. That giving the five people that nearly drown some air they needed.

Setsuna, who recover immediately, glare at the Monkey lady. "Damn Monkey! Return Konoka Ojou-sama to us or face the consequences!"

"Heh, you guys are pretty good, but I'm not giving Konoka Ojou-sama to you." She sneered.

'Konoka Ojou-sama?' both Asuna and Negi was confused and wondering why both the monkey lady and Setsuna are calling Konoka, Ojo-sama.

This gave the monkey woman the chance to bolt away, the group gave chase.

"Setsuna-san, what going on?" Negi asked.

"Aren't they just trying to sabotage us!" Asuna also wondered. "Why did that monkey only decide to kidnap Konoka?"

"The is…-" Setsuna tried to explain, suddenly an explosion occur.

"What was that!"

"It's coming from there!" Negi pointed to the end of the train, where it caught on fire.

The Swordswoman sense three other being on that end. One of them she recognized Tsuna, clashing against the two other, whoever those two are not be mess with.

"Should we check it?" Asuna said.

"No, we should save Ojou-sama." Setsuna chase after the monkey woman, glancing at the firing train for a second. 'Be safe, Sensei.'

/Tsuna./

"Flare!" Tsuna shouted as he throws fireballs after fireballs.

Kisame block all those attack and absorb them, while Itachi performing hand signs.

"Katon - Gokakyu no Jutsu. (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" Itachi blow a massive fireball from his mouth and fired it toward Tsuna.

Seeing the fire ball that coming at him, coating his right hand, Tsuna waited for the giant fireball near his range and cut the ball of inferno in half with a fire coated chop, the cleaved fireball pass him and disperse.

"Intriguing, you're powers intrigued me." Itachi said. "Tell me, those flames… are they mold by chakra."

"I don't know anything about chakra but my flames are made up from Dying Will Flames. "Tsuna explained while preparing another attack. "It an energy from one's own life force which resonates our emotions almost like Ki but Dying Will Flames are still akin to real flame."

"I see, thank you for your explanation. They came from the same origin yet function differently." Itachi said with fascination.

"No wander that you can only use fire. yet those flames are something, Samehada literally begging for more of those flames." Kisame grinned while the wrap sword is moving.

'Strange for a sword.' The brunette thought.

The shark man attack with a horizontal slash, which Tsuna block it with his backhand. He quickly regret it when the sword touch his upper arm, Kisame suddenly pull the sword and both shedding the upper wrapper open along with injuring Tsuna.

Holding his wounded arm, Tsuna duck another attempt of cutting him into two-pieces.

"Tsk, Troublesome sword." He inward snarled, while tearing the blue coat sleeve of the Yukata and patches his wound.

Noticing the other one is strangely silent while he was busy fighting against the Sharkman. The brunette gave a small glance at his other enemy while dodging a mad slash from Kisame, and with one word his world want black.

"Tsukuyomi."

/?/

Tsuna woke up in a world that he never been. The world is black and white, the sky and the moon is red like blood. That all he can observe until he notices he was bound to something.

"Now this is just plain wrong." His eyes twitched violently.

When he looked at himself, he found out that he was bound to a T-shape stone.

A really big T-shape stone.

He almost looks like the guy who got crucified.

"Who the hell am I? Jesus!" He wondered out loud.

"Welcome to the realm of Tsukuyomi, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The Vongola Heir was startled by the scene before him. there were dozens of Uchiha Itachi holding each of their own Katanas. He had an idea or two what going to happen to him but he won't like it.

The closes Itachi stab him at his abdomen causing a hiss coming from his mouth.

"In this realm… Space… Time… Everything… is under my control." All the Itachi said simultaneously. "For the next 72 hours… I'll continually stab you with these Katanas..."

And so it begun, scream of pain echo within the realm of Tsukuyomi.

/Reality./

"Itachi-san, it's not fair. I was so excited fighting this guy." Kisame said while looking at the fallen Vongola Boss.

"Our objective is to stop him at all cost, nothing more then that." Itachi panted, he knew that he can't overuse Tsukuyomi too much.

"But at least let me cut one of his limbs so he won't be going anywhere."

"…" The uchiha thought about it knowing that Kisame won't stop whining about it. "…Very well."

The shark grinned, as he looks at his hapless prey, kneeling down before him. He slowly strolls toward Tsuna with a bloodlust sword.

/Tsukuyomi./

The P.E teacher just went all the torture of stabbing for 3-days, all of his body are full of holes and blood. He could hardly breathe with his lungs got stab a day ago but there nothing he can do.

"Impressive, you're still alive even being stabbed many time, normal human could have die on their first experience Tsukuyomi."

"…"

"…Do you have any last words?"

"…Yeah, I do…" Tsuna panted.

Itachi listen to his fallen enemy last words. But he didn't expect the Vongola Heir smirk at him.

"Just Kidding~!" he said playfully, before the world of Tsukuyomi started to collapse.

Everything collapses as fire blaze out of the crack of the ground, killing all the other Itachi. The last Itachi somehow manage to escape from the flaming inferno and has a surprise look on his face.

"Impossible." He said in disbelieved. His Tsukuyomi is being manipulated by a very strong force, but whom.

"!"

Gazing at the smirking Vongola Heir, his suspicion was confirmed as the fire burn him as well.

/Reality./

The real Itachi stumble down, holding his face with one hand while the other supports him. Breathing heavily, he needs to warn Kisame.

"Kisa-!"

He was too late as the brunette ambush the Sharkman with a series of punches and kicks, and lastly shoulder throw his partner in front of him.

"The first rule of battle, never underestimate your enemy or else it will seriously hurt you in the end." Tsuna stated while dusting the dirt off him.

It was understanding that both the Akatsuki member were shock that the person before them not only overcome Tsukiyomi but also beaten the Monster of the Mist that even The copy cat Kakashi and The Green Beast Maito Guy failed to do. Who or what is he?

"How?" Itachi heavily said while trying to fight the effect of the Tsukuyomi.

"How did I counter you're illusion." Tsuna said with a small grin. "Well it's quite simple if you have the right ingredients to support."

"First in order to counter your illusion, one must at least have a very strong willpower and mental mind." The brunette stated. "Illusion can only have effect if the mind is too weak and easily be manipulated."

"I was trained just make sure not to fallen any illusionist like you." He said as he walks pass both the Shinobi. "And I do happen to have an extreme strong mental-mind thanks to all the experience of my past battle."

"You can say I'm your natural enemy in nature." As he arrive at the third end of the train. "Well then, this is where we part ways."

He stomps on the edge of the second compartment causing the other side of the compartment to lift. Then he kicks the momentary compartment toward the two Shinobi, crushing them along with the last compartment and fire a rapid fire of fireball making the two compartments to explode.

"Fuh, at least that took care of them." Leaving the train and hope to the other side.

When the Vongola Heir left the train, the two bodies of the Shinobi burst into clouds. Two shadow figures emerge from their hiding when the Brunette left.

"Even though those clones are only 30% as strong as us, it's still surprising that boy manage to take them both head on." Itachi commented while staring the blazing inferno. "And I have a feeling that he wasn't taking those clones seriously."

"You're right, Itachi-san. He even touches Samehada many times but still hasn't reached his limits of exhaustion." Kisame added as Samahada gii-ing for more of those flames.

"Let leave, Amagasaki-san must have the Konoe Heir right now." Itachi said.

"Right behind you."

They disappear in thin air.

/The Trios – Asuna, Negi and Setsuna./ This happen at the same time when Tsuna was busy fighting.

"Good job chasing me so far, but no further. My third Charm will take care of you."

"I won't let!" Setsuna shouted as she lunged forward and prepared to strike.

"Charm-san, Charm-san, help me escape!" she invoked, throwing the charm forward, blocking Setsuna's dash with a wall of fire that creating the Kanji for Great(Dai). "Third Charm Technique: Kyoto 'Dai' Character Burn." As the heat forced the swordsman back, Amagasaki stopped to gloat.

"Hohoho, those flames will repel any normal person. Well then, this is goodbye." she continued with a wave. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't facing a normal person. Negi was already chanting.

"Ras Tel Ma Scil Magister Flet, Une Vente. Flans Saltatio Pulverea" and with a thrust of his wand the fire was blown away. "I won't let you escape; Konoka-san is one of my student, and a precious friend."

Taking out Asuna's Pactio card and raise it above him.

"Activate the contract for 180 seconds for the ministra Magi of Magister Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna" Negi chanted, his wand in his left hand and the card floating inched above his raised right palm. Immediately Asuna flushed and began to glow.

"Sakurazaki-san, let's go!" Asuna shouted.

"Ah, yes." She replied, before all three rushed forward.

"Asuna-san, I'm going to give you an artifact. It's a giant sword only you can use." Negi said."

"Alright give it to me!"

"Potentium excelgias Asuna Kagurazaka (Activate the ability of Asuna Kagurazaka)" Another light appeared in Asuna's hands and started to take shape.

"Oh! This got to be a very strong one!" She shouted in excitement, but sadly instead a sword it took shape into a Harisen (Paper fan.) "What the hell is this!"

"No way! It supposes to be a sword!" Negi cried, did he chant it wrongly.

/Hidden near the battle./

"Fuh seem like I didn't miss much." Said the arrived Vongola Heir. "I wonder, should I help them or not?"

"**Why not observe it first then if they in trouble you lend them a hand." Said Vongola Primo.**

"Good idea."

/Back at the trios./

"Aaah! Whatever, I just whack her with this!" She shouted as she jump and read to strike the glasses lady along with Setsuna.

Both Asuna and Setsuna attacked with a simple downward slash, but were blocked by a giant monkey and a giant teddy bear. Taking a second to regroup, they attacked again, and this time, Asuna's attack was a success and the giant monkey was disintegrated into smoke. That got Tsuna interest with that strange Harisen.

Suddenly they switched, Asuna engaged the giant teddy bear while Setsuna went to retrieve Konoka. She was almost there when she was intercepted. She managed to send her opponent tumbling out of the air, but it sent her skidding back, and by the time she had properly recovered, so had her opponent.

She had blonde hair and seemed to be wearing glasses, wears a gothic Lolita dress. It seemed she was also a swordswoman, but she also seemed to be carrying a small dagger as well.

"Owwie. I think I hit my head. Hello nice to meet you, I'm Tsukuyomi from Shinmei-Ryuu! She introduced herself. "You must be my Senpai from Shinmei-Ryuu, as much as it pains me to do this but I was assigned to protect her so I have to fight seriously."

"To send a bodyguard like her… the Shinmei-Ryuu must be short on people." Setsuna frowned.

"You'll get hurt if you underestimate her. Well I'll leave things to you Tsukuyomi-tan." the monkey lady said smirking.

"Shall we begin?" Tsukuyomi asked. "Please go easy on me." She went to attack Setsuna

A minute later and they were attacking each other again, and it seemed that Setsuna's opponent had the upper hand as she was being pushed back. Now that they were suitably distracted, Setsuna with the swordswoman, Asuna with the monkey.

"It seem like this is my ticket of getting away." when she heard Negi chanting again. The monkey lady turned around to see 11 arrows of winding heading her away.

"Kuso I forgot about the brat." Amagasaki used Konoka as a shield, making Negi redirect the attack.

"Please let go of Konoka-san" Negi said. "This isn't fair."

"I know your type, you're too weak. You'll back off as soon as there is a possibility of the hostage being injured." She soon confidently stood up, laughing with Konoka slung over her shoulder. "Hohohohoho, this girl sure came in handy. She makes a great human shield."

That really got Tsuna pissed but he holds it at bay, knowing Setsuna will do it for him.

"What are you planning to do with Konoka!"

"Well, I guess we'll use drugs and spells to control her. She'll be a puppet who will do what ever we say. Hehe, it'll be great!"

Gritting his teeth Tsuna use every willpower he had to refrain him from going out there and blast her with a Burning Axel.

"Wha?", "What did you say?" Negi and Asuna growled. Setsuna just twitched.

"Looks like we win this time!" Taking a glance at Konoka, she seemed to just realise how Konoka's ass was on show. "Konoka-Ojou-sama sure has a nice white butt, doesn't she? See you later, you little brats and goodbye from her ass too." She finished with a spank.

*SNAP!*

That does it. she just hit his last patient limit and said something that really tick him off. Entering Hyper mode, Tsuna disappear from his hiding and onward to the enemy.

Before any of them react, Tsuna pass both Negi and Asuna, destroying the Monkeys that distract Asuna, Giving Tsukuyomi a punch to her stomach and finally give Amagasaki 10% of Burning Axel while saving Konoka.

Asuna, Chamo, Negi and Setsuna couldn't register what just happen. Just now a powerful gust appears out of nowhere and when they open their eyes, they saw their entire opponents are on the ground fainted.

"What just happen?" Asuna asked with a sweat drop.

"I don't know, Asuna-san." Negi replied.

Setsuna notices someone is missing.

"Ojou-sama!"

"Oh crap! Where is she!"

/The top of the stairs./

"There." Tsuna place Konoka sitting against the wall. "Didn't know what got me but at least your save."

He was about to leave when he heard a faint voice, turning around he stare right into Konoe Konoka's eyes.

"Tsu…na-san." She said in a daze.

"Tsuna didn't know what to do. Right now his secret is in jeopardy, should he run? No, that just makes her suspicious on him. Should he tell the truth? Hell no unless he want a hole on his head. Should he tell her this is all a dream? Only a fool would believe that.

"What wrong, Tsuna-san?" Konoka asked even though she still a bit daze.

"KONOKA!"

Shit he doesn't have enough time, all he did is whisper something to her ear. Then gave her his torn coat for covering her semi nude body which he still blushed, finally fled into another direction.

When they arrived, they found Konoka staring at the direction that Tsuna took off.

"Konoka are you alright?" Asuna asked with worry.

"Eh? Um… yeah I'm alright." Konoka replied. "But what going on? I remember going to the toilet then… and then…"

"It's alright now, everything's going to be fine now, Konoka-ojou-sama."

Surprised, Konoka gave a big smile, "I'm so happy to know you don't hate me, Se-chan." She even had tears at the corner of her eyes.

Blushing, Setsuna replied, "I wanted to talk to Kono-chan as well, and-" she cut herself off before she could continue, before suddenly backing off and bowing. "I apologize. I'm just happy that I was able to protect Kono-, I mean Ojou-sama. It's probably best if I-"

"I'm sorry," she shouted as she fled at the direction that Tsuna ran.

"Ah, Se-chan!"

"Setsuna-san."

"I suppose it's not easy to suddenly get along with Konoka again. Hey, Sakurazaki-san! We'll take a look around Nara tomorrow, it's a promise!"

Setsuna took a quick glance back, before she began to run again.

Seeing her friends' distress, Asuna was quick to reassure her, "Don't worry Konoka, it'll be okay."

"But… Hey, wait, why am I dressed like this?"

"Um, that's because, err…"

/Tsuna./

"Huh… that was close." Wiping the sweats with his yukata sleeve. "I thought I was at Hell's doorstep."

He slow his pace and relax knowing those guy wouldn't plan to attack twice. But still it took him by surprise that the Kansai association manage to recruit two powerful beings into their ranks, if it weren't for his interference Asuna, Negi and Setsuna won't stand a chance against those two. He had the feeling this isn't the last time he would encounter against those two.

"Sawada-sensei?"

Turning his head, he saw Setsuna.

"Setsuna."

They walk together with an awkward silent. Tsuna didn't know what to say because he hates awkward situations. He was about to say something when Setsuna cut in.

"Gomenasai."

"?" he wonders why she is apologizing.

"That you have taking things in your hand, Sensei." He continued. "I only I realized it soon none of this ever happen.

"…"

Setsuna was worried that she has disappointed him greatly, not only did she let the enemy kidnap Konoka, she even show a sign of weakness when she nearly drown in the flooded train compartment and lastly she was too busy fighting that she almost let Amagasaki escape with Konoka. She was about to apologize when she felt something on her forehead. She look up and saw her teacher hand with his thump holding his middle finger.

"Wha-?" as Tsuna flick the Swordswoman with a powerful flick, sending the poor Hanyo flying.

"Will you stop with your apologizing already, anyone make mistakes sometime." The P.E teacher now in Lecture-mode. "It's not like everyone is perfect."

"But-!" She lifts herself from the craft that she made when she land on the ground, but shut herself up when she saw her teacher flicking the air.

"No, buts young lady or else you will suffer a 10-X (Ironic) flick." He threatens her, the poor girl turn into a chibi, cower in fear.

The Brunette sighed as he comes close to the scared Hanyo, giving her a pat to her head. The Chibi was of course, confuse by the sudden change.

"But still you did your best trying to save her, even without my help you can still save her." Tsuna smiled at her that making her blush.

"Sensei."

"Well then it's getting late, we should return to the hotel."

"Hai!"

/Omake./

I'm bored!

I was lying on my bed, bored that nothing was interesting to do. I finish all that game that I play on PS2 which is RPG-games. Normally I would go outside and hangout with my friends but they are busy with their project while I'm currently waiting for my result on my finals.

"ARGH! This is so boring! What happen to all the fun and games when I was small! Why did dad have to choose to stay in a boring country that didn't take sport seriously!" I complained. "Wish he choose to stay at the land of the rising sun (Japan) at least they have something to do during the different seasons!"

Slamming my fist at my nearby table, I had to wait for my paycheck next month so I can buy myself a PSP and PS3, but all this waiting is going to kill me! Facing the other side of my bed I saw my dad laptop. Think a few ideas I smirk, rising from my bed I jump on my sit and cracking my fist.

"Let the story begin hehehehehe~!"

/The world that never was./

A small black portal appears out of no where, then something or someone fall out of it.

"Ouch! What happen?" Tsuna said. "I remember watch the New years channel then all of the sudden something drag me."

Thuck!

Then another one appear.

"What the hell? Datebayo!" said naruto. He was busy eating Ramen when black hands pulling him to the black portal. "Ero-sennin! Did you do this to me!"

Thuck!

You get my drill.

"AH! Sanji make me food!" said Luffy. "Are? This isn't my ship."

All three of them stare one another. Somehow they have the sudden urge to fight with each other, they wonder why(Hibiki innocently whistle.)

"Hey you guy, are you strong!" Luffy grinned, he was so excited with no reason.

"Huh? Of course I'm, because I'm the future Hokage." Naruto said proudly.

"Hoka-what?"

"Hokage!"

"Well I don't know what that but at least you said your strong!" he whip his rubber hand backward. "Gomu Gomu no…"

"Hey wait-!" Tsuna shout.

"-Pistol!"

Tsuna had to dodge the extended arm and back-flip away from it. Naruto grinned as make a cross sign.

"Kagebushin no Jutsu!" four Naruto appear within the cloud as he rush toward the rubber boy.

"U-" the first clone have Luffy a kick to the face.

"-Zu-" follow by a jump kick by the second clone.

"-Maki." The first and third upper cut the rubber boy by the back.

The real Naruto jump right above luffy and end it with an axe-kick "Naruto Rendan!"

Luffy landed harsh on the ground while the real Naruto landed a few distance away from the straw head boy.

"Gehahaha." Luffy laugh as he stood up with no sign of injury. "That tickles."

"Nani!" all the Narutos shouted.

"Now it's my turn Gomu Gomu no …" Luffy stretch his leg then kick all the four Naruto in a wide circle. "-Muchi!"

"Ita!" Naruto hold his stomach.

Luffy was about to continue but a fist hit him square in the face, sending backwards. When he somehow land on his feet, he touch his face in pain, not knowing why did it hurt.

Tsuna manage to save the blond guy by entering Hyper Mode. He even manage to know why the straw head did flick when he land roughly on the ground. Because his body are made of rubber so all those damage were been absorbed.

"Oh." Luffy stared at the flame that blaze on Tsuna forehead. "SUGE!(AWESOME.)

"Heh?" Tsuna sweat drop.

"NENE, DID YOU EAT A MERA MERA NO MI (Flame-Flame Fruit)?"

"Mera?" he was confuse to what with this guy.

"SUGE! IT'S THE SAME LIKE ACE'S."

"OI!" both of them turn into Naruto direction, holding a large bluish like ball on his hand. "I'm not done yet!"

"Uh-oh." Tsuna jump away from the straw head and started his own signature move. Use all his max power and turn his glove into another form "Mitena Di Decimo!"

"HEH! You guy are at your full power then so am I!" putting his fist on the ground and starting pumping blood all over his body. "Gear Second!"

Jump away from his position and ready his own attack "Gomu Gomu no…"

…

…

…

A single drop of rain causes all three fire their own signature move.

"Oodama Rasengan!"

"Burning Axel!"

"Bazooka!"

All their attack collided causing a huge tremor!

THE END OR IS IT!

* * *

That all folks hope you guys review and vote Tsuna's harem as I said before You can vote again but only one chapter each along vote to my poll that some haven't vote yet.

Well Ja Ne!


	9. A Trouble After Another

*Yawn* Good Day Everyone, how has it been? I just start a job as a box organizer at some store which cut some of my time to continue to type some stories which is why I'm truly sorry. I kinda regret it to take a part-time which cause me a headache and I can't focus on doing my story.

So here it is my ninth chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

It was morning after the failed attempt of kidnapping Konoka. Students are busy doing the morning routine, waking up, taking a bath and finally having breakfast. But a certain P.E teacher is still sleeping in his futon.

Last night, both Setsuna and himself had to sneak inside the hotel without Nitta-sensei or any other teacher that were night watch to notice them. They even had to search a Yukata for the brunette to replace the tatter one in the storage of the hotel. They return to their respective room to rest from their early battle, Tsuna drop-dead when he reaches his futon. Even in his sleep, the Vongola Heir knew he has a job to do but too lazy to do it.

"Gao!" growled by a familiar Chibi Lion.

"Ten more minutes please, Nat-su."

"Grrr! Gao!" Nat-su bites his partner on his butt.

* * *

/The Hotel's Hall./

The hall was full of Mahora students from different classes. They were eating and chatting with their friends about their first day of the trip. The 3-A student however were wondering how they end up sleeping on their first day on the trip and were disappointed that they waste their first day on sleeping.

They continue their activity until something made them stop for a moment.

"ITTTAAAA!"

All of them stay silent when they heard the cry and wondering who could be making such noise this early morning. All of them shrug and continue what they were doing.

Looking at group 5's table we see all the occupants there including Negi.

"Negi-kun, you look a bit sleepy!" Konoka said. "Thanks for last night by the way. I don't really understand what had happened, but I know you, Asuna and Se-chan helped me out."

"Well I was just following Setsuna-san." Negi answered sheepishly.

"Ah Se-chan," Konoka smiled at the swordswoman. Setsuna slowly got up with her tray of food and started walking away.

"Ah! Why are you leaving? Don't be embarrassed, come eat with us. Don't run away!" Konoka seemingly shouted as Setsuna actually ran away.

"I'm not running away!" the swordswoman shouted.

"What was that all about," Ako wondered. "That was the first time I've seen Sakurazaki-san acting like that."

"I wonder if something happened last night." Makie asked aloud.

"They were having fun and not telling us!" Yuna exclaimed.

"That's it! We are not sleeping tonight!" Sakurako spoke out for all the girls of 3-A.

The game of Cat and Mouse continues as Setsuna keep on running while both Konoka and Negi keep on chasing her. That was until the Swordswoman crash with something or someone actually. She looks down and saw her P.E Teacher lying down while rubbing the back of his head.

"Itai."

Want to know where did he come from?

Pushing the earlier button!

* * *

/earlier./

"Ita… That Nat-su, he didn't have to bite me that hard." Tsuna said while rubbing his bottom.

The brunette Teacher finally woke up from his sleep thanks or no thank to his partner's bite on his butt. Tsuna thought that he should just give his pet a bath as a payback for biting him but that just going to waste a lot of energy to try and catch him.

"Well I should just get something to eat." As he reach the hall.

He just took a few steps when something or someone crash at him.

* * *

/Present./

"Ita, what just hit me?" The Vongola Heir asked.

Setsuna, who is sitting on her Teacher's stomach, was blushing in different shade of red. This was the second time that happen, last time was Negi-sensei which they were in an embarrassing position. But this time it Sawada-sensei only in a less embarrassing position but nonetheless it still embarrassing to her.

"Are? Sakurazaki?" Tsuna said.

Setsuna's face was quite close to her teacher making her blush to tenfold making her to jump and ran away again. The P.E teacher couldn't make up what just happen just now but shrug it off and find his tray of food then eat his breakfast.

* * *

/Later./

"Ano…"

"Hmm? What is it, Negi-kun." Tsuna said, looking at the fidget 10 year old teacher.

"Ano… Sawada-san, where were you last night?" the young teacher asked, even though he said he believe in him but it won't hurt to know, right?

'Hoh, seems like he's a bit suspicious of me, At least he's a bit cautious.' The brunette thought with a smile.

"I was having a night stroll last night because I couldn't sleep yet." He said which though it half the truth.

"I… see." Negi sighed at least his co-worker isn't a spy.

"By the way, where were you last night?" Tsuna couldn't help but to grinned at the nervous young mage.

"I- Err…" Negi wasn't good at lying but he couldn't tell the truth to his ordinary (Yeah right ordinary) co-worker about yesterday night.

And the English Teacher was save by Makie's hugged/tackled.

"Negi-kun come along with our group today!" Makie shouted.

"Just a moment, Negi-sensei is coming along with my group!" Ayaka interjected. The two started arguing to see who will claim their English Teacher.

"Tsuna watch the comedy happen before him before feeling dread, turning around he saw the other group of 3-A staring at him like a juicy meat. He just meet the same fate that Negi experience.

"N-Negi-sensei!" a brave Nodoka shouted. Everyone was stun by the sudden outburst that the bookworm musters all her courage.

"I-If it's ok with you. Will you join us with our group activity?" she continued.

"Miyazaki-san?" Negi was also surprised by her sudden outburst.

Tsuna whistle in amusement, the shy girl was able to gather all her courage and exclaim right in front of everybody, he admires the girl's guts.

"I would love to go with you and group 5 today, Miyazaki-san." Negi agreed. He knew the Kansai association is targeting Konoka so if he was at the same group he could protect both her and group 5.

The group 5 and Negi left the main hall leaving the other 3-A group along with Tsuna. All the 3-A couldn't believe they were beaten by the shy bookworm, that one Sensei to go.

"Wait! Sawada-sensei is still available!" shout Yuna in realization.

"You're right! Sawada-sensei, you won't mind joining us…" The other group turns to the other teacher, but only found a piece of log wearing the P.E teacher's Yukata.

"Are?" all of them unison shout.

* * *

/Tsuna./

The half-naked Tsuna manage to arrive right in front of his room without anyone sees him. It's been a while since he running around half-naked, the last time he was in this appearance that he finally mastered the Dying Will Mode where he doesn't need to tear his cloth when he enter that mode. Boy, he couldn't remember how many clothes that he torn while mastering the Dying Will Mode.

"Hope nobody sees me…" the Vongola Heir sighed. "The last thing I want is girls saw me in this way…"

(Hibiki: Then I'll grant that wish of yours!)

By the power of the Author, two of the tallest girls of 3-A coincidently appear.

…

…

…

…

*Open door*

*Walk in*

*Close door*

Both Kaede and Mana couldn't comprehend what just happen, did they just saw their P.E teacher half-naked? Or are they have gone loony.

Kaeda just saw how well-built that her teacher is, he wasn't kidding when he said he was well-trained and it only took him 3-years. But then she notice the bandage warp on his upper-arm along with old scars lining all over his body, the most noticeable scar is the X on his back. She adopts into a thinking post and wonders what kind of intense training that the brunette teacher endures to receive such wounds.

Mana also notice both of the bandage and scars, from her view her P.E teacher seem well train from any kind of sports and martial art which is complete normal for any normal human-beings. But with such scars and the sudden appearance and disappearance of the huge power from a week ago make him more suspicious. Hell when she senses that power again at the depth of the forest fighting against Setsuna, the Gunslinger immediately pack all her arm-weapons and rush toward the forest only to be stop by Takamichi-sensei. The Death Glasses seems also familiar with the mammoth power that why he didn't allow anyone to enter the forest, many of the other teachers protest and try to reason the Glasses teacher but he wouldn't budge. When the fight was over Takamichi just disappear and many teacher try to catch up with the faint energy except it was long gone. she even ask Setsuna, when she came back to the dorm and ask if the P.E teacher was indeed the owner of that incredible energy but got a shook from her fellow demon-hunter. Setsuna told her that it wasn't him but the tanned girl know that she was lying, it's as if she was trying to cover the P.E teacher. Mana was going to find out about the P.E teacher one way or another.

* * *

/Inside the room./

The Vongola Heir was sulking at the corner of the room after dressing up and muttering 'they saw me'.

"**Well at least they just saw you only in your boxer, it's not like they saw you naked or something." Giotto tries to comfort his descendent.**

'But it's still embarrassing!' Tsuna cried.

"**Well hope they won't think of you as a pervert." Vongola Primo chuckled.**

"NOT HELPING!"

* * *

/The Nara Park./

"Wow! That a lot of deer here!" Negi shout in excitement, as he and group 5 walking together. He ran up to one and tried to pat it... "This is so cool, look at this Asuna-san! Acckk!" …only to get bitten by the said deer.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever Negi." Asuna sighed, she notice someone is missing. "Are? Where's Sawada-sensei?"

"I don't know, the last time I saw him, he was running away with the other group chasing him." Yue answered her.

"I see." She had a far of look on her face.

"Heh… do I sense worry in your tone." Haruna smirked at the red hair girl. "Don't tell me you have a crush on our P.E teacher."

"Wh-Wh-What! No! I was just wondering where he is, that all!"

"Heh~ really~?" Haruna playfully asked.

"Really!"

"Really, Really~?"

"Ah! Forget it!" Asuna stomp away from the annoying bespectacled girl.

"Huhuhu~ she can deny all she want but I know she has feeling for our hot P.E teacher!" She giggled. Her eyes land onto Nodoka who is in love stuck trance. Oh! She's going to enjoy teasing her.

* * *

/Asuna./

"Damn that Paru!" why is it that she always like jumping on conclusion!" Asuna ranted. "Sure I'm worry about him but that doesn't mean I like him!"

"Like who?"

"Geh!" the voice almost make her jump out of her skin. Turning around she come face to face with the said teacher, who look like he just finish running a marathon. "Sensei!"

"Yo, Kagurazaka-san." He smiled while wiping the sweats on his forehead; he finally escapes from his pursuers.

"Sawa-" Tsuna's hand shut her.

"Shhh not too loud or else the other group will find me." He said in a low tone.

"Now I'm going to let go."

She nodded as he let her go.

"Sorry about that but I can't risk having the other groups found me." He apologized.

"It-It's okey…" She replied, she couldn't look at him straight in the eye and it was all Saotome Haruna's fault for giving her some conscious of the Handsome and Hot Teacher!

'!, What is wrong with me? I never feel like this other then Takahata-sensei!' The God was whistling innocently while continue typing his evil intention to the poor twin-tailed girl. Then notice the readers are giving him the weird look.

(Hibiki: Do you mind! Stop looking at me and read on!)

"Kagurazaka-san…"

That snap the red haired girl, who realize how close the Brunette teacher. She abruptly distances herself from the Tsuna. That really makes the brunette puzzle to why she distances herself like that.

"Is there something wrong, Kagurazaka-san?"

"N-No, Nothing is wrong with me!" she said sheepishly.

"…If you say so."

"Um… Sawada-sensei."

"Tsuna."

"Eh?"

"Call me Tsuna, I prefer everyone to call me that instead my surname."

"Um… then I should start calling you Tsuna-sensei then?" Asuna inquired.

"Sure, better that then call me my surname, its make me sound like an old man." He joked while grinning childishly.

The red-hair girl giggles at her teacher demeanor, one moment he was acting mature while other he acts like a child. She describe her teacher when normally the playful type and in class a sadistic type which sent chills on her spine. She wonders what kind of sadistic person that makes her teacher this way.

/Namimori./

"Achoo!" The Sun Arcobaleno sneezed.

"Bless you, Reborn." Said Bianchi.

"Thanks."

/Nara Park./

* * *

"Sa- I mean Tsuna-sensei can I ask you a question?"

"Sure hit me!"

"…Are you serious?" Asuna look at her P.E teacher as if he was crazy.

"Hmm? Of course I am." He grinned.

"Ok, you ask of it." She took a stance and hit him.

Asuna's baka punch usually sent anyone one to the sky yet her P.E Teacher is still on the ground unfazed by the sudden punch on the face. (When you spar with an overwhelm and hyperactive boxer and a sadistic tutor does wonders on the human body which in this case Tsuna here already experience it first hand.)

"What was that for?" Tsuna said.

"You said hit you and so I did."

"That was a figure speech I didn't mean to literally hit me." He countered. "It another meaning to 'tell me'."

"Uh… opps… Sorry."

"Seriously what did you learn in school." Rubbing the imprint fist mark on his face.

"Art and P.E only." She said confidently.

"Is that all you learn?" He comically smacks her.

"HAI!"

"Stop that!" He comically smacks her again. "By the way, where's Konoe-san?"

"Konoka? Well the last I saw her, she was going to buy some dangos." She replied.

"I see, Thank Kagura-"

"Asuna."

"Sheesh first Konoka then you." Tsuna rubbed his back head. "Do you guys enjoy teasing people?"

"Not unless it's you sensei." She smirked.

The brunette laughed. "Alright Asuna."

"Well excuse me then Asuna." He smiled before leaving.

Asuna was in a daze, sure Takahata-sensei also call her by her first name but it didn't gave out the butterfly feeling in her stomach. Heck her face is bright crimson red that could melt ice and her heart is beating as if she just run a marathon. Then she smacks herself.

"What is wrong with me?" She shouted to herself before shake those feeling and search for Negi and Setsuna.

* * *

/Tsuna./

The Vongola Decimo was having a rough time. he was making a few plans to how he should explain what happen last night to Konoka. Sure he could just go and confess he was a Mafia boss and hope she could keep it a secret, but that still make him scared what will she think of him after he explain.

"At a time like this I wish rebo-." He clapped his mouth. Saying that name is like calling the devil.

He wasn't that stupid enough to just call the baby and tell him that he is going to explain to Konoka and not expecting a bullet to his head.

'Uh… then his is out of the question… then who should I consult to?'

"Are? Sawada-sensei?"

"?" Turning to his left side he spots the assistance nurse.

"Izumi-san? Why are you by yourself?" He walked toward her. "Shouldn't you be with your group?"

Rubbing her cheek. ":Uh-hehe the thing is, I got separated from them…" She sheepishly replied.

"I see…well I hope you won't mind on joining me on my stroll?" He offered.

"Eh?" She said dumbfounded. "C-Can you repeat that again?"

"You won't mind on joining me on my stroll Izumi-san?" The Brunette offered with a smile.

"Eh?" A blush appear on her face.

Pointing to herself. "Me?"

He nods.

Her face darkens as she starts stuttering. "W-W-Well…" Taking a deep breath she finally replied. "Hai, Sensei."

"Great!" Tsuna grinned.

/Somewhere in Nara Park./

* * *

"Negi-sensei! I like the Buddha statue!"

What kind of confession is that?

"I see! You have some strange taste of liking, Miyazaki-san."

How thickheaded are you Negi?

We come across the duos that are busy visiting some of the Nara Park's shrine. Both Negi and Nodoka were left by their group (intentionally) so they visit the place by themselve while Saotome Haruna and Ayase Yue trail them after they ditch Asuna.

"What the heck was that, Nodoka?" Haruna shout from afar that only the Bookworm can hear.

"Sorry!"

"Try again!" Yue encouraged.

"I'll try!"

"Yare Yare, that girl is so hopeless without us…" the Mangaka sighed.

"Indeed." Yue agreed while sipping her strange juice box.

"Oh! They're on a move, quick follow them!"

They follow the duo, reading Nodoka's luck which is a very ultra bad one then try to crawl through the hole that said it grant them knowledge and wishes come true only to get the Bookworm's bottom stuck.

"What the heck is wrong with this scene…" the bespectacled girl murmured, she feel like smacking her face but resist it.

"Is this what you call a live comedy series?" Yue commented with a hint of amusement.

"…I pretend I didn't hear that?" Haruna said as she continues spying the odd couple.

"Hmm?"

"What is it, Yue?" Paru asked her fellow roommate.

Yue point to another direction which Haruna follow. The green hair girl had to rub her eyes to test if she's not seeing things. Her P.E Teacher is walking along side with the assistant nurse, Ako. They were talking and laughing about something which she couldn't hear.

"Hohoho~"

Yue took a step back from the delusion Mangaka. Seriously, what is it with her roommate that like to jump on conclusion, one of these days she going to make the Mangaka visiting the therapy.

'But still.' Yue turn to the other pair. 'It's strange for Ako to be this close with Sawada-sensei.'

* * *

/Ako and Tsuna./

Heeeh so you have been traveling around the world during your junior year, Sawada-sensei."

"Yup, mostly training and sightseeing." Tsuna added.

"Wow, I wish I can travel around the world."

"Hahaha." He laughed nervously. Hopefully she travels with her parent not like him, who is constantly train and face new difficulty.

'Meh, make me remember that one time Reborn trick me into taking a mission, which is involve saving a president's daughter.' Yup the Vongola Heir went to Spain a year ago, to save a girl name Ashley Graham from the clutches of some cult the Los Llluminados. Sure, he was punching some crazy beings that only exist in nightmares here and there, but they were hardly a match against him. After all the hell that he been through and finally found the leader of the cult, instantly he gave the guy a taste of his full power Burning Axel and end the reign of the Los Illuminados along with their precious Virus that the Chinese dress woman tried to steal it from him. When it was all over he quickly flew toward U.S and sent Ashley back home, the said girl was inviting him to her house but he politely decline.

'I wonder what she been doing this day.'

"What wrong, Sawada-sensei?" Ako asked in worry.

"Uh! Sorry just thinking about something." He wave at her.

"Heh…you really have great way of living sensei…" Ako said with a hint of envy.

'If we're talking about my way of living which involve a dead or alive situation then it's nothing really great.' The Vongola Heir thought with an anime sweat drop.

"…I'm really jealous…"

"Huh?"

"I'm jealous about how you live you're life to the fullest, sensei…" Ako has a far off look on her face. "…It's like you're main character of a Manga."

Ironically he is.

"Not like me a support character who has nothing to excite about."

"That not true, Izumi-san." Tsuna said.

"Eh?" Ako wonder what he means.

"Everyone is a main character in their own stories; they just need to figure out what they want to do…" He continued.

"Then what you're?" Ako questioned.

Tsuna look at the sky with sad eyes, remembering all the things that he went through. Facing the true world, that is out of the innocent life that he once lives in.

"…I just want to protect them."

"Eh? Who?"

He smiles at her. "My Family and Friends."

The bluenette blush when she saw his beautiful smile and at the same time sad smile, she wonder that could he mean protecting? Before the assistant nurse asked, a familiar voice call out her name.

"Ako!" The Pinky girl, Makie shout.

"Makie-chan!" Ako said with a surprise look.

"Mou we were looking everywhere for you!" Makie pouted at ako.

"Ahaha… Sorry."

"Ara! Sensei." Yuna chirped. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just strolling around along with Izumi-san." The brunette answered.

"Oh-ho really~?" Yuna smirked.

Ako swallow hard when she saw Yuna looking at her with those evil eyes.

Tsuna notice the other last members of group 4. One is Okochi Akira that is saving Ako from the dread duo (Makie and Yuna) that is harassing her roommate and while the other Tatsumiya Mana who is staring at him with calculate look, which he ignore. Then he notices something afar.

'Isn't that Negi-kun?' Tsuna thought, he was about to call him out but the 10 year old Teacher suddenly fall down on his back.

'What the?' He rush toward his fallen co-worker and see what the problem. When he reach Negi he notice he has swirling eyes and have a high fever. 'What the heck?'

"Negi!" Asuna cried when she reach the young Mage. "Are? Sa- I mean Tsuna-sensei?"

Setsuna who was accompanying Asuna, gave her the weird look.

The swordswoman thought she was hearing something but Asuna really did call the P.E Teacher by his first name which made her feel jealous.

"Quick let get him under a shade and get him some water." Tsuna instructed.

"**What a troublesome boy he is." Primo sighed.**

'Indeed, He is.' Tsuna sighed.

* * *

/Back at the Hotel./

Tsuna was relaxing himself on the roof of the hotel. It was quite a surprise when his co-worker suddenly faint but it was because of all the stress that been pushing him, he did caught the 10 year old Teacher murmuring about Myazaki Nodoka confess to him.

"A Teenager confesses to a ten year old kid? Now that something I never thought would happen." Tsuna chuckled to himself.

"**Like I said before Decimo, You don't know half of it."**

"Have you ever been confesses when YOU were his age?" The Brunette asks with a joked tone.

"…"

"Umm… Giotto-san?"

"**Please do not ask such question again." Primo said sternly. "Unless you wish to be crushed."**

Tsuna pull an invisible zip to one end to the other end of his mouth which mean he is "Shutting up".

"**Good." Primo said. "By the way, how are you going to tell that young girl?**

Now it was his turn to be silent, to tell the truth he didn't have any idea how to explain to Konoka. Even though he thought some ideas but all of it will end the same. The last thing he want is rejection and hated by her, the Vongola Heir didn't know why he was afraid of Konoka rejecting him the most, somehow Konoka reminded of him of Kyoko-chan so much.

"I don't know, Giotto-san." Tsuna sighed. "I just don't know."

"…"

The brunette was about to take a nap when he felt a familiar energy that is about to leave the hotel, staring down from the roof he saw his Co-worker limping out of the front entrance.

'Still in shock about the confession huh?' He didn't blame the kid, it's was natural to be shock when someone of the opposite gender suddenly confess to him, to add the surprise the confessor was a few years older then the boy which of course would shock anyone.

"Better help the poor guy." He was about to jump down, when he saw a cat innocently wiping its head and a van speeding toward the feline. "Tch!"

Before Tsuna enter Hyper Mode the Young Teacher rush toward the cat in attempt to save it. The car was about to ram both Negi and the cat but boy genius manage to pull it off with a wind defense and simply smack the van which flew upward. Everything went in slow motion as the van spinning around and land rough fully on the road.

Tsuna raise an eyebrow, he admit that was a great feat but he has something else to say. "Show off."

For a boy genius that wasn't a smart thing to do. Tsuna wonder why couldn't the boy just use his magic and levitate that cat away from danger rather then go and dive into it.

"Sometimes I wonder if you like to show off, Negi-kun." The brunette shakes his head.

The Young Mage yet again did something stupid; he flew away with his staff without checking his surrounding for any witness which is the Vongola Heir himself.

"Really, Negi-kun…" Tsuna sighed. "…That was really stupid of you."

Then he pick up another presence that is hiding near the entrance is non other then the class 3-A's paparazzi, Asakura Kazumi, who look like she just found a very juicy News.

"…Another trouble after another…"

"**That boy is a trouble magnet." Primo sighed.**

"That he is. That he is." The brunette agreed. "Which is why, it's his problem to solve it himself."

"**I agree." Primo nodded. "One must experience the unexpected, if they wish to face reality."**

"Yeah." Tsuna glance at the sun before landing to the ground at the entrance of the hotel. "Guess I should return to my room."

* * *

/Negi and Tsuna's room./

Tsuna return to his room and found his co-worker look so wearily then usual.

"What wrong Negi-kun?"

"Hmm…Oh it's nothing, Sawada-san…" Negi sighed in despair. "Excuse me then, Sawada-san."

The brunette continue staring the wearily Teacher as he left the room. Tsuna shrug as he summons his partner, Natsu.

"Gao!"

"Yo, Nat-su, tonight both of us are going to stay up late just in case there no enemies entering the building." Tsuna explained the premature Lion. "can I count on you to guard Konoka?"

"Gao!"

"Thank. I know I can count on you, Nat-su." The brunette grinned while patting the Chibi Lion.

Nat-su purred.

Dear Tsuna and Nat-su, tonight is going to be a troublesome night where the damnable Ermine and the Paparazzi are planning a very troublesome game to the 3-A.

* * *

And...Cut! Well then what do you think? Guess the next chapter will be the Night Kissing game which I'm a bit unsure whatever or not I should let Tsuna have a Pactio card or not... well let just see so until then the next time.

Ja ne~!


	10. An annoying game

Yo! How is it going? This is Hibiki, who survive a hellish and ordeal one month on this supposedly my lucky month. Seriously, you guys just don't know what I have been through, it was pure torture to me. A week before April, my grandfather (My Dad's Dad) was sent to the hospital because his Lungs are starting to fail, so my family (Me and my parent) had to visit constantly him. At first 2-day it was bearable but my Dada just HAD to take it to the **Extreme, right after his work, we visit my Grandfather at 6 p.m to 9 p.m but afterwords we return home at 3 in the freaken MORNING. **I had black bags under my eyes with little sleep with little time i had. Oh, the ordeal doesn't stop there, It just the beginning of it.

ON the 5th of April that is my birthday, all I can celebrate a Grim birthday. My Grandfather...have pass away. It wasn't much of a **HAPPY** birthday to me that day. For a whole 2-weeks my Dad keep on mourning for the death of his Father, even though I kept a straight face that day but I couldn't help to shed some tears for him. That why keep my distance from him, an over-emotion father is not something I can just go barge in and ask for his laptop and I can't borrow my mother's (because she stingy) laptop too. So I had to resort on visiting my pal to borrow his laptop everyday.

So here it is my 10th chapter of my story, I hope it's good because I happen to finish it today on this 30th April.

* * *

To recap things that happened. Both Asukura and Chamo initiate their plan which is the 'War of the lips'. Both of them planned not only to make more Pactio cards but to sell all the copies to make them rich. Many of the 3-A agreed even the Class president, Ayaka, agreed and join in the war for Negi's lips. Some of the girls question does the P.E Teacher, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is included. The Paparazzi reply the prize is only on Negi but those who wish to target the P.E Teacher's lips can go right ahead and so the game starts.

* * *

/Roof top./

"Hmm?"

"Gao?"

"It's nothing, Na-tsu." Tsuna patted his chibi lion. "It's must be my imagination."

'Although, the air around here is kinda scary' Tsuna shivered. 'Somehow things are about to get more troublesome.'

And the Vongola heir was right, something **Troublesome** IS going to happen.

* * *

/?/

"And now let the 'War of the lips' school trip special begin!" Asakura shout on her mike." A love-love kiss with Negi-sensei during the school trip!"

* * *

/Team 1/

"O-Onee-chan, I really don't think this is a good idea." The Younger twin of the Narutaki twin whimpered. "What if by chance that we run into Nitta-sensei? I don't want to squat in the lobby until morning!"

"Don't worry we learned all kind of technique from Kaeda-nee!" The older twin replied. "It won't be easy for the Ogre (Nitta) to spot us!"

"But what if we run into Kaeda-nee?" Fumika countered.

/Team 2/

"Who are you going after Ku?" Kaeda asked her partner.

"Well I was thinking going after Sawada-sensei, but knowing Sensei it won't be easy de-aru." Ku Fei answered. "What about you?"

"Well I want to try my luck on Sawada-sensei." The Ninja girl replied with a small hint of pink on her cheeks. "I always want a very challenging one better."

"I see de-aruyo." The Chinese girl giggled.

/Team 3/

"*Huh* *Huh*" Try to guess who is this.

"Iincho, there's drool coming from your mouth." The Internet Idol stated.

Ayaka instantly wipe it but later drool once more.

'Huh…Why am I got involve in this stupid game.' Chisame sighed.

/Team 4/

"Alright, we're going to win this!" Yuna exclaimed.

"A kiss with Negi-kun." Makie said dreamily and giggled.

/Team 5/

'Huh…Our class are overflowing with idiots." Yue sighed. "Just when Nodoka finally confessed…they had to go and run some stupid event like this."

"Yue, it's alright…it's just a game after all." Nodoka said.

"No, it's not alright." Yue eyes are glowing eerily which startled her friend.

Enough said, not going into detail.

/Team 6/

"So…" Akira started.

"So…?" Mana repeated while observing her surrounding.

"What make you join this game, Tatsumiya-san?" The swimming athletic asked. Normally Mana wasn't the time who would join such trivial game.

"Oh it's nothing." The tanned girl replied. "I just want to confirm something."

"?"

* * *

/Negi and Tsuna's room./

"Brrrr!" Negi suddenly felt a cold on his spine, something bad is going on here and his instincts are telling him to get the hell out here.

"Well I better use the stencils that Sakurazaki-san lend to me." He said to himself, taking out the triangular-head shape human charm and start writing his name but was so anxious he misspell his name.

"Darn it."

* * *

/Team 3 & 4/

"Hey Yuna, I heard both Negi-kun and Sawada-sensei are in the same room," Makie said to her friend. "But there is a chance that Nitta-sensei will be there somewhere nearby. What should we do?"

"We'll let our competition handle him," Yuna said with a smirk.

"Hey Iincho are you sure we can't go back," Chisame complained to Ayaka.

"Chisame-san you give up too easily," Ayaka shot at her.

When they reached the end of the hall way they bumped into Makie and Yuna.

"Iincho!/Makie!" the two girls shouted at each other and swung their pillows. They hit each other in the head dead on.

"Good job Makie, you got Iincho!" Yuna cheered as she went to hit Chisame. Chisame just walked out of the way mumbling something about tiring of the kid games.

* * *

/Other teams./

The sound of metal clash one another, cause by two of the tallest girls of 3-A. Kaeda took out her Kunais that was hidden within her pillow while Mana took out a dual desert-Eagle with a silencer that also full of rubber bullets hidden within her pillow.

"I never thought I be facing you first in the game." Kaeda stated.

"Me too." Mana smirked.

They clash once more with their respective weapons while Akira was watching them at the sidelines.

"They're taking this game way too seriously." Akira stated.

"Hiya!" Kaeda's partner shouted.

Akira manages to block the Chinese attack and dodge an incoming second attack.

"Your good!" Ku Fei commends.

"Thanks." The swimming athletic smiled.

* * *

/Group 1/

"Ne Onee-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Who are you going to kiss?" Fumika bluntly asked, making her older sister blush.

"We-Well…" Fuka started. "…"

"Eh? Can you repeat that?"

"…"

"I can't hear you."

"…!"

"Still nothing."

That made an anime vein appears on the older Narutaki twins, which she took a deep breath before shouting to her little sister.

"It's Sawada-sensei!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What about you, who are you going to kiss?" Fuka asked her little sister.

"Ah…" her sister blushed brightly. "…me too..."

"Sawada-sensei?"

Fumika nodded.

"Well so long I'm first then it's ok."

They continue crawling toward their destination.

* * *

/Group 5/

Both Nodoka and yue were crawling on the ledge of the roof which Yue lead them with a map and a pen-size flashlight.

"Y-Yue, why are we traveling on the roof to get to Negi-sensei and Sawada-sensei's room?" Nodoka asked.

"Because it's the safest and quickest way to Sensei's room." Yue explained. "Their room is at the end of the building and taking any route from the inside. No matter what, it's highly we meet the Ogre in the end."

"But isn't the emergency door locked."

"I took the liberty to unlock it before the game." Yue gave the bookworm a thumb-up.

"Yue, you're amazing." The purple hair girl was awed.

"All for my friend's sake." Yue said before added. "You're going to repay me after this."

Before they enter the emergency door a voice that would haunt them for the rest of their life spoke.

"And what are you two doing outside?" A voice said.

"EEP!" Nodoka yelped.

Both of them look upward and paled.

There he is, the P.E Teacher from hell. He was sitting on the edge of the roof with his legs cross and his left arm support his head that his chin relaxes on his close fist. It's was quite dark so they couldn't tell the look on their P.E teacher face.

"Well?" Tsuna Asked.

"U-Um that is…" Nodoka tried to find some excuse.

"By the way, I can tell there's a lot of commotion within the hotel…" He shifted a bit. "…care to explain to me, what going on?"

The duos were so shock that they wish they were never uses the roof. He even can tell something is amidst.

"Well? I'm waiting." Tapping the air with his foot.

They are so busted.

But unexpectedly Yue suddenly kneel down all on four and start begging.

"Please, Sawada-sensei! Let Nodoka go, she just been force to join this game" Yue begged and lied that surprise even her best friend.

"…" Tsuna quietly listened.

"Please!"

"…" He eyed the Bluenette then stare to Nodoka then back to Yue. "Why are you so desperate to save her?"

"Then I won't call myself her friend if I don't."

Then he smiled and approves her answer.

"Very well, you two may pass."

"Eh?" They were surprise with the sudden declaration.

"Both of you better hurry whatever that you guys doing…" 'Tsuna laid back.

"…Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you let us go like that?" Yue questioned him.

"Because… I don't felt like doing my job today." He simply explains. "Also it supposes to be Negi-kun's job to keep 3-A under-control."

"…" Two of them aren't satisfied with his answer.

"Well? What are you two waiting for? An invitation?" He asked. "Get going before I change my mind."

The library committee quickly enters the emergency door not wanting to evoke the P.E Teacher's wrath. Tsuna stare the night sky with unreadable expression on his face.

"Gao." His trusty partner nudges him.

"Why I let those two go, you ask." The Vongola Heir smiled. "Simple, one is her resolve to help her friend and two just as I said before I'm too lazy to lift a finger."

"Gao." Na-tsu nodded in understanding.

"Somehow I have a feeling that I involve in this." He sighed. "I wonder…will Negi miss his Ermine very much if I let you petrify it?"

"Gao." The Chibi lion shrugged.

"Well I let that Ermine live for now." Tsuna said before an evil grin appears on his face. "But if it interferes with my job, I know you would deal him for me."

"Gao~" the premature lion's lip curl up into what appears to be a smirk.

"I know you would."

* * *

/Asakura and Chamo./

"Brrr!" The Ermine shivered.

"What wrong?" Asakura asked her partner in crime.

"I don't know why but I have a very dreadful feeling I might now live very long." The small mammal shivered.

The red hair paparazzi didn't know what he mean but shrug it and continue her report to the viewers of the game.

* * *

/Near the room of Negi and Tsuna's room./

"That was scary." Nodoka sighed.

"We were lucky that Sawada-sensei isn't in the mood of doing his job or else we might as well squat till morning." Yue said with a small sigh of relief.

"Honto ne (You're right)." The bookworm agreed.

"Seems like no one is here yet." The bluenette glance around for any other group. "Room No.304 is Negi and Sawada-sensei room, hurry and get inside."

"Thanks Yue."

Nodoka was pondering with the thought of kissing her English Sensei that was until a rope ladder suddenly falls down from the ceiling.

"No one is here yet." Said a voice.

"That was scary." Another one said.

"Eh?"

"Ah! It group 5!"

"Fuka and Fumika!" The bookworm exclaim.

And so the battle between Group 1 and 5 begins.

* * *

/Back at Tsuna./

"?" Tsuna rise up into a sitting position and looking around, he sense a presence on the roof which means that he's not alone.

"Gao?"

"No thanks, Na-tsu. I can take care of myself." He replied at his partner. "It doesn't seems to be malevolent but better be careful, change back Na-tsu."

"Gao." The Chibi lion comply and transform back to the Ring of the sky version X.

The brunette hides the ring into his pocket and just sits there. A shadow suddenly appears behind the Vongola Heir and was about to give a chop to his neck. But what the shadow hit nothing but air.

"Good evening, Nagase-san." Tsuna stand back to back with none other then his Ninja student, Nagase Kaeda.

"Good evening to you too, Sawada-sensei." Kaeda replied with a small sweat on her forehead, she knew that her P.E Teacher was never been a normal person, it was confirm the moment he dodge her attack.

"So what can I do for you on this fine evening?" he glanced at her.

"Nothing much." She gives him her cat-like smile. "But…"

"But?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I would like to apologies to what I'm about to do." The Ninja girl turns around and bows down.

"For what?" he also turn to face her.

"This." She thrust a straight punch at him.

He caught the punch with one hand but then she makes another attempt to give him a knockout chop to the back of his neck but only to be caught with his other hand. Then she twirl herself but because the P.E Teacher had a very good grip that made her end up in her sensei's arms which make it look like Tsuna is hugging her. Tsuna blush as his got a brush of her student's bosom when she tries to escape, even Kaeda blush but still retain the cat-smile on her face.

"My, that was quite daring of you, Nagase-san." He rests his head on her shoulder, hey it's not like he had a choice here, they were slight different in heights after all. (She's slight taller then him for your information.)

"I can say the same for you, Sensei." Thankfully he couldn't see her face or he might catch a very burning blush on her face.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you find me here?" He knows that wearing the Mammon Chain Ring suppress most of his Flame but this girl manage to find him.

"Let just say I guessed." Truthfully she was able to find him because of his Ki, thanks to her Ki sense. Ki users sometime have the ability to sense other, most people didn't know that Ki have different kind of Ki feeling for example her P.E Teacher gave off a strange kind of feeling in it. That's why she was able to find him. (Ok, I admit it; I borrow this from dragonball so try not to sue me.)

"Heh…" That didn't convince him but just shrug it off; he'll find a way to hide his presences better next time. "By the way, who else know I'm here?"

"You're going find out sooner that you expected."

And he did, not to soon he senses another presence that on it's way to him. Letting go of Kaeda, he manage caught a fist that was aim to his side and identified the other one.

"Ku Fei?" He was surprised by the Chinese girl.

"Nihou Sensei~!" She cheerfully greeted before continuing her attacks. Kaeda join along on attacking the puzzle P.E Teacher.

'Honesty.' He sighed. 'Can someone tell me what they want from me?'

"**That I can answer."**

'Giotto-san?'

"**The young mage's pet is intending to make a full house of pactio." Primo said with a very disapproving tone. "That is why a giant circle was made around the building."**

'Pactio?' He thought while dodging a kick from Ku Fei.

"**A pact or agreement or even a contract between a Mage and his/her Partner by using a magic circle." He explained. "When a mage reach a certain age they're allow to make a pact with someone who can protect him/her."**

'I see.' Tsuna said while blocking Kaeda's elbow attack and Ku Fei's dual palm attack.

"**But because the young mage is still young, I think he can only make a 'Provisional contract' which is a temporary one and allows him to make more then one partner by his little pet."**

'But how did that ermine manage to make the girls all fire up?' Decimo questioned.

"**It might have an accomplice."**

A light bulb lightens up.

'Asakura Kazumi!' Tsuna realized, he also realize she must have corner Negi into telling her the truth. 'How did that furball manage to convince her?'

"**That Ermine must have made a bargain with her."**

'You sound unpleased, Giotto-san.' The Vongola Heir commented.

"**That little animal is making a mocker of the sacred pact between Mages and Ministers." He growled. "And I know why would that insignificant being would do such a thing which to sell the copies of the original cards."**

'Card?' The Brunette questioned, he dodge a combination of kick from Kaeda and punch from Ku Fei from different directions.

"**A proof that you made a pact with your Minister, but that'll be explained later when this is all over."**

'Alright.'

Bang!

That was close, somehow Tsuna manage to dodge a rubber bullet that nearly hit his face.

"Found you."

"Tatsumiya Mana." He knows that voice.

"Bull-eyes." She said before aiming the other two students. "Nice try to get me distracted with Nitta-sensei, good thing that I bring along my tranquilizer just to put him out cold."

'Ouwah, that pretty cold of her.' The P.E teacher commented.

"Iyah, I thought for sure that will take you out of the game." Kaeda rubbed her head.

"Think again." The Gunslinger smirked. "Second round?"

"Gladly." Kaeda agreed while taking out her Kunais.

'This is getting out of control.' The P.E Teacher sighed.

"KYAAA!"

"Now what?" Tsuna was irritated; thankfully three of his students were busy fighting that they didn't notice he made his escape.

* * *

/Inside the Hotel./

"What going on?" The brunette then saw Negi or Negis. "What the?"

"Kiss, Kiss!" Two Negi said and about to pound him.

Bam!

Only to get a double knuckle sandwich, the two Negis explode into a pink smoke.

"Fakes huh." Tsuna stated. "Seems like there's more of them."

He sprints and follows a very weak energy that it's emit. When he reaches his destination an explosion occurs when he saw Sasaki Makie lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Another fake one." He sighed as he lifts the girl on his shoulder.

BOOM!

"Huh?" He quickly follows the explosion and found Yukiko Ayaka lying down, unconscious.

"Negi-kun you're seriously in trouble." He sighed as he lifts Ayaka on his other shoulder and walk to the main hall.

What he saw then makes him raise an eyebrow. Negi wants both him and Nodoka to start over as friends. He was babbling about liking some student as friend that was clearly that don't know about romance and all, by the way Tsuna was hiding out of anyone's view not wanting to disturb them.

"Yup, he is 10 after all." The Vongola Heir smirked.

Afterwards by the trip foot of Yue, Nodoka and Negi had an accidentally kiss and he senses something happen somewhere. Finally the conscious Nitta-sensei caught all the students and made them squat till morning, even Negi was included.

The P.E Teacher was safe because the moment he drop Ayaka and Makie, he quick make a stage right and left the Hall.

"Man, a lot of things happened." He heaves a sigh.

"**Thankfully the enemies didn't make a move during this waste of time Event."**

"That I agree." Tsuna nodded, he finally returns to his room and prepare his Futon.

"Now then about Konoka…" Tsuna thought it over and he finally makes a decision to tell her the truth. "I'll tell her tomorrow and I think I need Setsuna's help."

**"Then I bid you Good Luck, Decimo."**

"For me Giotto-san, I need more then just luck."

'This is going to be a very hard thing to do.' The Brunette silently sighed as he drifts into blissful oblivion.

* * *

And...cut! Well that it. Hopefully it went just right and by the way Tsuna won't have a Pactio, I mean not yet. I'm still doing my Home work on about Pactio card so I need some good ideas on what kind of weapon he should have and on what kind of situation that make him do a Pactio. I hope you guys are going to help me cause my brain is almost fried and in the verge of shutting down.

And oh this is also the cause of my delay has any of you play a game name GOD EATER BURST? It's a PSP game that I'm currently play. The game is awesome, the story line too. And thanks to that it just gave me a sudden urge to make a story out of it with my own OC character but that had to wait.

For now I need to forcus on this story and Please Review and vote the girls that you want on Tsuna's Harem currently the name that in the top 10 is :-

Setsuna (WOW still in first place)

Asuna (Unbelievable she made the second place)

Princess Theo (Even the Princess!)

Mana & Kaeda (Still fighting who the best)

Chachamaru & Ako (Wow)

Akira (Even the swimming Goddess!)

Mei (Who things are about to get HOT)

Zazie (Even the quite one)

Sayo (Ghost Girl!)

Chizuru (Even her!)

Wow who knew that Asuna took the second place and more surprising Theo took the third place. Some of the vote are included my friends from nearby along with you guys make this possible and I hope you guys keep on voting cause in matter a few more chapter I going to close the voting and permanently those girl that everyone chose will become Tsuna's Harem. Keep up the good work.

Well Ja Ne!


	11. The Little Lion Observation

Hello this is Tsuna, I have some announcement to all the readers. currently the writer Hibiki-san is on a journey of self discovery after an incident that happen on May that he entrust this story to his friend which that he forgot to update that between May and June 'Glaring Hibiki's friend which the said friend shift uncomfortably from the glare.' so sorry for the inconvenient.

Also to Ignisha-san this message came in a few days ago via mobile phone with a bad reception:-

'I'M NOT DEAD JUST LOST! bzzz-!

Currently we don't know whereabouts of Hibiki-san, he might be in some unknown forest that is usual for bad reception. I pray for his safety,he has been out from May to September now.

Well that all I have to say, hopefully this chapter is fine with all the trouble that Hibiki-san's friend try to finish, I hope you enjoy it, if not then I'll burn the replacement writer for his incompetents of unable tomake a good story.

Enjoy.

* * *

"I see." Tsuna stared aimlessly at the open window of his room.

Tsuna just finish listening the Pactio lesson 101 from his ancestor and having it all register in his brain. In other words, the Ministers or Ministra are just like his Guardians, protecting him while he performs any powerful moves like the X-Burner or the XX-Burner. He asked if the kiss last night was the cause for the pact which the Primo grudgingly admit it which he explain it must be the way of this time.

"Gao!"

"Hey, Na-tsu!" He lifts the Chibi Lion as if it was a baby. "How are you today?"

"Gao."

"Really?"

"Gao."

"Hmm…good job." Tsuna said as the Premature Lion return to his Sky Ring X.

"Last night they didn't make any move but I have a feeling something might happen today."

"**Be on your guard, Decimo." Vongola Primo warned. "The Kansai Association might be planning something."**

"Yeah."

* * *

/Main Hall./

Tsuna silently sneak out of the hotel because some of the 3-A were searching for him and Negi. He knew that Negi was going to use the free time to send the letter to the leader of the Kansai Association, with that thought he was going to search his Co-worker which wasn't that hard really. But it didn't take the Brunette so long to find the young Teacher, honestly who else has red hair with a walking stick the size of the boy and a white rat on his shoulder? Guess none.

Tsuna found Negi with Group 5 in their casual cloth with the exception of Setsuna in her school uniform near the Arashi Bridge; he couldn't help but to sigh when he saw his Co-worker panic and whisper with Asuna.

'Here's goes.' He thought as he walks toward Negi and Group 5.

The first one that notices him are Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna. Asuna waves at him nervously with a small blush on her face, Konoka wave at him with her usual bubbly-ness and Setsuna nod in a formal respect.

"Ah~ Sensei~" Konoka greeted him cutely.

"Yo, Konoe-san."

"Mou~ please drop the formality, Sensei." The bubbly girl pouts.

"Ah, Gomen, Gomen, Konoka-chan." He slightly blushed, even thought they promise to call one another with their first name when they're alone, seems like Konoka doesn't really like formality.

Tsuna blinked as he notice Setsuna look a bit upset as if something bothering her, because she's clutching her warp sword very hard. Even Asuna looks a bit troubled too.

"You guys don't mind if I tag along?"

"Of course, the more the merrier," Haruna said with enthusiasm. "By the way, Sensei, nice look~."

"Thank you." The Vongola Heir smiled. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a blue short-sleeve jacket with a hood, brown cargo pants and orange and white shoes. Also a chain black ring is still on his ring finger.

"So where are we going?" Tsuna innocently asked, knowing Negi was planning to meet the Leader of the Kansai association.

"Yeah, Negi-sensei, where are we going?"

"Well how about there?" Negi point out randomly.

While the others were busy playing around, Tsuna and Setsuna were just right behind the playful group and having a very serious conversation.

"They haven't made a move last night." Setsuna stated with a slight worried tone. She knows that when an enemy hasn't tried anything then it means they're planning something.

"Yeah, I know." Tsuna nodded. "If it just those glasses duo (Amagasaki and Tsukuyomi), I won't have any trouble taking care of them but if it those TWO (Itachi and Kisame) it will be quite difficult."

"If you wish, I can-"

"No." The brunette Teacher firmly cut in.

"But-!"

"No buts, Setsuna." The Vongola Heir said. "I'm very thankful of your willingness but I don't want to sacrifice anyone to ensure victory."

"Still…"

"Don't worry." He smiled at her. "I have my ways against them."

"Really?" Setsuna asked.

"Why would I lie?" The P.E Teacher patted her. "Don't you believe in me?"

"Iie! Anata o shinjite iru! (No, I believe in you!)" She abruptly clutches his hand that patting him. "Ah."

She instantly let go and distance herself away from her Sensei, blushing like the color of a tomato. Tsuna was startled by her sudden burst but that slowly replaces with a smile and clinches the hand that his Student touched. They stare one another, not saying a thing.

"Hohoho~"

But good scene must end with the others watching them with different reaction. One is Saotome Haruna glee in her eyes, with her delusion mind working with a scenario that the Teacher and Student are having a forbidden relationship. Ayase Yue stares at the pair with mild interest. Myazaki Nodoka as always had a trouble look on her face. Negi Springfield as usual, doesn't know what going on. Konoe Konoka pout cutely and jealous that Tsuna never pat her before. Asuna…let just say she felt like smashing something to ease her unknown feeling that keep on growing.

"Hohoho~ well now." The Mangaka started and has a very perverted smile on her face. "Is there anything that you like to share with us, Setsuna-san?"

The swordswoman back away from the perverted Mangaka, then things end up with a game of cat and mouse chase as Setsuna run away from Haruna.

The chase would have last long if it weren't for the P.E Teacher caught Haruna by the face.

"Ok, enough bulling Sakurazaki, Saotome-san."

Haruna pout but listen to her teacher before her mood brighten up as she caught Negi and Asuna whispering one another that gave her the ideas.

"Ne, Asuna, you not going out with Negi-sensei. Are you?"

That made Asuna slams her head to a Tanuki statue.

"What the heck are you talking about? You expect me dating this brat?" She shouted as she pinched Negi's cheek. "He is ten for crying out loud!"

"True that he is ten but love comes any shape and form." The Mangaka purred. "Age is nothing but number, so don't be shy to admit it."

"As if…!" The orangenette huffed, crossing her arms. "I'll date Sa- I mean Tsuna-sensei before dating this brat!"

Asuna just realize what she said and shut her mouth. Well fortunately or unfortunately for her, Tsuna didn't hear what she said, he was too busy talking with Konoka.

"Hoh~"

"Ah. I mean…"

"So you have your eye on our hot Teacher." The Mangaka's smirk grows. "I don't blame ya, he is one hell of a Teacher."

"Uh, I mea- that-" Asuna stuttered.

"Hohoho~ tell this Onee-san what else that needs to be known…" Haruna said with a very perverted smile plaster on her face.

Before she could go any further.

*Chop!*

"Ita!" The Mangaka hold her bump head.

"Do I have to make you another warning, Saotome-san?" Tsuna start lecture the Mangaka making her squat on the ground.

'Sensei…" Asuna stared at her savior.

"Hey, there's an Arcade over there." The Mangaka point out, trying desperately to save her poor legs. "Let's get some photo sticker as a souvenir of our Kyoto visit!"

"Photo Sticker…?"

"Yeah, come on!" The Mangaka shouted as she dragged the Bookworm.

"Wai~ that a good idea, let's take one, Tsuna-san, Set-chan." Konoka grab both Tsuna and Setsuna and pull them both.

"Ah, wait I don't…" The Swordswoman tried to reason her Mistress, Tsuna just smile and follow suit.

The first few pictures were just Negi and the others but the next are Tsuna's turn.

The first one is both Tsuna and Konoka, The Fortuneteller cling to the Vongola Heir's arm much to his embarrassment, but he just let her have her way which she took advantage on kissing his cheek causing the P.E Teacher red cheek to turn into a full out crimson.

The next one is Asuna that tried to distance herself away from her Teacher but only to get push back by the Mischief Mangaka to make it look an accident; Asuna fall onto Tsuna's chest and the machine took the shot, making it look like they were hugging one another, much to their chagrin.

Another is Setsuna, who just stand beside her Teacher with a neutral look, somehow the Machine sweat dropped at how serious the girl is. But yet again Haruna isn't satisfied with just plain photo and order the Swordswoman to take again, this time she order Setsuna to hug the P,.E Teacher, much to the Hanyo's embarrassment. Well with the help of Konoka, who pull the poor Hanyo, making it a three person photo. (Tsuna at the left side, Setsuna at the right side and Konoka in the middle, clinging both of them.)

Unbeknown to them every picture of Tsuna has the Chibi Lion in it.

Finally with Negi, which Tsuna patted the little boy. Unknown both to Negi and Chamo, Na-tsu appeared on Tsuna's shoulder and joining in taking a picture.

(With the other three, let just leave them be. I don't want to go in detail.)

"Huh? Is it just my eyes or is that a lion?" Haruna rubbed her eyes; Tsuna instantly took the Photo sticker which has Na-tsu in it.

"It's just your imagination, Hahaha~" The Brunette sweat-dropped.

'Na-tsu!'

'Gao…' The lion whimpered.

"Tsuna-san~" The sweet girl, Konoka called out to him. "Over here~!"

"Coming!" He shouted as he pocketed the Photo Stickers.

As he follows them, he saw the Mangaka playing a machine version of the card game they played in the train. Even his Co-worker was interested in playing it, which he did.

'Well if he is going to play a while, might as well play something too." Tsuna thought to himself. Scanning the area and land his eyes on a machine that has a Flaming text that said: DRAGON PUNCH.

'Hmm well that will do.'

* * *

/Back to Negi./

"Wai~ you won Negi-kun." Konoka praised.

"No, it's just a coincident, Konoka-san." Negi rubbed his back head.

"Nonsense! That was awesome Sensei!" Haruna clapped her hands. "Are you sure this is you first time?"

Before Negi could reply.

"Mind if I join you?" a boy in a middle-school uniform and a sock-hat said.

"Um…sure." Negi agreed and ready himself against a challenger.

"A Challenger huh, get him, Sensei!" Haruna screech in excitement.

"Go Negi-kun." Konoka cheered.

"Ok, I won't lose." Negi steeled himself.

The duel was raging with two girls cheering Negi but sadly his skills were outmatched as he loses to the other boy.

"Aww, I lose." He slightly whined.

"No, that was good for your first try sensei." The Mangaka cheered the boy before her.

"That right." The boy agreed, grinning at them. "Your good but you got a long way be a proper Mage."

"Eh? Uh, thanks." The boy genius accepted the boy's advice.

"Well see you around…Negi Springfield."

"Eh! How do you know my name?" Negi was shocked.

The boy just point to the screen that shows.

GAMEOVER – Negi Springfield, scored 102,679 pts.

"Ah." Negi realized his mistake.

"See ya!" they boy laughed as he was about to leave the place only to bump to our favorite Bookworm.

"Ita~" Nodoka whimpered, but is it just her or is there something sticking on the boy's head. "Eh?"

"Ehehe sorry Nee-san…" The boy pulled back his sock-hat. "…for seeing your panties."

With that the boy left while Nodoka blush by the boy's insensitivity.

"That boy is sure strange." The fortuneteller commented as she continue stare at the door that boy left. "He might be on Negi-kun age."

"Ah whatever it time for Paru-sama to show her great skills." Haruna bragged as she taking out her card.

"Then I shall be your opponent." Yue said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Alright! I'm going to grab all the limited edition Kansai cards!"

"Ohh~" Konoka applauded.

"Aright this is our chance Aniki, Ane-an." Chamo whispered.

"Right." Negi agreed.

"Ok, we leave Konoka to you, Sakurazaki-san." Asuna whispered to her fellow classmate.

"All right please be careful you two." Setsuna advised them.

Asuna and Negi left the Arcade place.

"Alright, let get that letter delivered and end this annoying things happening, Negi." Asuna smiled.

"Okey, Asuna-san." Negi replied.

* * *

/Some Alley./

The same boy that challenges Negi arrived near an alley meeting with two familiar faces from two nights ago, including the other two that the P.E Teacher faced.

"I knew it. His last name was Springfield." The Boy said happily.

"Heh…so that boy really is the son of the Thousand Master…well he'll be a worthy opponent." Amagasaki said with a smirk on her face. "Huhu…that little brat! I'm going to pay you back for what you did to me before."

Standing behind her is the same Swordswoman for before, Tsukuyomi and another boy with white hair in light blue middle school uniform, the Ninja duo just stand with one another and finally a large Demon with a seal on it forehead.

* * *

/The others./

"Alright come to mama!" a crazy Mangaka squealed, winning all the limited edition card.

"Ohhhh~: Konoka was awed by the numbers of cards that her fellow classmate won but that was nothing compared to her other classmate got.

Sugoi~ Yue." Konoka said while Yue gave a V to her.

"Man I just can't win against ya." Haruna admitted.

"My grandfather once said; you need to crawl before you hop, young Grasshopper." The Bluenette said sagely.

"Then I just skip crawling lesson and just hop." The Mangaka joked.

"Lookie here, Set-chan!" Konoka showed her cards. "I just score myself some rare cards!"

Setsuna just smile on her Mistress's achievement. It's been a while since she last saw her best friend's sweet smile. Ever since her best friend arrive at Mahora, she make a lot of friend around which is quite natural for her.

'It's better that way.' The Swordswoman thought. 'Letting her blissfully unaware of her own linage and live happily in normal life.'

But that's only going to make it worst.

That statement ring into her thought, which came from her P.E Teacher. Her Teacher told her about the time when he found out that he was both a candidate and descendant of the Vongola Family, he felt terrified that he was link with a mafia family that has a very bloody past that was carve by the accursed Daemon Spade and Vongola Secondo. Not once nor twice that his life was been target by assassins or any rival family, hell even within the Vongola family itself tries to take him out permanently (If you guy don't know who, it's Xanxus and his group along with some protester of the family.) because he was the youngest and the weakest out of the five candidate that been chosen.

'Sensei.' she recalls all the things that he told to her. All the battle that he fought, even though he said himself, that he hates fighting and doesn't want to be involve with mafia. But so long that his blood, the Vongola blood, flows within him, he can never run away from any encounter of Mafia.

The Swordswoman can relate both her P.E Teacher and her Mistress. They were both left unaware of their family past and inherit something that is outside of the realm of normality, which makes any enemy or any scumbags wants to get their hands on them. That is something Setsuna will never make it happen even if she have to face any formidable enemies in her path, if it's for the sake for both of them then she is willing to face forward.

"Are~? Where's Tsuna-san?"

Now that her Mistress mentions it, where did the P.E Teacher go?

BAM!

That loud noise caught their attention, they follow where that loud noise came from and found a lot of people surround something.

They gave one another a look then steel themselves toward the small crowd, apologies some of crowds when bump one until the same sound bang again.

There he was punching a small punching bag with a very powerful punch. The second he punch, the bag flew backward them hit the gauge block.

The point was: 8270 point.

The bag retract itself back to it hold only to pull down by its tormenter. This time Tsuna took a very different stance that use more power over defense, the moment he punch the bag the machine almost jump if it weren't for the fact it's bolt to the ground.

Point: 9999 point.

That was the limit of the machine because it can't mark more point then that. Many of the crowd claps their hands, both Konoka and Setsuna did the same.

"Sugoi~! Tsuna-san." Konoka clap her hands together.

"Impressive, Sensei." Setsuna nodded with respect.

Tsuna just scratch his back-head in embarrassment. He was only testing his strength, nothing special about it.

"Thanks, you two." He said with a small smile. He notices two people are missing and give Setsuna a glance.

Which in return, she nods to confirm his suspicion.

Even though Tsuna has some confident in both Asuna and Negi, but they really lack in combat experiences. Negi, true his magic and wits are quite astonishing but when it comes to CQC (Close Quarters Combat.) he is worst then a total amateur. Asuna is the wild card; she is way better then any average person and able to survive his training along with the other well-train students, but that doesn't mean he could relax.

"Konoka, can you buy me some orange juice. I'm thirst with all the workout I did." He asked while rubbing his throat.

"Sure~!"

As Konoka left, the brunette approach the Swordswoman.

"So they're going to meet the Kansai Leader?" Tsuna asked.

"Hai."

"I doubt it will be an easy job." Tsuna shuffle through his pocket. "Knowing our opponents are making plans on us."

He took out his Vongola Gear, the Ring of the Sky Version X.

"I'm about to sent my Shikigami to meet them." Setsuna said while taking out one human-shape paper charm.

"Then I should send Na-tsu along." Thankfully the crowd has dispersed, so they're quite alone. "Na-tsu."

The chain rings glow and a small lion appear on his left shoulder.

"Gao."

"Na-tsu, go find Asuna and Negi but whatever you do, don't help them unless it's necessary." Tsuna ordered.

"Gao!" The Chibi Lion nodded in response.

"Good. Now go."

"Follow my Shikigami, Na-tsu." Setsuna said as the paper start floating. "It'll take you to them."

"Gao!"

The premature Lion heed and follow the Swordswoman's Shikigami that flew out of the arcade.

"Now I can relax." Tsuna sighed happily, pocketing his Sky ring back. "At least they have Na-tsu as reinforcement."

"Ano…is he going to be alright?" Setsuna asked with a slight worry about the little lion.

"Na-tsu? Nah…he's going to be ok." He reassured her. "He's a better reinforcement then that Negi's ermine."

"…Oh."

* * *

/Na-tsu./

Thankfully it didn't take long for the chibi lion to arrive near the gate of Kagabiko Sanctuary, from here on the little cub is going to be observing both Asuna and Negi from afar. The little lion hope that things just go smoothly and there won't be any trouble to happen.

Ah, he found them at last the shikigami transform itself into a small version of the Setsuna that wears a shrine maiden outfit with a miniature size katana and flew towards the group.

Na-tsu keeps his distance from the group so they won't notice him with the exception of Chibi Setsuna , which she keep on eyeing him from the corner of her eyes. Both of them gave a silent nod on one another as they enter the entrance.

Na-tsu leaps on top of the Bamboo tree following the quartet as they continue to run. Asuna and Negi lean against the pillar of the Torii (Gate) and scan for any incoming ambushes.

"Nothing is coming…" Asuna said with suspicion.

"I don't sense any magic around here." Negi stated.

"This is going well, isn't it?"

"Let's cover the rest in one go!" Negi said as he charged on, follow by Asuna.

"Ah! Please don't drop your guard, you two." Chibi Setsuna cried as she follows them from behind.

None of them know a hidden magic that was active all around them.

Na-tsu was about to leap to follow them but something tell him to stay and watch as things unfold, must be his very own Hyper Intuition that's telling him.

* * *

/A few laps later./

"Is it just me or this stairs go on forever! I…I'm actually tired for once…!" Asuna panted out as she fell on her hands and knees.

"We've been running for thirty minutes now…" Negi said tiredly.

"C-Could this be…?" Chibi Setsuna wondered.

"Negi-sensei, let's try again!" she flew forward.

"Asuna-san! Stay here and rest, leave everything to me!" The English Teacher followed suit.

"Ahh, be careful…" The Twin-tailed said tiredly. "I leave everything to you…"

Not a moment later, she suddenly felt someone crash to her rear and shocked that it was Negi.

"Eh! Negi! How did you get behind me?"

"Just as I thought…! Sensei let try the other side!" Chibi Setsuna flew to the left toward the forest. Negi follow her only to appear to the right.

"Eh! We're back!" The boy genius surprised.

"I thought so; this is an infinite loop time-space spell." Little Setsuna explained. "We're currently inside a looping field that extends in a sphere for 500m around us, in other words we're trapped within the thousand gates."

The trios were down right shocked that they fall to the enemy's trap without them realize, they starting to panic.

Na-tsu shook his head, this remind him of the time that his master got trap by that Torikabuto's illusion, which making a huge space that trap anyone into an infinite loop. Got to say, unless the little boy has a over-the-top-badass blaster like the X-Burner, he is stuck here all day. But the Chibi Lion has a way to escape without the overpower X-burner, it's quite simple, by harmonies the loop field and with a strong force, it will be a piece of cake to escape.

Na-tsu's ears twitch as he heard two more voice coming from the other side. He saw two human-being with a giant spider like monster, he could pick up some of their conversation before that glasses woman jump down and disappear from his field of vision. It's seemed they are the enemy that his master was talking about; the Giant spider looks tough but not as tough as the strange boy beside it.

"Ahh!"

The Chibi turn back to the group, the little boy crash onto the twin-tailed girl, they're really panicking about not able to get out of here forever. Chibi Setsuna glances at Na-tsu's direction, before the little Lion response, Asuna took off with a reckless charge followed by Negi.

Na-tsu blinked in confusion to why the girl suddenly took off like that before he shrugs it, he follow the group but stay in hidden so both the group and the enemy won't notice him.

/a few reckless laps later./

* * *

"Look! There's something over there" Chibi Setsuna pointed to an apparent stop.

"I'm saved!" Asuna cried as she rushed toward the public toilet.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Negi called out.

"It doesn't seem like anyone is here Aniki." Chamo said.

"There's a vending machine over there so let's drink and calm down" The Mini Setsuna suggested.

* * *

/Na-tsu./

Na-tsu continue on observing the group while thinking to why the enemy would extant the barrier so the group could have a rest stop, the little Lion thought that boy might pity them.

As the Twin-tailed girl return, the group discusses their current situation. Apparently the Kansai Magic Association didn't want to improve their relationship because of Kanto having forgotten their tradition and became influence by Western Magic.

Next they're discussing about their battle capability. They start of by telling Asuna to kick a very convenient bolder with all of her strength which she did, only to end up hopping on her other foot in pain. Afterward Negi active her contact that made her entire body glow with light, this time her kick literally blown the top half of the rock.

If only he could pucker his lips, Na-tsu would have whistle at that.

They continue their discussion and comparing Magic with Ki, they have similar principle with the exception that Ki came from the inner power of human being that quite similar to Dying Will Flame, while Magic came from drawing magical energy from their Mage to enhance their physical abilities.

Na-tsu was so lost in his thought that a small tremor shakes him out of it. It seems the strange boy has finally revealed himself at the group with the giant spider that he rides on the quartet seems to know the black-haired boy.

Negi analyze the situation quite well as he active his contract with Asuna empowering her, with a simple punch, she shove the spider away while the boy dodge. Summoning her Harisen (Paper Fan) she slammed arachnid making it disperse and leaves a charm in its place.

Na-tsu smiled at how well that girl did to that arachnid, even the black-haired boy praised her. Then the boy turns his attention to the English Teacher and point out that he is being protected by a girl and told him isn't that a shameful thing for a guy and the boy even said that's what makes him hate western Mage so much.

Now things just went to a shouting match.

Na-tsu could help but to sigh, this is more of a school fight situation then a serious battle to the death situation. Oh, the boy just made a move and rush toward the quartet.

When he was close, the Orange-haired girl tries to strike the boy but it was unsuccessful as the boy easily dodge her attacks and simply wave her away as if he wasn't interested in fighting her (so true.). He just advances towards Negi, who is readying a spell.

* * *

/Negi./

"Flans Exarmatio!" He declared, but the spell was blocked by the black-haired boy, who whips out several charms but the spell succeeding in taking his hat which reveals a pair of animal ears, before the boy genius got a punch and sent him spinning onto the air, good thing he was protected by his wind barrier to halve the damage.

* * *

/A certain bookworm./

Miyazaki Nodoka, the bookworm of class 3-A, is busy reading a diary that she acquired from the card that she won from last night game. The book looks quite normal from the outside but the inside it allow the user to read the mind that the name the user calls out.

Currently, she is busying reading and watching the mind of her beloved English Teacher, who is currently getting beaten by a boy of her teacher's age. She was too focusing on reading the diary that she didn't notice the fight was going on behind her.

* * *

/Nearby./

The Chibi Lion sweat-dropped, really, this fight has got to be the most one-sided battle that he ever seen. Seriously, on one hand a boy was busy blocking and dodging attacks from black-haired boy, while the other hand a girl tried to attack or smack the black haired but failed to do so.

Oh, seems like the Dog boy manage to score a solid hit to the child Teacher and this time making him bleed blood. The black haired boy gloats about bypassing the red haired boy and directly hit him.

Then both the weasel (Chamo – Ermine!) and chibi Setsuna begin their escape plan: Chamo threw a bottle of water, and then chibi Setsuna perform a small incantation and causing the bottle to explode into a mist.

As the mist evaporates, the black haired boy was the only one left.

* * *

/Near a small river,/

"Damn it! Who was that cheeky brat!-?" Asuna angrily clutch her hand into a tight fist. "He has some weird ears on his head, is he into cosplay?"

"Ane-san, please be quiet." Chamo tried to calm he enrage girl but fail misery.

"He's a Kuzuko." Chibi Setsuna said.

"A what?"

"A Wolf or Fox type monster. In other words we're facing a Youkai."

"Youkai huh." Asuna sighed. "Sheeh…Nothing can surprise me anymore."

"Sumimasen." Mini Setsuna said.

"What are you apologizing for Chibi Setsuna?"

"No, it's that…"

"Oi Negi, you beat Eva, the strongest of all monsters! You should have no problem on flooring that brat!" Asuna stated. "He's just you age, it shouldn't be a problem!"

"Iyah, Ane-san, we won against Evangeline by sheer luck." Chamo stated. "It was fortunately that she underestimates him or else we'll be in trouble."

"Really?" The Twin tailed girl turn to the English Teacher for a check.

"Yeah, she was going easy on us; it was a miracle we won against her." Negi admitted. "I'm still inexperience but I need to get stronger in order to find my father…that why I have to beat that guy."

"How do we win against him, Aniki?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan." He smiled, giving them a thumb up.

* * *

/Na-tsu./

The little Lion smiled as he left the scene, guesses the boy at least has a plan to counter-attack against the black haired boy, whose name is Inugami Kotaro, he found out his name from the conversation from the Bookworm and the boy himself. The little lion wasn't that far, he was monitoring both Negi and Kotaro at the same time that their destination wasn't that quite far, besides he has sharp ears to begin with.

Well now, how will things play out?

* * *

/Negi and Co./

"Here he comes, Negi!" Asuna ready her Harisen.

'I don't know if this works or not, but at least we had 50% chance that it'll work.' Negi thought as he prepared a spell. 'Here I go.'

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Evocatio valcyrairum, Contubernalia Gladiaria" Numerous magic clones of Negi appears with weapon. "…Contra Pugent!" All the clones dart toward the approaching Kotaro.

"Haha, so you finally going to fight me seriously, small fry?" The black haired boy smirks as he bashes all the clones with ease. "Is that all you got?"

Then he felt something coming for behind him as he whips out a few charms, which protect him.

Negi continues his assault. "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister, Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem In Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat" Negi chanted before release it from his left palm. "…Fulgurayio Albicans!"

The white lightning spell hit Kotaro dead on making him fall from the gate, impressing both Asuna and Chamo.

"What was that? That was awesome. Did he win?" She said.

"You did it, that my Aniki for you. A triple combination attack from distance, it's the basic of Mage against fighter combat." Chamo shouted.

But Chibi Setsuna was not convinced and spotted a figure from the cloud of smoke.

"No, not yet." She shouted.

Kotaro burst of the smoke and has an angry tick on his forehead.

"That's not bad small fry, that nearly kill me if it weren't from my charm but!" Kotaro shouted. 'You were too careless and it's my win!'

"Come on! I'll take you on, fighter on figter!" Asuna get in front of Negi as the boy chants.

Kotaro smirked as he bypass Asuna and delivers a hard hit to Negi's Stomach, and then sent him to the ground.

"Listen here, Nee-chan, I'm no fighter, this ain't some kind of video game!" The black haired boy said as he call forth shadows that took on the form of dogs. "I'm an Inugami Tuskai (User) and you better remember it. Although, I'm also train in Ninjutsu too."

"What the?" The twin-tailed girl has a disbelief look on her face.

"T-they kind of like a shikigamis." Mini Setsuna said.

Ypu guys go play with that Nee-chan over there." Kotaro pointed at Asuna as the dogs pounce Asuna, Setsuna and Chamo and start licking Asuna, causing her to laugh.

"WA…KYAHAHAHA! No~! What's with these dogs! ~?" She managed to shout over her laughter.

"A-Asuna-san…" Negi weakly said before Kotaro continue his assaults.

The boy didn't let it up as he continue punching and kicking the boy genius with no mercy.

* * *

/Nearby./

Na-tsu continues to observe the battle with solemn look, he knew if this continues the child Teacher would be beaten to death. But he will not budge, this is their fight not his.

As Kotaro about to give the finishing blow, that very moment Negi power himself up using the pact to himself. Blocking the black hair boy and counter it with an uppercut knocking the boy whirling upward.

Negi took this in his advantage and chant a spell before clap his right hand onto Kotaro's back, before shouting. "Fulguratio Albicans!"

Explosion of lightning occurs, now that gotten hurt. Na-tsu sighs, the red head boy was very reckless, taking all those hits and risks himself on trying to ambush the enemy the moment he was about to give the finishing blow, stupid but clever, brave but foolish. The premature couldn't help but to smile, the boy remind him of Gokudera, both were genius, they also good in crafting ideas but what make them different is that Gokudera was a hot-head and obsessive with sci-fi and supernatural, while Negi is well-manner and naïve.

Well now, how will they get out of this infinite loop. Oh, seems like the black hair boy hasn't yield yet as he slow transform into akin to a werewolf. Well it's time for the chibi lion to shine.

* * *

/Negi and Co./

"This is so unfair." Asuna whined as she saw how powerful the beast-form Kotaro punch the ground, leaving a craft in it's awaken.

"We're totally in bad situation here! Let's get out of here Aniki!" Chamo shouted with a panic look on his face.

"Kuh…I've got no choice…" as he was about to empower himself with the pact.

But Kotaro doesn't seem like to want to wait as he disappears for their field of vision, before appearing in front of Negi with a fist ready to fly. The boy genius knew he won't make it to dodge, so he prepared for the worse.

But then something zip past Negi and bash itself to Kotaro's abdomen, making the said boy knee down and hold his stomach in pain.

The something land itself between Negi and the Furry Kotaro (Kotaro – I'm not furry!) and reveal itself a Cub Lion with a flaming mane, metal cap with a blazing orange eyes.

"W-What the?" Chamo said with a slack jaw.

"huh…" Chibi Setsuna sighed in relive as their reinforcement arrived to save them.

Asuna…well when she first lay her eyes on the little lion she though she saw Tsuna, she didn't know why but the Chibi Lion remind her too much of her P.E Teacher.

Negi was awed as he look at how majestic the little Lion is, it gave off a very powerful force even thought it small but looks can be deceiving. He wonders why didn't he sense it before it arrived. (Well to answer his question and some of the readers, both Master and Pet thinks alike, nuff said.)

"Wh-what the heck are you?" Kotaro manage to speak out, trying to ignore the pain on his stomach.

The little lion respond by shifting into his usul stance before taking a deep breath, Kotaro didn't know why but something tells him to get the heck away from there.

The little Cub Lion then release a very mighty roar that combine with the Sky Harmonize, the path that where the chibi Lion roar all turn to stone including the gates, Kotaro was able to get away all thanks to his beast form or else he might turn into a statue.

All the others bulge their eyes out, that's got to be the most terrifying roar coming from a cute little Lion, Chamo literally wet himself from that scary roar, it's the same from the train before.

"Gao!" that snap the others to their senses, the little cub keep on growling at the other direction as if trying to tell them which they comply as they saw someone they least expect.

"Ho-Honya-chan!" Asuna called out.

"Miyazaki Nodoka-san!" Setsuna said.

"Nodoka-san" Negi said in surprised.

"Negi-sensei!" Miyazaki Nodoka makes here appearance.

That all he need to do before he turns his attentions to the dog boy, readying for battle.

* * *

/Negi and CO./

"What are you doing here, Honya-chan?" The twin-tailed questioned. "Don't you know it's dangerous here!-?"

"That is…Ano Chamo-san?" Nodoka call the Ermine. "We end this if we get out of here right?"

"Eh? Oh right." The Ermine said with surprise how the girl knows his name.

That all she need to know before she took a breath before asking/shouting toward Kotaro. "Kotaro-kun, how do we get out of here?"

Kotaro heard that "What did you say? Are you some kind of idiot nee-chan? There no way in hell I'm going to tell you!" before dodging another tackle attack.

That what he said while the text on her diary said otherwise, which reveal on the east side and find the sixth gate from the open area and destroy all the hidden rune on the top, left and right.

Negi make a quick work and find the sixth gate and the hidden rune, Kotaro was about to intercept him but only try to dodge another roar. Negi found the gate and use three arrow of light to destroy the runes before turning back to get his student.

"U-Um…Kotaro-kun…I'm sorry." Nodoka said at the preoccupied Dog boy.

Negi and Co. saw an open space, where the light coming from. Asuna smash the barrier and out they got.

"No way!" Kotaro cried.

Na-tsu hurried as he dash toward the group with incredible speed. Asuna notice this and shout.

"Hurry Chibi Enshishi (Flame-Lion)!" Asuna shouted. "We're going to close the gate!"

Na-tsu hurried, knowing Kotaro is on his tail.

Them moment he was outside the barrier, Chibi Setsuna active the infinite loop once more.

* * *

/Kotaro./

"Crap, they got away…" He said weakly, turning back to his human form. "…and with the help from a strange Lion no less."

Kotaro could help but to grin, the west Mages aren't weak as he heard. Furthermore that Lion must be a familiar if it manage to hold him of that long, he going to find this Lion's master and fight him.

"Heh…hehehe….Hahaha…HAHAHA! just you wait! The next time we meet, I'm not going to lose!" Kotaro shouted at the sky.

* * *

Well that's that, hopefully the next chapter won't be update another few month or so, or else I might burn the subtitude writer with a X-Burner, well see you next time.

Hibiki-san's favourite way of saying see you later - Ja ne~!


	12. Just Passing Through the Cinema Town

Yo~! Takeshi here, seems like we're getting a good progress as Hibiki's friend didn't update like another month or so, Tsuna was about to unleash X-burner if he meet the dead line again, hahaha~

And that not all seems like Hibiki's about to return home with, how should I say this...

Ryohei - Extreme manlier then before!-!-!

Oh! sempai nice of you to answer it for me.

Ryohei - Extremely no problem! - left the stage.

Well there you have it, Hibiki might came back within a few days so let celebrate it with this new chapter, so enjoy!-!

* * *

/Near a river bank just away from the thousand gates./

A little Lion is resting on top of a boulder, he was feeling a bit tired because of all the excitement that just happen a few movements ago. Usually he wouldn't get tired that easily, must be because of boredom, yeah, that it, boredom.

Glancing on the group that he was task to protect, they were busy discussing about what they should do with the shy girl, Miyazaki Nodoka. Well currently they're out of danger so they took a short break from all that trouble they been through, they can take it slow.

"By the way, Aniki." Chamo whispered to Negi. "Shouldn't we start figuring out about that flaming Lion over there?"

Negi glance at the half-sleep Lion and whispered back. "I don't know. I don't know any Lion language to begin with."

"Ah? You're right none of us here can speak Lion Language…" Chamo sweat-dropped which he just realized that.

"Heh~ so you're name is Na-tsu~" Asuna said, who is holding the little Lion, not bothering about the flaming mane.

"Asuna/Ane-san!" Both Negi and Chamo shouted in panic, they were afraid the flame would burn her.

"What?" The Twin-tailed glance at them, her hands didn't char up one bit or burn either.

"A-Are…?" The boy genius wondered, the flame looks quite real so shouldn't his student suffer a 1st, 2nd and 3rd degree burn?

"A-Ane-san, are you alright?" the Ermine asked, slight bother that the flame didn't harm her.

"Huh? Course I'm alright." She replied while patting the little Lion. "Why did you ask?"

"The flame…" Chamo said bluntly.

"Oh, you mean Na-tsu's mane?" She patted the Flaming Mane, making the Chibi Lion purr in delight. "Yeah, I was quite curious whatever it going to hurt or not but it didn't, more accurately it feels nice and warm."

Asuna continue to cuddle with the little lion while the others sweat-drop. Then Chamo realize something.

"Ane-san, how do you know it-"

"Grrr…" Na-tsu growled at the Ermine, the said Ermine hide within Negi's pocket in fear.

"His name is Na-tsu, not it." Asuna voiced out for Na-tsu. "He doesn't like someone calling him like he was an object or a thing."

"G-Got it, so tell him to s-s-stop growling at m-m-me…" Chamo said, feeling the little lion's blazing eyes piercing through where he hides.

"yosh, yosh, Na-tsu~" calming the little lion was a snap as she just pat him. "That mean white rat won't call you that again."

'ME!-? MEAN!-? How about that thing-' Chamo felt the lion's gaze again. '…that been glaring me right now!-? And I'm not a rat, I'm an ERMINE!'

"Ano." Negi tries to diffuse the situation before it gets worse. "Asuna-san, how did you know Na-tsu-san's name."

"Funny thing is, I just know." Asuna try to explain. "I don't know how, I just know what he says to me."

That…would explain much, NOT. That didn't make sense at all; all the little lion did is growl. Is it possible one of Asuna's Baka powers was enable her to understand the chibi lion? Well that just make 'idiots can bend common sense' to a new level.

"I see now, you name is anagram of your master." Chibi Setsuna said. Seems like she also can understand the chibi lion.

I take back what I said.

"Ana…gram…?" Asuna questioned, usually she won't bother about difficult words but this is something that she wants to know who is Na-tsu's master is.

"Ah? Iyah nande mou nai desu (No, it's nothing)." Setsuna hurriedly said. Mentally scolding herself for almost spill the beans, Asuna may not look like it but she can be smart at times.

"By the way, since we're out of the trap we should be near the headquarters of the Kansai Magic Association soon. We have to hurry and deliver the letter."

"Got it Chibi Setsuna-san." Negi agreed, totally forget about wanting to know Na-tsu's master.

"Since we can't leave Miyazaki-san, so she has to com-ngh!" Chibi Setsuna started to tremble as her body is staring to become transparent.

"What's wrong?" Asuna said worriedly.

"Something is happening to my real body. I can't keep the connection-!" The little Setsuna then poof back into the human-shape charm.

"Oh no, something must have happened on Setsuna nee-san side." Chamo said, while holding the charm, sweats are starting to appear on his face.

"Say what?" both Asuna and Negi yelled.

Na-tsu narrow his eyes, as much he want to rush back to help his partner but he can't, the little lion glance the sky, hopping his master will be alright.

* * *

/Tsuna and Co./

Tsuna hastily follow Setsuna and the others from behind. He knew they would make a move, even if it daylight they still try to attack them. His eyes saw a glint of light whizzing toward Setuna, quickly he caught all the flying object with a simple but fast flick with his hand.

The Swordswoman notice this and glance at her P.E Teacher, who is throwing some senbon (Metal needle) aside.

'They are attacking us in broad daylight now?' Setsuna thought.

Both Teacher and Student share a look, before the Student nod in understanding her Teacher's intention which can be said – ditch the other two and meet up later.

The brunette Teacher disappears out of existence.

"Uh, Sorry Saotome-san, Ayase-san, but I uh, need to be alone with Konoka-san."

"Huh? What?" The Two said.

Setsuna proceeded onto carry Konoka bride style and jump over the wall of the Cinema town, leaving the two in dumbstruck.

"I thought you need to pay to get in." Yue said

"T-Two girl together? Could it be…?" Haruna said with a strange glint on her eyes.

On top of an electrical post was the Goth Swordswoman, Tsukuyomi. She has a disturbing dreamy look on her eyes.

"*Sigh* Setsuna-senpai is so devoted, even when not working. Though the choice of where to escape to is rather interesting I should say." Tsukuyomi Giggled in excitement and disappeared.

* * *

/Cinema Town./

Setsuna glance around trying to sense any in coming presence that would try to ambush her but found nothing. She sighs as she tries to contact her shikigami but failed as they were running, so she lost her concentration back then.

"Se-chan! Se-chan!" Konoka called out to her.

"Hai Ojou-sama?" the Swordswoman turned around to see her best friend in a stunning crimson kimono with floral desgins and her hair put into an elegent ponytail, she hold an umbrella to complete her looks making it look realistic as if she went back to Heian period. (Don't ask me, I don't know a thing of Japanese history.)

"K-Konoka-ojou-sama, why are you wearing those clothes?"

"There were changing rooms over there, that you can borrow costumes, so how do I look Se-chan?" the Brunette asked while doing a twirl.

"Um…er...you look beautiful." Setsuna stammered.

"Ehehehe~ thank you~" Konoka then thought of something then a candle light up. "I know, why don't we get you a costume too? I even pick it for you!"

(Instead of light bulb that use for idea appears, I change it with a candle to make it look they went back in time.)

"Eh? I don't think I have that one fits me, Konoka-ojou-sama." Setsuna try to reason her friend but failed as Konoka dragged her into one of the changing room.

Later.

The poor Swordswoman was forced into wearing a costume, which is quite fit her image as a swordswoman.

"W-Why am I wearing a male's clothing?"

"It suits you, Se-chan! Now come on let's go for a walk!" Konoka grabbed her best friend's arm.

They visit some stores and have a their picture taken by middle school girls that were taking picture everything that deems good in their photo book.

Setsuna can't help but to feel bliss that she get to spend time with her childhood friend again, all the time she just simply ignore or try to find an excuse not to meet her face to face. A smile creep on her face as this one of her genuine smile, she's going to treasure every last of this moment until the school trip is over but she hope it will last a little long so she can catch up all the things that was left out of their times not together.

* * *

/Nearby./

"Haruna, all I can see is that those two have a good relationship." Yue said as she and her delusive friend were spying on the duo. "There is nothing going on between them."

"But I mean look at them, it seems they are really into each other." Haruna tried to persuade her friend to agree with her. Then they heard chuckling behind them, so they turn around and found the entire group 4.

'There something odd going on between those two isn't it?" Asukura Kazami said, scratching her chin.

"You guys came to Cinema Town too! Ad what with the weird get-up?" the Mangaka asked.

"You should change too, it feels cool."

"Hey, look someone is coming!" Murakami Natsumi point out.

A carriage came into a halt in front of Konoka and Setsuna. There were two people on the carriage, one is a Kuroko (a stagehand who dress in black cloth.) that was handling the horse and a girl wearing a western dresses that all in white.

"You're…!" Setsuna realized who the person in the dress is.

"That's right! I'm from the Shinmei-Ryuu, Just kidding~!" Tsukuyomi said as she got off the carriage. "I'm just a Noble woman from the western house. You Swordsman, I've come to take the Princess in place of the money I lent you!"

"What are you doing? There are a lot of people here!"

"Don't worry; it's just an act, Se-chan! She's an actor." Konoka clapped her hands togather.

'So this how she will try to get Konoka-ojou-sama! They are pretending this is an act!" The Swordswoman thought.

Before Setsuna could speak, Tsukuyomi threw her glove as an indication of a duel, which Setsuna caught it as it means she accepts it. Before the western wearing Swordswoman can speak, a voice interrupts her.

"My, my, it seems things are getting lively here." A person appeared out of nowhere, right between Setsuna and Tsukuyomi.

The person wears a long black trench-coat, a white formal shirt within completing with a black trousers and a black neck-tie. The person even wears a fedora hat that tipped down but the brim was so long that it covers the person's face. Oh have I mention that individual has blonde spiky hair? Guess not.

"And who are you?" Tsukuyomi smiled at the mysterious person.

"Boku wa? Torisugari no nazo no shonen da, oboeteoke. (Me? Just a passing through mysterious boy, remember that.)" The person said, pushing the brim upward to reveal a pair of radiant orange eyes. "But you can call me X."

X turned and walk toward the pair behind him, X just stopped right few feet away from them before smiling. The crowd were mesmerize by X's charming smile, wherever it a girl or a boy, they couldn't help but to blush.

They were trying to figure out if X was a girl or a boy, X voice wasn't that deep like all boy's are nor is it soft like girl's are, X's voice is border line between them if that even possible,heck X's body wasn't that bulk either. But X called him/herself Nazo no SHONEN (Mysterious BOY.) so he could be a he after all.

All the girls were squealing how mysterious and charming X is, while they boys were questioning their preference. (They were questioning if they were gay or straight, if I had to say it bluntly.)

"Wow, that guy knows how act perfectly." Asakura whistle.

"Do you think X-san can give me some pointer on how to act just as well as him?" Natsumi asked her fellow classmate, Naba Chizuru.

"Saa dou kana? (Who knows?)" Chizuru smiled.

"Huhuhu now a mysterious person appeared…hehehe~" Haruna wiped her mouth that been drooling.

"What a bunch of idiots." Chisame muttered.

Yu just continue to watch the 'act' going on.

"Eh? Do I know you?" Konoka asked. X simply smiled as he gone on one knee and gave her a bow.

"My dear Princess, have you forgotten about me already? Why the other day you show me around your castle and for that I'm thankful." X said with a knowing smile before winking at her.

Konoka didn't know why but this person feels strangely familiar to her it as if she met him before. Show him around her castle? When did she show someone around her castle? Or even when did she has castle to begin with.

"I don't mind if you didn't remember me, princess," X once more give her a stage bow. "But the time for me to return the favor has come."

"Noble Woman," X turns his attention to Tsukuyomi. "I'll not let you take the Princess of this land, if you wish to take her then be prepare to face the Samurai beside her and myself."

The crowds applaud and cheer to how well X performs and how realistic his act is.

"Is that so? I suppose I have no choice then. I'll challenge you for Konoka-sama." The Glasses Swordwoman Smiled. "30 minute later... the place will be at 'Nippon-bashi' opposite the main gate of the Cinema Town."

"Maybe this isn't an act." Kazumi stated.

"Well then, just what is it?" Yue asked.

"It must be that Sakurazaki-san and Konoka have THAT kind of relationship." The Mangaka jumped on the conclusion. "And there's a third woman involved who loves Konoka, so it's a love triangle. Using the premise of an act at Cinema Town, she's going to fight to win her love!"

"Then what about the Mystery Guy?" Yue challenge Haruna's assumption.

"Him? Well…he could be Konoka's ex-boyfriend or even relative." The delusion Mangaka said with a pound on her chest and huffing proudly. The others were not convinced…well Asakura maybe but not the other as they just sweat-dropped.

"Well we shall meet again at the bridge in 30 minutes." Tsukuyomi smiled before it turns into a bloodlust smile.

Konoka flick by that disturbing smile as she hid behind X, scared out of her wits.

"I'll see you in 30 minutes!" She left and drove off with her carriage.

'I've got no choice but to fight.' Setsuna thought.

"Don't worry, Samurai-kun." X patted the swordswoman, who just return to reality. "Everything will turnout alright."

Setsuna was startle by that but she smiled at him.

"Hai!"

"Yosh! That the spirit! We'll meet again in 30 minutes!" the Mysterious Shonen disappeared out of thin air.

"Wow! Now that some real CG." Someone from the crowds said.

"Totally!" Another one said excitedly.

"Oi Sakurazaki-san! What's going on here? Why didn't you tell us about something as important as this?" Kasumi questioned, startled Setsuna a bit "And who was that guy just now?"

"What?" Was the most oblivious thing to say.

"If both of you call her Princess, does that mean that all of you are into a polygamous relationship?" Haruna asked with a drool on the corner of her lip.

"What!-?" She couldn't believe her ears, her fellow classmate assume she's into that kind of relationship. Unbelievable!-?

"And who was that girl? Could she be you ex-girlfriend?" before a thought occurs to the crazy Mangka. "Oh yeah! Kyoto is your and Konoka's hometown. And that guy was Konoka's ex-boyfriend that lives in Kyoto. It all makes sense!"

"What make sense, you moron." Chisame scoffed at such stupid, half-baked theory of her fellow glasses wearer.

"Please slow down! What are you two talking about?" The swordswoman asked with a slight hint of offended of what her classmate said.

"Anyways, no matter what we support you girl all the way." The paparazzi said while rubbing her chin. "Don't worry, I'll write an article and won't say anything indecent, so rest easy!"

"We're on your side, Sakurazaki-san!" Haruna gave her a thumb-up.

"Wait just a second!" Ayaka yelled. "I can't follow your conversation! What going on here!-?"

"Come on, Iincho, you're a little slow." The Mangaka sighed before she put her hand in the air. "All right everyone! It's decided! We'll going to support your love for each other with all we got!"

* * *

/Near the sideline./

"Heh~! Those girls are in high tension." A taller boy with black hair said, wearing the traditional samurai clothes along with two fake sword straps on his side waist with a clothed one on his back.

"Senpai, now is not the time to play Cloud Cuckoo Lander!" a girl with silver hair scold her companion, who dress in a battle Kimono with one long sword strap on her waist and a short one on her back. "Just now that glasses girl threatens to kill everyone on this Cinema town if the other girl tries to escape, shouldn't we intervene?"

"Mmm…" The boy rubbed his chin while thinking. "Nope!"

"I knew you're going to said that." The silver hair girl once more sighed while rubbing her temple in annoyance.

"Maa, Maa! Don't worry! Things will turnout fine." He grinned at her.

"You always said that every time." The girl mumbled, turn her eyes away from the young man with a small taint of red on her cheeks.

"Haha~"

* * *

/Up at in the air./

"Hurry, Hurry Aniki!" A familiar animal said. "We got to find Setsuna-nee-san!"

"I'm going as fast as I could, Chamo-kun!" a mini Negi said flying above the Cinema town. "This magic is new to me, so I can't use it very well."

"Hmm! Aren't those!" Chamo saw a certain group. "It is! Aniki, over there!"

"EH? It's everyone from class! I wonder what are they up to…?"

"Let's check it out! Without being noticed of course." Chamo said.

The mini Negi nod in agreement as they descend from the air.

* * *

/Setsuna./

Setsuna couldn't help but to sweat-drop, her fellow classmates tag along with her at the location that Tsukuyomi said, they said they want to help her to her relationship with Konoka will bloom. Seriously, they really like jump to conclusion too much, that going to give her a headache one day.

"Setsuna-san! Setsuna-san!"

The Swordswoman meet face to face with her English Teacher who is with Chamo on the back of his small chibi size body.

"N-Negi-sensei! How did you get here?"

"Um, I used Chibi Setsuna's paper and follow your Ki."

"Never mind that, what going on here?" The Ermine muttered.

"Well that…" Setsuna was about to explain.

"Huhuhu~! Well it looks like everyone is here!" Everyone turned their attention toward the bridge to see Tsukuyomi holding two sheathed swords with two Kuroko beside her. "This will make thing a lot more interesting. Konoka-sama, Setsuna-sempai, I'll make both of you mine!"

Once again meeting that girl make Konoka feel uneasy and scared, she didn't know why but somewhere within her just know that girl is dangerous.

"Se-chan, she scares me." The brunette said, clutching her friend closely.

Setsuna can tell her Mistress and Friend is frightening, she couldn't blame her as Tsukuyomi even though she try to restrain it but the bloodlust for battle was literally leaking out of her.

"Don't worry." The Swordswoman smiled. "No matter what happen, I'll protect you."

'Clapping'

Both of them turn at their side and found the Mysterious Boy clapping at them with a look of approval.

"Well said, Samurai-kun!" X said with a nod.

"X-kun." Konoka said with a surprise.

"Greeting, Hime-sama." He gone on one knee and lightly kiss her knuckle. "It's a pleasure of meeting you again."

That really makes her blush real hard, the girls from the crowds either squeal at how romantic the scene is or booing at Konoka at how lucky she is.

"Ah~ X-han." Tsukuyomi greet him with a smile. "It's good to see you."

"Why thank you." X response with his own smile.

"I really want to bring Itachi-han (weasel) and Same-han (Shark) along so it will be an even battle but unfortunately they hate crowd place and it will go against their principles." The glasses girl said with a pout. (Seriously what kind of self respect ninja are they if they show themselves in front of a crowd.)

"I see, it's really unfortunate then."

"But they'll take their place instead." She points the two Kuroko beside her. The two Kuroko body begin to bulge before their clothes ripped to reveal two large black demons with seal charms on their forehead.

"Ohh~!" the crowds applaud by the sudden transformation.

"Wow! That was awesome!"

"Yeah! Are those costume or machine?" One pointed at the demons.

"Must be machine!"

"Go~" The glasses Swordswoman ordered. The two demons rush towards X and Konoka with their fist readied.

Setsuna was about to unsheathe her swords when X gave her a stop wave and the look on his face tells her to let him handle it, she comply.

When they strike X's body, many thought he would flew backward and land painful on the ground or something but instead he was unmoved, it's like he wasn't being hit at all.

From another point of view, he stops the giant fist that many time his size with his bare hands. Then he gave a light push before giving one demon with a straight kick at the abdomen and a follow up a round kick at the other demon at its side face, sending them hurling at the bridge.

X land on a crouching posture before standing up. This happened in mere seconds but the crowds clapped furiously as how awesome the show is.

"You passed~" Tsukuyomi squealed.

"?" X gave her a confuse look.

She giggled before continuing. "That really proves that you're the one from two nights ago."

"Heeh, I'm impressed that you can see me even though I move so fast that time."

"That the perk for being a Shimei-Ryuu Swordsman." She winked at him. "Now I want all three of you~"

"You can go and try." Setsuna finally said, reading her stance. "I'll protect Konoka Ojou-sama, no matter what!"

"So will I," X cracked his knuckles. "Samurai-kun, you handle the Woman and I'll make sure those two grunts of hers are not going to distract you."

The Swordswoman nod in agreement.

"It looks like those two are making a good comb with each other." Chizuru stated while giggling.

"I wonder if those two could join our club." Natsumi wondered.

"WE'LL LEND OUR STRENGTH SAKURAZAKI-SAN!" Ayaka was so moved by Setsuna's gallantry and she was crying with anime tears as she held Setsuna's hands.

"You guys still don't understand!" Setsuna shouted, as much she want to tell them the truth this is not a play or an act, it'll be troubling her afterwards.

"Oh~ so they want to join too." The glasses Swordswoman pull out several charms and release odd looking variety of Japanese Folkloric monsters. "They'll be the opponent of my cute little pets~!"

"Eh? What cute CG Monsters!" Haruna eclaimed, as monsters are starting flipping the girl's skirt.

"What's happening?" Chibi Negi asked as he saw chaos occuring. But one seems to notice him.

"Negi-sensei, run away and take Ojou-sama to a safe place!" Setsuna whispered.

"Eh? But…how? With this body it's impossible!"

"Don't worry I return your normal size." As she was about to perform a chant, they got company.

The duo Demon raise their fist and about to hammer them. Chamo squeak and crying for mercy while Negi clinch his eyes and Setsuna was about to cut them. If not for X kick the first Demon on its back which makes it collides with his duo and crash on the ground.

"For letting the enemy get this close to you, you got a long way to go." X stated.

"I-I'm sorry." The Swordswoman lower her head in shame.

"Don't be, now hurry and have Negi get Konoka to safety." He ordered before rush toward the demons.

"Hai!" as soon she finish, Negi went poof and return in his normal size in a ninja attire.

"Wow, I'm a Ninja!" Negi admire his new look.

"Eh? Negi-kun, where did you come from? Appearing like that out of no where." Konoka said.

"Konoka-san, follow me." Negi grabbed her hand.

"Go now!" The Shinmei-Ryuu Swordswoman ordered as she rushes toward Tsukuyomi.

Their blades drawn and perform their attacks. Somehow the fake sword that Setsuna carried didn't break, sure there crack all over it but still intact.

"I'm surprise that the Shinmei-ryuu are starting keeping monsters." Setsuna said.

"Don't worry I won't hurt those kids, all I want is a sword fight with Senpai." Tsukuyomi said with a smile. "Oh, and I want to fight X-han too, I wonder how his blood taste like when I ravage his body."

A vein appears on Setsuna's forehead as she pushes her opponent with ease as they continue clash with their swords. At the back of the Swordswoman mind, she feel quite anger of what her fellow swordswoman said and she want nothing more to tear her apart.

"Don't let her get under you skin, Setsuna!"

"!" She stop herself, she almost let her rage gone wild. She glanced at the one shout at her.

X gave a series of punches at one demon before ending it with a strong punch to the head, the demon drop like a doll that got its strings cut before disperse into black smoke. Another one roar at him before charge at him like an angry bull, but miss X as he just sidestep, it charge to the fence of the bridge and fall over.

"Don't let her get to you, Setsuna." He repeated. "Keep your head cool or else she'll use your anger against you."

That all he said before following the fallen Demon.

Setsuna sighed as she close her eyes to calm herself. He is right, she almost lose herself to her anger.

"Arara, you shouldn't let your guard down, Sempai." Tsukuyomi said before she gone for kill.

Setsuna simply guard it with the fake Katana, which quite impressive as it hasn't shattered yet.

"Ara?"

Then she disarms her opponent one sword with the fake one and points her Yuunagi (Setsuna's Nodachi.) to the Glasses Swordswoman throat.

The Hanyo Swordswoman stare at Tsukuyomi with a blank look that would sent a shiver on anyone spine but that seems to fuel the Glasses Swordswoman up.

"!" The Glasses Swordswoman push Yuunagi away with her other swords and keep her distance from her Senpai while retriving her other Wakazashi.

"What's wrong?" Setsuna calmly said. "Don't tell me you're giving up already?"

The fight continues.

* * *

/Negi, Chamo and Konoka./

The trio was still running while being chase by a small ghost, much to Chamo's annoyance as he gave the ghost a taste of his punch.

"Let find a place to hide, Aniki!" Chamo suggested.

"Yeah, this place looks good to hide." Negi agreed as they enter the building. "Konoka-san. Let hide here for the moment."

"Hai~"

Then they ran up some stairs and finally enter a room. Negi stopped as he meet the glasses woman from before with one boy the he never met before, behind them are two large monkeys from before and one demon.

"Welcome, Konoka-ojou-sama," Chigusa smirked. "Looks like Tsukuyomi-han have done a good job trapping you."

The boy genius couldn't believe that they were caught in their trap once again; right now his current body won't be able to a thing as it was only a human size shikigami.

"Hmm? That strange…aren't you supposed to be trap by Kotaro." She then finally understands. "Ah, I get it now; you're not the real one. Which means your arms and legs are total useless."

"Darn it." Negi knew that fighting is out of the question so he resorts in running. "Come on, Konoka-san!"

"After them!" Chigusa ordered her Demons as she chases the trio too.

The white-haired boy was left alone in the room, he close his eyes before saying. "I admit I'm impressed that you can fully hide 99.9% of your Ki but I can still sense the remaining 00.1%, so it's useless to hide."

"Heh, well you got me there." A figure enter the through the same door that the trio came in and it was none other then X. "I'm surprise that you can sense me."

"I'm not a fool like Chigusa-san that just only focused on something before her." He explained simply. "Letting something that possess true threat escape your sight would be unwise."

"That I agreed." X nodded. "So what's going to happen next? Are you going let me pass or do we have to settle the old fashion way?"

"I believe the latter." The white boy said before appearing right before X with his fist readied.

X intercepts it with his own fist, the collision between fists cause shockwave to burst. They hold their stand for a few second before breaking away form each other, analyzing their enemy's status.

"It's seems like you're holding back X-san." The white hair boy stated.

"I could say the same for you." X countered.

They stare each other for a few second before they disappear from their stand. Shockwave explode everywhere within in the room.

* * *

/Setsuna – (same time as the fight right now)./

Setsuna was getting really annoy of how stubborn her so call Kohai is. Each time the Hanyo Swordswoman over throw her opponent and try to follow where Negi and Konoka left, Tsukuyomi pop back up and attack feverishly then before, leaving her no opening to escape.

'Ngh, this girl is something else.' Setsuna thought while dodging Tsukuyomi's slashes. 'I can't seem to find an opening.'

"What wrong, Sempai?" Tsukuyomi giggled as she continues her assaults. "Don't tell me you're getting tired? We're just getting started~!"

"Kuh! You're crazy!" The Ebony Swordswoman shouted as their blades clash.

They were in a deadlock trying to push one another. The Ebony Swordswoman was getting tired of this girl's obsession of fighting with her; maybe she should use **that** after all.

Pushing the brunette Swordswoman and distance herself away, Setsuna reach into her pocket to find a certain thing that a certain someone gave it to her. When she was about to reveal it, someone within the crowds shouted.

"Hey, look!" Someone pointed on the roof of a castle. "There's an act up there too!"

The ebony Swordswoman stops and saw her English Teacher and her Best Friend on top of the building.

"Ojou-sama!"

"You shouldn't look away, Sempai!" Tsukuyomi chiped as she forces Setsuna in defense again.

* * *

/Top of the roof./

"Huhuhu~ Sakurazaki Setsuna! Protector of Konoka-Ojou-sama! My Demon has the two in his sights!" Chigusa shouted as she wave at the large Demon beside her, holding a long bow with the arrow readied to shoot. "If you try to interfere he'll shoot! So surrender now if you don't want her to get hurt!"

"Hehehe, brat you're Negi? If you do anything funny he'll shoot." The Glasses woman smirked. "So surrender Konoka-Ojou-sama to me!"

"Negi-kun are they still acting?" Koonoka asked, unsure of what going on.

"Sorry, Konoka-san." Negi apologized as he was out of ideas, there's little of what he can do.

"…Don't worry." She smiled. "I know someone will save us."

The clone of the boy genius was confused of what she means. Before he could ask a strong wind blew, forcing Negi to steady Konoka that almost fall. The Demon saw them move and let go of the arrow.

Setsuna saw that arrow flying towards her best friend with unimaginable speed, with a burst of strength she slash with the fake blade at Tsukuyomi but got block with the two swords of hers. The fake Katana finally give in and shattered when in contact with the two Wakazashi but the shard was enough to distract her which one of the shard scratch the Glasses Swordswoman, the Ebony Swordswoman quick move and try to get to her friend's spot.

She knew Tsukuyomi was on her tail but ignore her as her friend's safety was her first priority, she hastily jump all the way to the top of the roof before finally reach her friend, she spread her arms open and try to shied her friend from harms way. The Swordswoman close her eyes, ready to receive the pain.

'Insert stab noise'

…

…

…

Nothing…

There was a sound that got stab so why didn't she feel any pain and why is Konoka's hand shaking on her shoulder and what is this wet stuff on her face. She slowly open her eyes but quickly regret it as something before was too gruesome for her to handle, even Konoka was starting to shake violently.

Right before their eyes, X was right in front of them with his back at them but what they were staring at was a bloody arrow that was inches away towards Setsuna's chest right through X's Body!

* * *

/X. – a few minutes before what happening./

The room of both the fighter was totally in ruin, the floors are full of dent and crater all over the place, not to mention the wooden pillars were total destroyed too.

"You're stronger then what I expected." The white haired boy stated. "Even though you seal most of your powers, you're still quite formidable opponent."

"I'll take that as a compliment." X slightly grinned. "But you're not half bad either, just like those two."

"Are you referring to Uchiha-san and Hoshigaki-san?" The boy inquired. "I agree as I hired the best only, which they were known as the best of the best from where they came from."

"Ho~h? So you're the one hired them."

"Correct. If you wonder where they are, don't bother." The boy said plainly. "They live by their code as Shinobi after all."

"That's quite reassuring." X nodded. "As much as I want to ask more, but I don't have the luxury to waste time."

"Agreed."

Once more they disappear and leave shockwave burst in their awakening, they attack with intention to end this battle quickly.

The boy attack with Gatling like punches leaving no room to evade nor escape but X response the same with his own Gatling punches which their punches canceling one another.

The white hair boy saw an opening so he empower his right fist to strike X's left shoulder, but it was in naught as X guard it with his left forearm and counter with his own right punch to the boy's face but caught by the boy's other hand.

They were in a deadlock for a moment before letting go from each other. X charged with his left arm readied, the moment the he was within arm length he swing a might chop to the boy's neck, but the boy duck and let the arm swing pass that was inch of his hair.

The boy was about to retaliate but didn't expect a fist coming at him, the moment the fist hit straight to the boy's face, he flew backward and smash through a wall and maybe even further.

"…Samidare (Early Summer Rain)…version fist…" X said calmly.

He got to hurry before the boy gets up; X quickly left the place and follow where Negi and Konoka fled.

The next room where the boy crashed in, he simply rise back up before patting all the splinters that got caught on his uniform.

"…As I thought, he is by far the strongest human that I ever face when I arrived to this world." He said while wiping the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "Just like what you said."

A silhouette appears right behind the white-haired boy, a warily smile curl on that person's lips.

"But of course, he was a descendent of Vongola Primo, who was known as the strongest and the most despicable being on earth." The silhouette said with full of resentment. "The one that defeat my Master."

Uh-oh seems like there's another antagonist joining in the mess and seems to have a huge grudge against the Vongola, things are about to get complicated by the chapters.

* * *

/X. – I have a feeling that you guys already figure who's X is so I'll cut to the chase and drop the oblivious disguise already./

X or to be precise the disguise Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, follow the two familiar presences that was on top of the roof. He waste too much time on fighting that white haired boy that he thought they already kidnap Konoka but it doesn't seems that way, much to his relive.

But the moment he reach the roof his eyes saw an arrow flying towards Konoka and Setsuna was going to be shielding her with her body.

'NO!-!'

He quickly reacts with a burst of speed toward the pair.

'Please let me make it!'

Everything went in slow motion.

'Please!' he was a few meter away from them

Time is neither your enemy nor your ally.

'Just a little more!' closer.

It's given to all fairly.

'Let me make it!-!" his fedora hat was blown away by the wind.

But.

'Please!'

Along side time, exists fate.

'LET ME MAKE IT!-!'

The bearer of cruelty.

The arrow pierce through him but he ignore it as he hold tightly on the arrow so it won't went through of him then towards Setsuna.

Bloods are staring to pour right through his clothes, staining the fabric with red color. He was panting heavily but glad that his student are safe.

"S-Sawada-sensei-!" Setsuna's voice was shaking.

He turns to face them and smile softly at them; he was relieved they weren't hurt. But that changed as he senses a dreadful presence right behind the pair and saw the white-haired boy holding a stone sword with intent to kill.

'Slash!'

"Nnnggghhh!-!-!" He quickly pushes the pair aside and takes the slash from his front left shoulder to his right-side abdomen.

"Sawada-sensei!" Setsuna shouted as they were been save twice.

"I knew targeting the girls was the right choice." He said emptily.

Blood gush out from his open wound, Tsuna was getting dizzy from losing too much blood but his is not going to faint here! Not without teaching the brat a lesson!

The Flame on his forehead blaze visible and with a mighty roar, Tsuna gave a mighty punch toward the boy. The boy hold his stone blade in defense but the Vongola Heir punch right through the stone and literally smash him straight in the face, the moment of impact cause a shockwave and sent the boy flying.

His vision was blur and his sense of hearing was getting diminish.

"Watch out, Tsuna-san!-!" Konoka's voice ring through him head but it's too late.

Another pain burn through him body. "Wha-?"

He notice another arrow penetrate him again as he can see the arrow's iron arrowhead on his chest. That woman took the chance to eliminate him while he was busy focusing on the white-haired boy, how careless of him.

Tsuna cough up blood and starting to lose his footing as he fell off the roof. Many of the crowd gasp as the blond hair boy (He is still in disguise you know) fell, they don't know whatever this is still an act or what.

His eyes are getting heavy; he knew falling from this height is going to hurt even thought there's water below him. His blurry sight somehow manage to see some figure following him off the roof, he force his eyes open and saw Konoka reaching for him with Setsuna right behind her.

Konoka hugged her Teacher closely and never let go. "Please-! Don't die, Tsuna-san." She whispered.

"Ko-Konoka…"

Light cover the two of them, Setsuna quickly dive in the light. The light was so bright the crowds were nearly blinded.

When the light died out, they slowly open their eyes and saw the three landed safely on another side of ground.

Tsuna slowly open his eyes and meet face to face with Konoka, she was on the brink of crying her eyes out that same goes for Setsuna as she has a tear just drip off her left eye. Then he notice the wounds on his chest are heal not to mention the arrows were plug off and gone, no scars or at least some scrape on his chest other then his old wounds of course.

"Konoka…did you use your magic to heal me?" The P.E Teacher asked.

"Hmm? I can't remember, all I can remember that you fall and I jump to save you then I blacked out…" Even she was unsure of herself.

'So she didn't remember…" He thought as he ditch the black coat and left with a blood stain formal shirt.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Setsuna said in concern.

"Strangely I'm fine." He rubbed his chest. "But we better leave now, I sense more enemies around."

"Setsuna-san, Konoka-san. Are you both alright!-?" Shouted Chibi Negi.

"We're fine." She glance her P.E Teacher for a moment. "Sensei we're coming to the base."

"Eh?"

"Let's go, Setsuna!" Tsuna ordered as he held Konoka bride style.

"Hai!"

They quickly left the scene.

* * *

/Within the crowds./

"Just now, wasn't that Tsuna?" The same tall boy from before said.

"That seems to be Sawada-dono in disguise." The younger silver-haired girl said. "What should we do Yamamoto-sempai."

Well, well if it isn't the happy-go-lucky Rain Guardian and his Kohai, wonder what rain that blow them here of all places.

"As much as I want to meet Tsuna again but we have our own things to attend to." Yamamoto said. "We better get going Youmu."

"Hai." His Kohai nodded as they left the scenery.

* * *

Well that all, now we have to wait for the master of this story to return to us.

Ja ne~


	13. Kansai HQ

Good Evening Ghouls and Witches, it is I, Hibiki, return from my long Journey from hell and it's inner circle. I have to say that I'm a bit disappointed that my dear friend didn't update much as I thought so please forgive me for my low expectation of him. This time I'll take over and continue it, of course it is my story.

So now with no further adeu, Enjoy!

Explode into dark smokes.

* * *

/?/

"I wonder if they finally capture that Konoe girl already." The Sharkman from two nights before asked. "It shouldn't be too hard to capture a powerless girl, it's not like she's a Jinchuriki."

"…She might not be a Jinchuriki from our world but the power she holds could be equivalent to one," The Sharkman's partner answered. "And that not all…she is being protected by that boy after all."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi was it? I can't wait for that woman (chigusa) to screw it up again, so I can have another match with that boy!" Kisame grinned.

"Control youself, Kisame."

The two Shinobi were sitting in the middle of a forest that is nowhere near civilization, so that they were no where near crowd place where people question them about their appearance. Seriously, with the Sharkman's blue skin and large sword, it will definitely bring too much attention, Itachi is quite normal so long as no one see his eyes that is.

"…But you know, Itachi-san. This world is too peaceful." Kisame absently said. "Sure there wars over some countries but its not serious like our own."

"…"

"I mean come on! Where's the fun of battling to the death in this peaceful world! The excitements that make one blood boil!" The Sharkman grumbled. "If I live in this world, there's no doubt about it I might be a fisherman, fishing for the rest of my fisherman life!"

The Uchiha rise an eyebrow on that, Well Fisherman sounds quite right for his partner. He ponders of the thought if he lives in this peaceful life, what kind of job that suits him the most? A businessman? A Soldier perhaps? Or even a policeman?

(Hibiki – Whoa! OOC moment, OOC moment! Red Alert!)

Guess this world's humor even affect the most serious character in existence.

"Well jokes aside, don't you find it a bit strange that we're in another world, Itachi-san?" The Swordsman shifted a bit.

"…" The Uchiha thought about that too.

"Hell that Fate guy pops out of nowhere and request for our organization from our hideout that no one knows other then the members and Orochimaru."

Itachi make a few hand sign before stating the Jutsu.

"Memory release: Flashback No Jutsu!"

OOC moment again!

(Flashback No Jutsu!)

In the deep, dark cave far underground, the eight members of Akatsuki assemble with the exception of one that was on a spying duty. They gather because of a rumor that been going on around the 5 countries, a rumor that someone has been collecting the tailed beasts.

"Who could possibly collect them other then our organization?" The silhouette said with ripple-like pattern eyes.

"Orochimaru?" A woman with blue hair inquired.

"Quite possible but what for?" Uchiha Itachi said. "He should know better that trying to be the host of the Tailed beast is quite impossible to begin with."

"How many has this individual has gotten already?"

"Two so far." The Woman answered. "One is the Gobi (Five-tails) of Iwagakure and the other is Nanabi (Seven-tails) from Takigakure that just caught a week ago."

"Any witnesses that they saw who capture the beasts?" The leader asked.

"A few but hardly can tell us who is responsible for this mmmh…" A Blond said.

"Which is?"

"They say a boy not older then 10 with white hair have been spotted from the scene." A crouching person said. "They assume he was the culprit."

"HAH! That's amusing! A brat capture those big ass beast!-? Hahaha! That's hilarious!-! HAHAHA!" A guy with a Triple-Bladed Scythe said. "That's fu*k up right there!"

"For once I agree with that idiot over there." A white hood and black mask said.

"But it's still a lead to our culprit." The blue hair woman reasoned. "Has there any report from Zetsu?"

"None." The ripple eyes leader said. "I order him to observe the other Tailed-Beast just in case our mysterious culprit appears again."

"Are you referring to me?" A voice echoed in their secret cave.

Most of the Akatsuki members tense as they didn't knew there was an intruder in their hideout. A silhouette of a human shape appears within the darkness ands seems to be dragging something.

The silhouette reveal a boy not older then 10, with white hair and cold blue eyes, he wears what appear to be a uniform that they never seen before and on his left hand seems to be holding a body, when they look closer it was Zetsu! Beaten and half petrified (literally).

"Who the fu*k are you, brat!-?" The most vocal of the member shouted.

"Fate Averruncus."

"How did you find this place?" The leader demanded.

"Him." Fate tugged the black and white guy. "I had to force him to spill your hideout, so I can go on with my business."

"Which is?"

"A request for your organization's assistance." The white hair boy simply said as he throws the beaten Zetsu before them. "The best that is."

"Hoh, so you want to hire us?" The Leader inquired. "And what is the payment?"

"Of course, the Tailed-beasts." Fate snapped his finger as a girl with cat ears appears beside him, holding a small box.

"Here, Fate-sama." The girl handed over the box.

"Thank you, Kyomi-kun." He took the box before opening it, a blind light happened as the members tense readily for ambush.

The light dim as they saw a battered armored man floating before the young boy, there's no doubt about it, it the Jinchuriki.

"I'll give the Gobi as an advance-payment, in good faith." The boy said as the holder of the Five-tailed float before him. "You can check him if you want."

The floating body glides toward the Akatsuki member as the Leader examine the body before confirming it.

"It is the Gobi." The Leader said. "Very well, we accept your request."

"Excellent." Fate nodded before taking out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Meet me here in 4-days, whichever member that you chose."

He throws the folded paper towards the Leader which he caught it before the boy disappearing.

"…Itachi…Kisame…I have a job for you two."

/4-days later- within a forest./

Fate sits ideally on a rock, crossing his leg as he slurp some coffee that he just made. He waits patiently for the member that he's going to bring to the old world for some trouble that he been warned that he'll face. He knew getting the Akatsuki's attention wasn't easy but when he found out that they were after those Tail-beasts from someone that he happened to meet, someone by the name Orochimaru..

Sure he end up battling him, because the reptile was interested in his powers but the battle didn't last long as the Snake escape with one short arm and legs. The so call Snake Sannin swear vengeance that he is going to get the white hair boy and Fate had to deal constant ambush from the Oto-nins everyday, not that he cares as they don't posses true threat to him and he has time to kill.

Next is about the Tailed-Beast or Bijuu. He admits as the Beasts posses powers that equal to that of an Ancient Dragons and Ultimate Element Spirits, but he can handle them with minimum difficulty as the host of the beast can not hope to defeat him. He is the disciple of the Life Maker for a reason, and the Tailed-Beast are nothing compare to the one that he face before (*Cough*Nagi*Cough*).

'Hmm?'

Well seems like someone has enter the forest, two of them it seems and one that been following them, No matter.

He won't have to wait any long as two of the Akatsuki member has arrived within minutes.

"Forgive us for our tardiness as we have problems that we encounter in our journey." The first one said was none other then Itachi.

Fate simply nods

"Well when do we start our job?" The other was Kisame said impatiently.

"…We need to arrive to the port first…" He takes out a Talisman.

The Talisman glow bright light as marks appear on the ground in a circle before the three vanish with a flash.

A person came out of the shadow revealing a man wearing a black clock with a spiral orange mask with one hole that on the right eye.

"Che! He is a cautious one to able to leave without a trace." He said before turning to left the place. "No matter, I'll find out who is that boy later on."

* * *

/? – isolated Cave./

Itachi and Kisame found themselves in some ruins that they never been before. They scan around for any that they familiar with but found none.

"Welcome to the Gate that allows entering or exiting of your world." Fate declared. "With this we can travel back and forth to another world that has parallel to yours."

The two Akatsuki members were about to have a once in a lifetime experience. This is how they arrive to the old world, a week ago that is.

(Flashback over.)

Itachi finish the flashback Jutsu and return to staring the scenery.

"That was weird." The Akatsuki Swordsman commented.

"…" The Uchiha simply shrugged.

Not long before Itachi sense a familiar presences that is coming toward them, speak of the Devil and he appears.

"Yo, Fate! Seems you came back empty handed, does that means that woman fail to kidnap the Konoe girl." The Swordsman asked with a knowing grin.

"Correct."

"Hot damn, does that mean we're going to fight Sawada again?" His grin grew.

Fate nodded.

"Alright!"

* * *

/Negi and co./

"Negi you should rest a bit more." Asuna said. "I mean you're still hurt."

"I'm okay and beside Setsuna-san is on her way here." Negi wobbly try to stand up. "And Sawada-san too."

"Tsuna-sensei?" The twin-tailed inquired.

"Yeah and he got hurt protecting both Konoka-san and Setsuna-san."

"He did!-?" Asuna yelled. "How is he!-? Is he alright!-?"

"Y-Yeah. He is." Negi sweat-dropped.

"Oi~! Asuna~!"

"Huh? Konoka?" Asuna said as she turns around. "Geh!-? What are they doing here!-?"

/A few shocking minutes later./

'How the heck did it turn out like this!-?' Asuna thought.

Apparently Asakura Kasumi place a GPS on Setsuna while they were busy changing their cloth and Haruna, Kasumi and Yue follow them all the way here.

"I'm sorry." Setsuna apologies.

"Well it can't be help as they already follow us this far." The now brunette again P.E Teacher interrupted. "So stop blaming yourself, Setsuna."

"But…"

"Don't worry; so long as we don't reveal everything, it's going to be fine."

"Hai."

"By the way, are you alright Negi-kun?" Tsuna asked the one he is piggy-bag.

"Hai. Sorry to trouble you, Sawada-san." Negi said while holding on his Co-worker. "Ano…Sawada-san…"

"We talk about it later." The Vongola Heir said with finally before noticing the worry look from Konoka.

"Are you going to be fine, Tsuna-san." Konoka said with worry tone as she hugged Na-tsu closely in her arms. And the others didn't question or care about the little Lion. (I'm referring to Haruna, Kasumi and Yue here.)

(Hibiki – meh, Maybe they thought Na-tsu was a doll or something.)

"I'm fine, all thanks to you, Konoka-chan." He smiled.

"…" Konoka blushed.

"Hey look! Is that an entrance?" Haruna asked/shouted. "The scenery looks quite serious."

"Come on, let's go!" The Mangaka exclaimed as Konoka, Nodoka and Yue follow suit.

"Hey Wait!" The Orangette shouted. "That the enemy's base!"

"They might ambush us again!" Negi readied his staff.

Not before long.

"Wealcome back Konoka-Ojou-sama!" A dozen of female servant bowed.

"Heh?" Both Negi and Asuna unison said as Konoka simply blush in embarrassment.

"Uhhh all this people are from Konoka's house?" Haruna said in confuse.

"So Konoka's a high-class Ojou-sama like Iincho." Kasumi rubbing her chin.

"Sa-Sakurazaki-san, what is all this exactly?" Asuna asked.

"Um well this is the Kansai Magic Association's headquarters at the same time Konoka-ojou-sama's home." Setsuna explained.

"No way!" Asuna can't believe it, her roommate was actually a Ojou-sama level.

Tsuna scan the place, the place was huge and practically a village. He maybe an Heir to the world's infamous Mafia Family but this place takes the cakes in term of size.

* * *

/Kansai Magic Association – Main House./

All of them sit in Seiza (Japanese way of sitting) in the main hall while waits for the Leader of the Kansai Magic Association. Tsuna simply wait for the Kansai Leader to appear so he can give the Dean's letters to him, he already guess who is the leader of the association.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Asuna-kun and Konoka's classmates and your Teachers, Negi-sensei and Sawada-sensei; I welcome you to my home." A man descends from the stair and smile at them, along side with him is a woman that looks like an older version of Konoka.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san!" Konoka cried as she hugged her parents.

"Hahaha, it's been a while, konoka." Konoe Eishun said while patting his daughter.

"It's been a while, Kono-chan." Konoe Kanae said as she hugged her daughter.

"Gao!"

Apparently Na-tsu got crush by the family hugging that he was about to turn as flat as pancakes.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Na-chan."

"Hoh that an interesting animal you got there, Konoka." Her father said. "What is his name?"

"Na-tsu~" She hold him in front of them.

"Kawai." Her Mother said while rubbing the little Lion chin which he purrs.

"Eh, so the leader of the Kansai Association is Konoka's father?" Negi said in surprise. "I didn't know that."

"S-So sophisticated and attractive, he is on the same level like Takahata-sensei…" Asuna said with a blush but quickly recover as she glanced at her P.E Teacher, hoping that he didn't hear what she just said, Tsuna notice the glance and smile at her, she blush crimson.

"WTH!-?" Haruna shouted while smacking the air, Tsukkomi style.

"I really don't get your sense of taste for man, Asuna." Kazumi sweat-dropped.

"Ah Chief-san, I have a letter for you, from the Dean of Mahora Gakuen." Negi hold out the letter.

"I know all about it, I'm sorry it must been hard on you." Konoka's father accepts the letter. "And for you too, Sawada-san."

Tsuna rise up from his sit before giving out the same letter that Negi gave. "Not really."

"Eh? That letter…" Negi said.

"The Dean thought that if you happen to lose your letter or gotten stolen, he wants me to give it instead of you." The Vongola Heir explained. "Although, he wants me to give the letter to the leader either way."

"I see." Negi nervously said as he remembered that the letter almost got stolen when they were in the train.

"Arigatou, you two." Before he opened Negi's letter first and read.

'What the heck are you been doing!-? Get your henchman in line Son-in-Law!' the letter said with a drawing of the Dean shaking his fist. 'P.S tell Kanae-chan I say hi.'

'Hahaha, seems like Fater-in-Law is still strict as ever.' Eishun thought. "Kanae-chan, you father wants me to say hi to you."

She nodded.

"Well then…" He next opened Tsuna's letter and read, he skip the one he already read but stun as he read on.

"Ano…Chief-san?" Negi called out."Are you alright?"

"Ah? It's nothing, ahem, by my will. We'll try to cease our differences and console with the west. Good job Negi Springfield-kun." He smiled.

"Oh~ alright!"

"It'll be sunset by the time you get to the bottom of the mountain. So why don't you all stay for the night, I'll have a feast prepared for you all." He continued.

"Alright~!" Haruna and Kasumi high-five.

"All you guys ever do is tag along you know." Asuna with a deadpanned look.

"But if we don't get back. People will be wondering where we are, I mean this is a school trip we are on." Negi said.

"Not a problem." Eishun reassured. "I'll send paper doubles in your stead."

"So please enjoy your stay." Kanae added.

Not that they have to tell them twice as the other tag along enjoy the feast to the fullest, a little too much that is. Tsuna wonder if there's alcohol in their drinks to make them this…well you know…drunk. He simply shrugs it off as he enjoys his foods and the drink that one of the servants pours for him.

"Setsuna-kun." Tsuna heard Eishun call his student.

"H-Hai! Sir! What is it that you wish to speak to me?" Setsuna knelt down.

"Se-chan, you don't have to be formal with us." Kanae smiled at the girl before here.

"Forgive Ma'am." Once more Setsuna apologized.

"Now, now Setsuna-kun. All I just wanted to is thank you for protecting Konoka for those two years in Mahora." The Kansai Leader said with gratitude.

"I'm sorry for troubling you with my selfish request, Setsuna-chan." His Wife smiled sadly. "Even though that you have better things to do other then protecting my little girl."

"Ah no, it's okay. It is my pleasure to protect Ojou-sama…" The swordswoman lower her head as she adopted a sad look. 'But I wish I could do the same for Sawada-sensei.'

Remembering him being almost killed was painful to her, if only that she could end her fight with Tsukuyomi and run for it, that would have been all avoided. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her Teacher, if only-!

"Tsuna flick!"

*Tick!*

"Ita!" Setsuna hold her aching forehead.

"I've this burning feeling that you're blaming yourself about earlier, aren't you?" The P.E Teacher appeared right in front of the Swordswoman. "Ne~, Setsuna~?"

Sixth sense!

"I-I-!" She stuttered.

"Hmm~?"

"…Hai…" The Hanyo Swordswoman said quietly.

"*Sigh* Do I have to said it again? It's not your fault, Setsuna."

"But…! Because of me, you almost-!"

*Flick!*

"As I said it's not your fault, so stop blaming yourself!"

"Uuuhhh~" Setsuna whimpered, rubbing to ease her sore forehead.

"I agree with Sawada-san, do not blame yourself of what happened, Setsuna-kun." Eishun said.

"Eishun-sama…"

"As you can see, Setsuna-chan, your Teacher is alive and well, that is all it matters." Kanae reassured her.

"…H-Hai."

"By the way, Eishun-san." Tsuna turn to face the Kansai Leader. "I was wondering what the cause that triggers Konoka's power is, I know trigging someone's power usually happens when someone tap it."

Usually power don't just sudden trigger without someone tapping it first, like how Shoichi accidently awaken Byakuran and the Shimon found their Family heirloom because of the earthquake that happened.

"That would be Negi-kun."

"Eh?"

"So it seems." Setsuna nodded.

"Ehhh!-?"

'Why do I have this strange feeling that I know he was the cause all along?' Tsuna mused.

"I thought I was able to give my little girl a normal life, but it seems like I was wrong." The Kansai Leader sighed.

"Do be like that, Anata (Dear), so long as Konoka is safe and well, I don't care what kind of like she would lead." His Wife said. 'Not to mention that Tou-sama has finally found a better husband for Konoka.'

"Maybe you are right, Setsuna-kun could you please tell her for me?"

* * *

/ Main House - Indoor Hotspring./

Asuna let out sigh of relief as she sat down at the indoor hotspring.

"Man, this is the life. After all that sweating today, I really needed it." The Orangette sighed again. "I feel so refreshed."

"I agree with you, Kagurazaka-san." Setsuna said as she joins her fellow classmate.

"This place is big as the house itself! I mean, I never thought Konoka lived something like this." Asuna said. "But she is the granddaughter of our Dean, so that means that Konoka is a-"

The Swordswoman sweat-dropped as Asuna realize that Konoka is a mage as well.

"Sakurazaki-san."

"?"

"Is Tsuna-sensei also a mage?" Asuna asked, that was a question that been bother her.

Setsuna shake her head. "No, he isn't."

"Then wh-?"

"Kagurazaka-san, I promised Sawada-sensei that I'll never reveal any of his secrets to anyone, which means you also." Setsuna said firmly. "That goes to Negi-sensei as well."

"…"

"Forgive me, unless Sawada-sensei allows it, I can not speak a word of his secret."

"…Then can you tell me what happen to him at the Cinema Town?" The Twin-Tailed girl requested. "Negi didn't fully explain everything, but I want to know what happen to him there."

The Swordswoman stare her fellow classmate in the eyes with, it seems she won't back down and want to know what happened. She simply sigh and begun to tell her classmate.

It took a few minutes to explain. Asuna was shock that her P.E Teacher was almost die when he protect both her roommate and her friend with his body from an arrow. Not only that, he even took a slash from another enemy that creep right behind them and before taking another shot from the back. He should be badly wounded and be hospitalize but relief as Konoka heal him.

"He is incredible, Sawada-sensei that is…" Asuna whispered before smile. "And reckless too."

Setsuna nodded in agreement. "Kagura-"

"Please call me Asuna from now on." The Twin-tailed smiled. "We're friends after all."

"…Then you can call me Setsuna." The Swordswoman smiled along. "Also I have a lot to talk to you about, please come to the indoor hotspring with Konoka-ojou-sama after this."

"Sure, I can do that."

"Hahaha~"

"Eh?" Both Asuna and Setsuna said as they hear voices just out side the door.

"Uh-oh! It's Negi and Konoka's Dad! And Tsuna-sensei too!" The Twin-tailed exclaimed.

"What!-? What should we do!-?" The Swordswoman panicked.

The Shoji (Slide Door) open and reveal Eishun, Negi and finally Tsuna entering the indoor hotspring with nothing but their towel to cover their lower region. Oh! And don't forget Na-tsu too, which he is on the Vongola Heir's shoulder.

"I see, you two become a Teacher in such young age. Hahaha~" Eishun laughed.

"But Negi-kun is much more surprising then me." Tsuna added. "A 10-year-old became a Teacher is more surprising then anything."

"Please stop teasing me."

The trio including the Chibi Lion enters the hotspring while the two girls were hiding behind a rock.

"Why are we hiding?" Asuna whispered.

"Sorry, it was all reflexes." Setsuna whispered back.

/Trio./

Tsuna was in bliss as he cracks some aching bones and muscles that been getting stiff during this school trip, taking a bath in the hotspring sure cure all of it, Even Na-tsu enjoys it.

"But what about that Monkey Lady?"

That got Tsuna's interest as he listen.

"You mean Amagasaki Chigusa?" The Kansai Leader inquired. "She has a huge grudge against the west, which more exact the European Mages."

"Why did she after, Konoka?" Tsuna join the conversation.

"…She wants a trump card."

"A trump card?" Negi said in puzzle.

"Hai. As you two realize that as a member of the Konoe bloodline, Konoka inherited a great deal of magic that can control magic that lies somewhere within her" Eishun explained. "A power that can even surpass your father, Negi-kun, the Thousand Master."

"What?" The Boy Genius exclaimed.

"…" The Vongola Heir simply continued to listen.

"In other words, Konoka is a mage with unimaginable powers, if that power is somehow controlled it will only be a matter of days until someone take over the West or destroy the East." Konoka's Father said grimly. "That why I sent her to Mahora to keep her safe, we even kept it a secret to her as well."

"I see." Negi said.

"But I'm relief as someone strong as you protecting my girl." Eishun stared at Tsuna. "I thank you, Don Decimo of the Vongola Family."

"Eh? Von-what?" The Boy Genius said in confusion.

"…How did you know the Vongola Family" Tsuna said while a little tense. "Or even me being the Boss of it."

"Well not personally, I happen to know from a fellow Shimei-ryuu that she (Aoy ama Motoka) lost to someone by the name Squalo of the Vongola's Elite Independent Assassination Squad, Varia." The Kansai Leader answered.

"A-Assassination!-?" Negi panicked.

"And Father-in-Law already explains to me by his letter that you gave me." He finished. "I have to say, I never thought that the Boss himself would accept the request personally."

"Technically I'm not the Boss yet. The current Boss is still Vongola Nono." Tsuna said. "I'm still inexperience and not ready to take up the mantle yet."

"Hoh~" Eishun smiled amusedly.

"Sawada-san, who are you exactly?" Negi questioned.

"Me? Just you're average and normal P.E Teacher, who happens to know Ki and Magic." The Vongola Heir answered.

Negi face-fault, seems like the P.E Teacher wasn't going to tell the English Teacher about who he is anytime soon. The Boy Genius sigh in disappointment and muttering 'Unfair', then he realized something.

"Ano! Eishun-san, how do you know aout my Father?" Negi asked the Kansai Leader.

"Hm? Well you see, me and that idiot Nagi Springfield are inseparable buddies." Eishun said and give the boy a thumb-up.

"Whoa…" Negi was awed.

…

…

…

"Who would have thought that stuff happen at the Cinema Town!"

"Eh?" all the Trio said as they turn their head at the Shoji door.

"Oi, tell me that we're not on the wrong side of the bath and they only mistaken this is the Woman's bath?" Tsuna said with a nervous sweat-dropped.

"I think we should leave using the back exit." Eishun suggest as he can hear his Wife's voice coming from the other side of the door, they're dead if they don't get out of here fast.

"Agreed." The Vongola Heir get a hold of the little Lion that been swimming around the huge bath before running alongside with the other two males.

/Asuna and Setsuna – behind the huge rock./

They have been quiet while listen the trio's conversation for sometime before they start to panic as the trios are running toward them.

"W-What should we do?" Asuna mutter while panicking. "They're getting closer!"

"I-I don't know." Setsuna Answered, she too is panic.

*BAM!*

The moment the Shoji door open, the other girls and one mother were rewarded with a sight that'll burn in the back of their mind.

Asuna was sitting on top of the lying Vongola Heir, around the crotch which been cover with his towel of course. While Setsuna was on four with her lower region is sitting on top of the poor Vongola's face, showing her glory to him.

(The writer (Hibiki) is having a nosebleed while imagining such a wonderful situation, ah~ the wonders of accidental pervert is an awesome thing – go check the internet with those word and you guys will understand what I mean.)

…

…

…

Everyone were silent as they try to register everything what they see before-

"Umm!" Tsuna tried to move his head.

"Ah~!" Setsuna unintentionally moaned.

All hell broke loose but to the writer, it was all worth it.

* * *

/Outside the Kansai HQ./

On top of a tree overlooking the Kansai Magic Association headquarters, Chigusa and the white haired boy stood on a branch, watching the mansion.

"Hey new kid, you said not to follow them and now look what happened. They reached the place and already gave the letter!" Chigusa barked.

"It is alright. Just leave the work to me," the boy requested calmly before jumping down from the canopy and away from her sight.

* * *

/Tsuna – somewhere at the garden of the Main House./

"Ita-ta-ta, that was quite painful." Tsuna said while rubbing his sore cheeks that have hand implant marks on it. "Seriously that wasn't my fault to begin with."

"S-Sawada-Sensei…?" A familiar voice said.

The P.E Teacher turn his head and meet with Setsuna, who is still has fresh blush on her face, even himself blush red.

"H-Hey, Setsuna." He just answered, not wanting to face his student yet. "What are doing out here?"

"I-I'm just about to go to the Ba-" She quickly clamp her mouth.

Tsuna didn't need to know further as he can guess what she was about to say and what to do.

"I see, then you should go ahead, I was going to tell her about my situation but that can wait later on."

"Hai. Then please excuse me." The Swordswoman bowed before leaving the Vongola Heir.

"*Sigh* She hates me." Tsuna said with dejection.

"**I don't know about that, Decimo." The Vongola Primo said.**

"I kinda saw her…you know." He try to remove the image that been lingering in his mind.

"**Then why don't you apologies her later? At least that would make up with you two." Primo suggested.**

"I'll try."

He was having a few second to think of an apology, but apology would have to wait as he's Hyper Intuition kick in.

"This presence…!-!"

"**I knew things were going on too smoothly." Primo said with a serious tone. "It's seems our enemy hasn't giving up yet."**

"I knew that White Hair Boy is something else." The Vongola Heir narrow his eyes. "I wonder why did he take orders from that woman as it clear that he is stronger then her."

'Sa…wada-kun."

The Wife of the Kansai Leader, Kanae, was half petrified from waist below as the petrifaction is slow rising up. She made a small mistake and fall forward.

"Kanae-san!" Tsuna manage to catch her before hitting the floor.

"I'm sorry to trouble you." She apologized. "It seems the enemy manage to caught us off guard and my husband was going to solve it himself but…"

"I know."

"Please be careful of that white hair boy and please protect Konoka…" That was all she can say as the petrifaction has complete.

Tsuna gritted his teeth before holding out his rings. "Na-tsu!"

The ring glow before of favorite Chibi Lion reappeared.

"Gao!"

"Na-tsu, Sky Harmonize - Reverse!"

"Grururu, Gao!-!-!" The Lion roars.

Cracks are starting to emerge all over Kanae's petrified body before it burst, she was back to normal but unconscious.

"Fuh." The P.E Teacher wiped the sweat off his forehead. "She should be fine."

"Gao!"

"I know." He answered as he left Kanae leaning against the wall. "Let's go Na-tsu!"

* * *

/Indoor Hotspring./

This was supposed to be a place where people clean themselves not a battle field. As four including the Ermine occupied the place.

"Are you the one that kidnap, Konoka-san!-?" Negi shouted at the White Hair Boy. "You turned everyone to stione, kidnapped one of my student, hit Setsuna-san and did perverted things to Asuna-san."

Asuna in her lying bare-naked form manage to back-smack the air, Tsukkomi style. "I told you it's not that."

"As a Teacher and their friend, I won't forgive you!"

"…Then what are you going to do, Negi Springfield? Try and defeat me?" The boy simply said in monotonously tone. You're better off not to, as matter of fact I would rather fight that Co-worker of your, only he has what it take to defeat me."

The boy disappear with the water that he standing on.

"Please wait here, Asuna-san." Negi said as he draped a towel over Asuna. "I'll go and get Konoka-san back."

"Negi-sensei, we should follow the trail of Ki that boy left and ugh!" Setsuna hold onto her abdomen.

"Here, let me help you." The Boy Genius said as he heal the small bruise that was left by the White Hair Boy.

"That guy is not normal." Chamo stated. "We need more man power-Ah!"

"What wrong, Chamo-kun?"

"I have an idea."

"Really?" The Twin-Tailed said.

"Yeah, let make Setsuna-ane-san kiss with Aniki!" He answered.

"Eh!-?" Both Negi and Setsuna said.

"This is not the time for that!" Asuna slammed the Ermine to the floor.

(Explanation within seconds – To damn lazy to explain the power up that Chamo said and beside I hate him too.)

"I see that is a good idea but…" Negi rubbed his chin.

"But having them kiss is too sudden!-?" Asuna shouted.

"I-I-I…" Setsuna stuttered as a certain P.E Teacher pop in her mind with his lip waiting for her. cue blush heavily and steam coming out.

"What? It's just one a kiss~" The little Ermine pucker up his lips. Once more The Orangette slammed him to the wall.

"Ngh, There is not time standing here all day, we got to find Konoka-ojou-sama!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"Oh!" The English Teacher.

The final battle is closing, will they save Konoka in time?

* * *

/Tsuna./

"I knew you guy would be somewhere near."

"Hehehe, sorry but we have a job to do so you can't complain much." The Sharkman said with a predator grin.

"…" The Uchiha simply calculate the situation.

"I really don't have time to mess around so…" Tsuna took he chain ring off. "…I'm going to go all-out from here on!"

The Vongola Heir enters his Hyper-Mode and flame burst from his forehead creating shockwave.

"Don't regret it, when I'm done with both of you."

* * *

Oh-ho seems Like Tsuna is going to fight serious and no kid glove too, this is going to be awesome. well here is chapter 13, don't expect fast update as this was suppose to be update on Halloween in 12 midnight but my friend's laptop had to have problem in the process.

So please review and don't forget to vote as I said there is a few more chapter for the Kyoto Arc ends, the vote for Tsuna's Harem will be close after the Kyoto arc is finish so hurry up and vote.

That I have to say.

Ja Ne~!


	14. Final Battle at Kyoto Part 1

Hello everybody, MERRY CHRISTMAS~! Wow it's that time of the year huh, wish I was somewhere right now to enjoy the holiday but I'm stuck her at home, talk about bummer. Well not much I have to say but I do have one announcement...I finally make my mind what will be my second story is Ah ah ah not telling see it in a few hour as a Christmas present.

Well here is Chapter 14!

Enjoy~!

* * *

/?./

"Hn?" Our favorite Rain Guardian Swordsman was sitting at the edge of the veranda of a house that belong to his Kohai's Grandfather, he was about to enjoy the tea that was made by his Kohai but put it down at the tray when he sense something in the air.

'That Flame…is that Tsuna...' Yamamoto Takeshi stood up. 'And is he battling with someone?'

"Sempai!" His Kohai call out. "Just now, is that-!"

"Ah…It's Tsuna and he is fighting with someone." Takeshi narrowed his eyes. "There are two of them."

"Something is going on here." An elderly voice said.

"Oji-sama."

"Youki-san."

"Hmmm seems like you two should go and resolve it." The old man stroked his white beard. "The young Vongola seems to be in need of your assistance, Yamamoto-dono."

"Yeah." The Rain Guardian grabbed his Shigure Kintoki. "Ikuze Youmu!"

"Hai!" Konpaku Youmu also armed with her swords.

The two disappear as they old man continue staring at their spot where they left, he chuckled. Then another person joins him.

"Seems like, something interesting is going on." A feminine voice said. "Isn't it, Youki?"

"It sure is, Yuyuko-sama." He smiled. "It sure is."

* * *

/Near the Kansai HQ - Forest./

In the forest, far from the Kansai HQ, one Mafia Boss battle against two Warriors of the Shadows with coordinates and battle strategy of their own. Some attacks involve flash of flames, some involve with raging slash and some are explosives. Heck, dozen of trees were being burn, cut or even snap from their attacks.

Tsuna dodge another attempt of getting cleaved by Kisame's sword for the 20th time and repel Shirukens thrown by Itachi.

'Ngh, A melee and a mid-rang attacks at the same time, seems that boy really is cautious.' The Vongola Heir thought as he evades fireballs from the Uchiha.

"Got you!" The Sharkman roared as he swings Samehada vertically.

But the Brunette Teacher stop the warped sword with a kick before redirect its course, then he whirl his body for another kick to the Sharkman's face. Kisame grin as he stops that kick with his bare-hand and lash onto his victim's ankle before he pulls him into a spin, it almost look like a spinning-top, a spinning-top of death as Kisame release his grip and let the Vongola Heir hurl toward a tree.

The Mafia Boss perform a side somersault in the mid of the throw and land roughly on the tree's upper trunk causing a dent on it. His Hyper Intuition kick in as the Shinobi Swordsman leap in for the kill, but only snap the tree in half (Remember Samehada only shred not to cut.) while Tsuna yet again escape from getting torn to shred.

But that doesn't mean he forget the other Shinobi as the Uchiha appears in a flock of crows that shaping his body with his fist readied. The P.E Teacher quickly crouch as the fist was thrown then counter it with an uppercut to the Shinobi's chin but the Uchiha disperse into black feathers.

'Man, this is getting me nowhere.' Tsuna wiped the sweat on his forehead. 'I always forget that Ninja or Shinobi don't fight fair. Well except one of them.'

"Doton: Dochu Senko! (Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage!)" Something moving on the ground that looks strangely like a Shark's dorsal fin would do on a sea surface coming at him at high speed.

The Brunette Teacher simply ball his fist and punch the ground with his might causing a small tremor and a crater, forcing the Shark Swordsman to come out.

"*whistle* Nice punch." Kisame complimented before attacking again.

"Thank you." Tsuna reply as he block, repel and counter against the Swordsman.

Then something surprising, they head-butt each other, The Sharkman was consider luck as he has a head protector that protect him from getting burn by P.E Teacher's Dying Will Flame on the forehead. The force of the head-butt separates them from one another and slight feels a headache.

Itachi took the opportunity to perform Tsukuyomi at the Mafia Boss, but this time at full power. When his opponent finally shakes his dizziness, he instantly makes an eye contact.

Tsuna suddenly felt his vision are getting blur and almost blackout, but he force himself to fight it and glare at the Uchiha knowing that he was trying to cast Genjutsu (Illusion) on him.

"If I was a certain disciplinarian (Guess who), that would really flip me off." He stated. "Believe me, he is the type that really hates illusionist like you."

"..." Itachi simply nodded before dash toward his opponent.

"Oi, Oi don't forget about me!" Kisame also join in the fray.

Tsuna was in a predicament as he fights two of them at the same time in a course of close combat. The longer he stay here, the likely the woman by the name Amagasaki will use Konoka's power.

"Ngh!" He gritted his teeth as he block a fist and a warp sword with his two hands.

"GAAAO!" With that, the two Shinobi quickly steer clear from the Mafia Boss as a roar petrifies the surrounding with the exception of the Young Mafia Boss.

"Thank you, Na-tsu." The Brunette Teacher said as the Chibi Lion land on his Shoulder.

"Gao!"

'No time to lose.' The Brunette thought as his fists blaze in orange flame. 'It's do or die trying!'

With that thought, he rash towards the Akatsuki members with flames ablaze.

* * *

/Negi and Co./

'!-!' Sakurazaki Setsuna stops as she just felt a huge Ki coming from another direction. The familiar feeling of her P.E Teacher that is currently battling with two from a few nights ago.

"Setsuna-san?" A worried Negi asked.

"Sawada-sensei…"

"Eh? What is this about Tsuna-sensei?" Kagurazaka Asuna joined in.

"…" The Swordswoman stay silent as she have an inner conflict with herself at whatever to go and find Konoka or assist her P.E Teacher, she can't make up her mind with two choice clashes one another.

Don't worry. I have my way against them.

!

Don't you trust me?

…

'Iie, Anata wa shinjite iru. (No, I believe in you.)' Setsuna smiled.

"Setsuna-san, tell us what happening to Sawada-san?" Negi shook the Swordswoman.

"Don't worry." She whispered. "I know he'll win."

The English Teacher wonder what does she mean by that while the Twin tailed girl put her trust on her friend and believe in her P.E Teacher.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's find Konoka!" Asuna said positively.

"Hai!" Setsuna agreed as both of them quickly dash forward.

"Eh? Eh?" The clueless Young Teacher said.

/The Baddies./

"Woah! You actually did it newbie!" Chigusa exclaimed, surprised to see Konoka before. "Maybe we should have leaved it up to you from the beginning. Now that we have Ojou-sama, we just have to take her _there_ and we won!"

MNNN!" Konoka struggled on her binding as her mouth seal by a charm.

"Don't worry Ojou-sama, we won't hurt you." She pretended to reassure the young girl before her. "Now, to the alter!"

"Stop right there!"

The trio and one rat (Chamo – ERMINE!) appear before the baddies with their weapons readied.

"Hmph, you brats again." The glasses woman said idly.

"Amagasaki Chigusa! Reinforcements will arrive tomorrow to apprehend you. Surrender now and give back Konoka-ojou-sama back to us!"

"Surrender?" The Woman questioned before starting to laugh. "No matter how many reinforcement you bring, as long as I get to _that place_ it is all over!"

Chigusa leap for the large bolder that she stand and land on top of the shallow water before spreading her arms open.

"Now let me show you a portion of Ojou-sama's powers. You'll wish you were still back at the headquarters cowering in fear."

The woman snap her finger as the charm that been on the young brunette's chest active causing Konoka muffling scream as something being force to coming out from within her. Chigusa chant as light glow beneath her and from those light something came out.

The trios tense as they were surrounded by demons from the Japanese folk.

"Chotto matte! Why are they so many of them!-?" Asuna cried as she was scared.

"Dang! That woman is using Konoka-nee-san's powers." Chamo said.

"Th-There might be over a hundred of them or even more…" Negi added.

"You guys can play with them for a while and don't worry, since you guys are brats, I've told them not to kill you." The Glass Woman smirked. "Well goodbye!"

All the baddies including Konoka leap in the air.

"Wait!" Setsuna was about to follow them but they were surround.

"What this? After being summoned for so long, we're here fighting kids?" a human-like crow demon said.

"And they look quite inexperience too." One of them added.

"Well sorry kiddies, we that been summoned cannot show mercy, please do not hold against us." One that might be their leader said.

"Se-Setsuna…" Asuna was shaking in fear, not to blame her as she never face real demons before and an army along too.

"Calm down, Asuna-san!" The Swordswoman tried to assure her fellow classmate but even she doubts that they going to come out of this battle unscathed.

Negi finish his chant as he active his spell, a tornado surrounded them.

"What going on?" The Twin tailed girl asked.

"This is a barrier of wind, it only last about 3 minutes." The Young Teacher explained. "We have to use this time to come up with a plan as we're in a bad situation here."

"…We've little choice here…we need to split up…" Setsuna stated calmly. "I'll stay here and keep those demons at bay while you two go and rescue Konoka-ojou-sama."

"What!-?"

"Are you serious, Setsuna?-!"

"Don't worry. Exterminating demons is always been my job as a Shinmei-ryu." The Swordswoman smiled at them.

"But…" Asuna didn't want to leave her friend behind so she decided. "I'll stay here too!"

"Asuna-san!" Negi exclaimed.

"There's no way I'm leaving her behind." The orangette cried.

"But…!"

"Wait! That could be a good idea as Ane-san's Harisen can banish demons with a brush of it!" Chamo realized and explained. "This is our best chance!"

"Still…" The Ebony Swords girl tried to reason those three.

"Aniki, if you give Ane-san all your magic and put everything as minimal as possible, how long can you hold it?"

"Umm, 5…no 10 minutes and if I can try harder I can hold it for 15 minutes…"

"15 huh…? Not much but better then nothing." The Ermine start his plans.

(Hibiki – Ngggaaahhh! that Rat's plan is too dang long, to keep it simple, Both Asuna and Setsuna stay and keep the demons occupied while Negi go and rescue Konoka and try to avoid Fate. Finally when he got her, all of them retreat back at HQ and wait for reinforcements. There! Plain and simple.)

"Are you sure this will work?" The Twin Tailed asked in doubt.

"You got any bright ideas?" Chamo countered.

"…I understand, let's do this…" Setsuna finally agreed.

"Alright! Now we just have to get _that _over and done with!" The Ermine huff in anticipation.

"That?" Asuna has a bad feeling that she knows what that rat (Chamo – ERMINE!) means.

"YES! The Pactio! This is an emergency and we need more man- ahem woman-power!" The Perverted Ermine exclaim as he has a drool coming from his mouth. "Yosh! Give me a second to draw-!"

"No." Setsuna said flatly.

"Eh?"

"Forgive me, Chamo-san. But I must refuse that idea." The Swordswoman explained.

"B-B-But we need more power if we want this plan to be success." The Ermine try to make the Swordswoman to see reason.

"To me, Asuna-san might need it more that I do and at least this will boast the time limit for Negi-sensei to hold and leave some for him."

"That does make sense." The Boy genius nodded.

"But…!"

"Besides," Setsuna smiled mysteriously. "I have my ways to power-up."

Chamo droop his head in defeat, his plan for a third Pactio has gone down the drain.

"Let's get started, the barrier is about to disperse." Negi stated. "Everybody ready?"

"Aa!"

* * *

/Outside the wind barrier./

"Hm, the wind is dying out." The One-horn Demon stated. "!"

When the tornado stop, it reveals Negi hold his palm out as he finished chanting. "Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!"

A surge of wind and lightning blast some of the demon army and with that the Young Teacher quickly flew off.

"Tch! He got away, so he was a Western Mage eh. Guess they were not to be laugh at." The Leader evaluated. "Hm?"

"We'll be fine as long as we fight calmly, with my sword and your harisen, we got more combat power on our side than they do." The Swordswoman stated. "Just imagine them as delinquent from around the school."

"Was that meant to comforting me?" The Twin tailed asked with a hint of amusement.

"My, my, what brave girls you are." The Leader grinned.

"Guess we have no choice. LET'S EXTERMINATE THEM!" Asuna shouted as two of them charge.

* * *

/At the Ritual spot./

Somewhere near a huge lake, on a platform, lies Konoka that been strip, with only a towel that covers her body. She just regained her conscience and tried to shift her limbs but could only twitch.

"Forgive me for being rough on you, Konoka-ojou-sama, but don't worry this won't hurt a bit, in face you might find it enjoyable." The Glasses woman from before act as if she tries to reassure her.

"Mmh…" The Brunette girl whimpered.

"Now, let's begin." Chigusa smirked before whispering a single chant that cause something within Konoka to awaken.

"MMMH!" The Konoe Heiress cried.

"God that dwells in the heavenly plains! God who is the source of everything! God who give life! Gather 80,000,000 Gods of the heavenly city! Congregate unto me!"

The Brunette girl didn't like this feeling one bit, she wants it to stop. She pleads anyone to make it all stop but it was gone unheard.

'Set…-chan…' The poor girl shred a tear. 'Tsu…na…-san…"

/Tsuna./

* * *

"!" Tsuna jerk his head up as he felt someone is calling him. 'Konoka?'

"Oi, Oi what are you spacing out!-?" Kisame roared as he appeared behind the Mafia Bosss and about to behead him.

Unconsciously, the Spiky Brunette guards it with his backhand, not caring the warped sword is draining his Flames.

"Oi, is that ok for you?" The Sharkman questioned with a shark grin. "Samehada'll drain you dry if you don't do something."

As if to answer the Shark-swordsman's question, the Vongola Heir simply blaze up his guard fist. The moment the flames blaze, the Chakra-sucking sword feverishly absorb the blazing fire but try as it may, the flame keeps on coming until it couldn't absorb anymore.

"GIIIII!-!-!" The Sword quickly pushed itself away from the burning fist along with its wielder.

"What? Samehada?" The Shark suddenly felt the surrounding is getting hotter and instantly get away from there.

The Vongola Heir stood motionless as the flame literally radiate from his body, his bangs cover his eyes makes it more menacing. Shifting into his pocket he takes out his Vongola Gear, The Ring of The Sky Version X.

"Na-tsu…" He whispered. "Cambio Forma…"

"Gaooo!" Light envelop the two as rings of text circling the light.

Then a heavy pressure nearly cause the Shinobi to step back, THEM stepping back, which is quite outrage. The light diminishes and reveals the now dead serious Vongola Heir. His once black-metallic glove is now a red-metallic gauntlet up to this elbow with addition of a red bangle which chain to an X buckle on his waist.

"…" Tsuna simply clutched his hands into a tight fist as if to tell them to bring it.

"Hoh! Seems like you power-up?" Kisame chuckled before charging toward Vongola Heir. "Let see if it makes any different!"

The P.E Teacher responses with an open hand held out and a fist readied, just as the Shark Swordsman swing Samehada, he hurled the ready fist and a clash occurs when the two attack meets.

"Gooohhh!" The Shark roared as he try to push his sword but couldn't as his opponent is equal as strong as him in term in strength.

Or is it?

The thruster on the Mafia Boss's elbow of the Vongola Gear fired up and gives a push to his attack, sending the sword and its owner flying. The Swordsman Shinobi quickly gain his bearing before sensing someone is behind him, as he glance back, he meets a fist in his face.

As the Sharkman gets flying to another direction, the weasel makes his move and does a few hand-signs.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Techniqu!)" He blows a volley of small fireballs.

The fireballs fly in unpredictable manner as it flies randomly at different direction but their destination is the same, the Vongola Heir. The said person simply glance the other Shinobi with disinterest as the fireballs finally reach their mark and explode in contact, but the red eyes Shinobi isn't done yet as he makes a follow up with another attack.

"Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni! (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson!)" He first throws a dozen of Shuriken before covering it with fire, the flaming projectiles flies towards same spot where his opponent stands.

*Clang!*

Something hard must have stop those flaming projectiles in their track, when the smoke disperse it reveals the Vongola Heir still stand and unharmed, surrounded by rings of text in a form of a sphere.

'Barrier?' The Red eyes Shinobi concluded as he can tell from his opponent's appearance which is unharmed.

"…" Tsuna point an open palm towards Itachi before firing a barrage of fireballs.

"!"

The Weasel quickly dodged those blazing projectiles with a burst of speed but not completely as he just dodge it by a hair of it, just as he thought it ended, the brunette appear right before him with a punch, he catch that punch but then regret it as he feel a burn on his hand.

The Vongola Heir makes another go of punching his opponent, the moment he was about to hurl his fist, his Hyper Intuition warn him.

"!" He swiftly managed of catch an incoming warp sword from behind him.

"Don't think you forget about me!" The now more wound up Kisame roared.

The three of them were at midair just long enough before split from each other as they land on the ground. The next ting we know they disappeared from thin air and the sounds of clash can be heard replace them, the trees were cut down and the ground has slash marks all over them.

The Sharkman first stop as he flings his sword to the air before clapping his hands together.

"Suiton: Bakushouha! (Water Release: Aquatic Shockwave!)" He heave a large amount of water from his…mouth!-?

(Hibiki – O…k that disgusting, serious I don't want to know what got mix within that water that he vomits.)

The Mafia Boss leap up to the air just as the large volume of water almost sunk the area with the exception of the trees of it top. He land on the surface of water with ease as he was already trained just in case he fight in an open area of water.

"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique!)" The Shark thrust his hand forward and a water shape itself like a shark and swim towards it prey.

"…!" The Vongola Heir hastily makes his battle stands before hurl a fast punch.

The water shark exploded as something invisible hit it and canceled it out. The Swordsman of Akatsuki wonder what stop his attack before he feel a pain on his face, then another and another, one after another he was assaulted by invisible attacks that he can't see. He finally notices his opponent was punching the air as if the attack will hit him, which does as he feel another pain to his face again.

"What the…?" he quickly raised Samehada in defensive as he feels some kind an invisible attack hitting his sword. "What the hell is going on!-?"

"It seems our opponent is throwing his punches." Itachi appeared behind him.

"What?"

"Those attacks are actual pure pressure attack created by using an unbelievable speed that make it hard to see or even sense." He continued his deduction. "Seem like Sawada Tsunayoshi has more tricks under his sleeves."

"…"

"Pressure attacks huh?" The Sharkman licked his blood that bleeds from his mouth. "No wonder Samehada couldn't absorb them."

"Indeed." His Partner nodded.

"Heh, this world is something else if they can make something like this." He grinned more predatory. "It makes it all worth coming here, if I can face opponents like him!"

"…" The Weasel couldn't help but to agree.

"Itachi-san, I'll fight with all my strength." It was more statement then a question. "If he fights with all he has, surely we should response the same."

"…" The Red eyes Shinobi give a thought about it. "…Very well, he has proven himself that he is a worth adversary."

"Then…" The Shark grinned more excitedly and waits for the consent.

"…I approved." He concluded.

"Alright!" The Swordsman unbinds the bandage that cover his sword and reveal a not a blade of a sword but sharp scales all over it. "This is the Great sword, Samehada true form!"

"Gigigi!" The tip has a mouth that gins at it gi-ing

"…" Itachi close his eyes before opening them, instead of three Tomoe on them, it combine and shape into a pinwheel now. "…Mangekyo Sharingan…"

The battle has gone to a new scale, it's one of those saying 'sh*t about to hit the fan'. Prediction, this place might as well go to waste, as flooding it wasn't good enough for them.

* * *

/Asuna and Setsuna./

"Orrryyyaaa!" Asuna strikes one demon with her Harisen. "That was the 10th one, wow, I must be a lot stronger that I thought…"

The Twin-tailed girl continue her assault, she hit one eye demon by the neck then make a wide arc to strike two more and finally did a reverse diagonal slash at another demon that grin and said something about a 'girl's bottoms' or something before it vanish along side with it brethrens.

"That little girl!" a helmet wearing demon said.

"Get her!" while a fox mask continued as three demon charge at her.

"Geh!"

In between them, Setsuna appears before slashing three of those demons, causing the orange hair girl's skirt flipped.

"Shinmei-Ryuu - Ougi – Hyakuretsu Okazan!" She disappears and reappears right behind a dozen demons that got cut down by her.

They continue cut and smack more demons within a few minutes before they stood back to back with Asuna a bit out of breath while Setsuna breath normally.

"You know what? We make a pretty good team." The Orange hair girl smiled while regaining her breath. "And if all of this is over, teach me some Kendo when we get back to school."

"Um…Alright but I'm still in training myself." The Swordswoman sweat-dropped as she still train under a certain someone.

"Impossible! They took out half of our strong man (demon) with short amount of time!" A Bird Demon stated.

"The Shinmei-Ryuu are our natural enemies but that damned fan is just plain unfair!" An armor one shouted.

"Hahahaha I like energetic girls! But," The head demon roared in laughter. "Is it fashionable to not wearing underwear this day?"

"!-?" Asuna quickly cover both her front and back with her hands and skirt when she heard that comment.

"It's the 21 centaury, anything is possible~" other one added.

'Oh no, with all this thing happen I forgot to put on my panties! And those demons saw it!' The poor girl felt like a rock just hit her as he ran.

"Ohh~! Her movement has gotten slow, get her~!" The Red head demon ordered with a perverted grin on his face. "We'll be ok so long as we don't get hit by her fan~!"

Many of the demons started to chase the panties-less girl as said girl run while covering front and back, shouting. "Why is it always happen to me!-?"

"Get a grip, Asuna-san!" Setsuna shouted from the side line

/Negi./

"Aniki! Over there!" Chamo shouted. He then felt a chill go down his spine. "M-magic this strong…aniki they are doing a summoning spell! They are going to summon something huge! Hurry before it's too late!"

"I see Konoka-san" Negi said. 'I can do this, there is still more time.'

The young Teacher then sensed presences behind him. He turned his head around and saw dogs made of shadow rushing toward him.

"Inugami!" he didn't have time to think about it as he was struck down by the dogs. He barely righted himself as he landed on the floor using wind magic.

"Yo Negi!"

'This voice!' Negi dreaded as he meet face to face with Inugami Kotaro.

"This is great. I never would have thought a rematch between us could occur so soon. You aren't getting through here Negi!" Kotarou proclaimed.

"Kotarou-kun!"

"Oh no!" The Ermine was horrified as one of the situation that he didn't want to occur happen.

* * *

/Asuna and Setsuna./

"There are less than half of them left!" Asuna shouted. "Once Negi brings back Konoka we can…"

She was interrupted when a crow demon attacked her. He had a sword and swung it forcing her to block. He went for another slash to the right but once again she blocked it.

"Asuna-san!" Setsuna shouted. She too was forced to block as a female kitsune demon attacked with a pair of tonfas.

"You're not bad little girl," the crow demon said to the Twin tail girl. "But I'm different from the ones you've face before!"

He used the hilt of his sword to force her fan upward and then did a combo of attacks all over her body. She fell into the water, cuts and bruise cover all over her body.

"Tch… that hurt," Asuna said with a small tear.

"Asuna-san!"

"I'm alright… Negi's magic protected me," She wobbly trying to stand up.

"Hohoho, seems like people from this time are a lot stronger if they can use Ki and Magic at the same time but…" The Crow demon compliments them. "How long will you last?"

The swordswoman was about to help her when a giant iron club came down on her. She quickly block it and redirect its course.

"Girl from Shinmei-Ryuu you are to fight us!" the kitsune demon said atop the head demon.

'Guh, they not to be underestimate…' She thought but smile as somewhere within her body is screaming in pleasure as she get to fight more strong enemies to test herself but ignore it.

/Alter – with the baddies./_…_

"Thousand wavering sprits! Guardian of ten thousand worlds! Without delay unto the heart of the deepest lands forge a path unto the surface!" Chigusa still chanted. "By the power of the emperor himself! Fujiwarono Asmoi Konoe Konoka, burn and boil over! Live o spirit! Dance o spirit! Become as the spirit of the gods!"

A pillar of light slammed into the boulder far in front of her.

* * *

/Back at the raging battle./

"!-!" Tsuna stopped as he noticed a pillar made of light shine from the distance. He has a bad feeling about it.

"Heeeh…so she finally succeeds it after all, guess I owe you one, Itachi-san" Kisame also stop and watch the pillar of light.

"…" That goes without saying with Itachi.

When the Sharkman said about her, the Vongola Heir dread as 'her' won't refer to that glasses woman. Did Negi and the other didn't make it, was Konoka really…he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to but the Swordsman succeed. His mind has gone haywire as the feeling of dread gripped his heart and almost feel about to explode.

"…!" Something snaps within the Vongola Heir as rage and anguish swell up within him.

"Ah, Ahhh, Aaahhhh!-!-!" he roared as flames dance around him with force that not to be recon with. Clutch his head with his hands in pain the flames are starting to turn darker and more menacing.

The two tense as the large volume of water that they standing was getting hotter by the second, as it getting boiled by the flame.

"*Whistle* I don't know what going on, but I ain't complaining!" The Swordsman murderous grinned and readied for a life and death battle.

"…" The more perceptive one also readied as he can tell, this is a battle that they won't coming out unscathed.

* * *

/At the same time…/

"!-!" Setsuna also notice the pillar of light from a far. "No, don't tell me that light…"

"Ohhh, seems like the game is about to reach it climax!" The Head Demon grinned as he held his iron club on his shoulder.

"Looks like our client Chigusa-han's plans are going well." A voice that hold bad news said.

"Did that little boy fail to make it on time? Well that has nothing to do with me, right Setsuna-senpai~?" Tsukuyomi smiled.

"Tsukuyomi!"

At that moment Asuna was caught by the crow demon and was being held up by her arm.

"Damn it let me go!" Asuna kicked the demon in the chest.

"Without your fan you are nothing but a normal girl. You did well though," the demon complimented her. "Now then warrior of Shinmei-Ryuu, it seems like we are at a stalemate."

'This is bad. This is really really bad!' The Swordswoman is pinch as like stuck between a rock and hard place. 'What should I do?'

"**Seems like you're in a predicament." A bemused voice said.**

"!" She look around to find that voice.

"**Calm down or people will think you're crazy."**

'Who are you?'

"**Hmm that's a tricky question but not important right now." The voice sighed in disappointment or something. "The most important thing for you is to remember."**

'Huh?'

"**Remember what your Teacher, Sawada Tsunayoshi taught you." The voice purred by that name. "And the gift that he give you…"**

Setsuna blinked and mental kick herself as she forgot THAT of all things. Reach in her pocket, she take out a silver ring with a dull color gemstone on top of it.

"? What cha you got there, Sempai?" The Glasses Swordswoman tilted her head aside before noticing the ring. "Oh~? A ring? is it for me? Oh~ you shouldn't have~"

She ignore her Kohai as her attention is on the ring that is on the palm of her hand.

Image a flame Setsuna.

"!"

Wear that ring and try to image a flame in your mind.

"…"

When you image it then turn your resolve into that flame.

"…"

Don't worry, I know you can do it.

…

…

…

'I'll do it, Sensei!'

/Those who willing to do it, go listen KHR OST – Tsuna's awaken or in this case Setsuna's Awaken…in piano version to make it more awesome and suits her./

As if in a trance, the Swordswoman put on the ring and try to imagine a flame within her mind.

A flame…

*Heartbeat*

A flame…

*Heartbeat*

A Blue flame…

*Heartbeat*

Is this it..? If so, she must do the next one…

Her resolve…her resolve is wanting to protect and to be with everyone that is dear to her. The leader and his wife, Negi-sensei, Asuna, Konoka…and even Sa- no Tsuna-sensei.

A blue light glimmer on the gemstone before glowing a blue light then a blue flame burst from the now blue gem. The flame burns a blue shine on the ring as it makes a soft yet strong shockwave.

"What the!-?" The Head Demon raise his other arm to shield him from that shockwave.

"!" The one that name after a moon goddess also shield herself as water spurt her face.

"Argh!" A Scream was heard as the crow demon that held the Twin tailed girl has lost a limb with a flame burn on it. "Arrrggghhh! It burns!"

He tried putting it out by sinking his limbless arm into the water but the flame didn't extinguish as it keep on burn. The moment he wave his limbless arm the flame sudden gotten strong and burn the crow, instead a corpse lying on the ground, he being purified.

"The hell?" The Head demon searched the duo and finds them on the large boulder but then pale as what the Swordswoman hold.

"Are you alright, Asuna-san?" Setsuna whispered the girl in her arm.

"Uh…Yeah, can you put me down now?" Asuna replied as she feel uncomfortable being held bride style by the same gender.

"My apology." The Ebony swordswoman let the girl down. "Here, you drop this."

She hand out the Twin tailed girl's Harisen back which the said girl thanks and take her weapon back. Then the orange hair notice that her fellow classmate's Nodachi is burning with blue flame, flame that remind her of Na-tsu's mane.

"Setsuna, that's…"

"Hmm? Oh this. Let's just say this is my power-up that I mention earlier." Setsuna chuckled as she swing her sword back and forth.

"…And you just took it out at the last minute?" Asuna eyed her friend with suspicion.

"Uh! Well I thought I was strong enough to not use it but in the end…" She reasoned but failed.

"Never mind, looks like their about to attack again…" The Twin tailed girl point out towards the army of demons.

"Then shall we?" The Swordswoman begin with a smile.

"Do you need to ask?" Her friend countered in a friendly manner.

"Heh." They smirked with each other.

/The big guy./

"Dang! Who would have thought that THING still exist even on this time…" The Head demon groaned.

"Sir, what do you mean by that?" The some small fry asked.

"That flame that we saw isn't any flame that we can find. It's a flame that has the power to purifies evil or even dark energy with just a gaze of it." He explained. "Hell, it consider as a natural enemy toward dark stuff, like us included."

"Seems like the table is about to turn…" The fox girl sighed.

"Not yet, as long we can overwhelm them we can win and we already have a check on outside." The Big boss countered. "Besides I always want to fight those who has the so call Dying Will Flames."

"Guaaah!" Many of the demons got purifies by unknown attack.

"What going on!-?" One of the demons shouted before something shoots him to the head. "Guah!"

"Who is attacking us!"

"Those look like bullet hole…are they equip with something similar of spell breaker.

"Over there!"

/Asuna and Setsuna./

"What! Is that…?" Asuna was shellshock as she saw who is helping them.

"So you're here…Mana." Setsuna sighed and smirked.

"Well can't help it when you look like in trouble…" Mana said with a smirked. "And you're going to paying the bill, will you Setsuna?"

"That depend if I take most of them first."

"Challenge accepted."

"Oh-hyo! Are those monsters real-aru? They look strong!" The a second voice belong to Ku Fei. "Oro? Is that real?"

Mana just fire a few more round before answering her. "No it just an air soft gun."

"Don't get cock you weaklings!" A dozen of crow demons are up at the night sky. "You won't be able to take us all on the moment you try to reload!"

"Enlightened Sword "Rise from Delusion!" A sword wave cut the entire demon crow in one go.

"What now?"

A girl with silver hair land on the ground just between the demon army and the 3-A gangs. She hold one long sword while the other is still in it scabbard and a white blob floating around her.

"Seems like grandfather is right, something is going on." She glance everything before landing her eyes on the 3-A group or specifically Setsuna. "Ara, You again."

"Who?" All the girl said at the same time.

"Who the heck are you?" Most of the demons demanded.

"Me, Konpaku Youmu, a pleasure to meet you all." She bowed before facing all the demons army. "Now then lets get this over, I have better things to do."

* * *

/Back to Tsuna./

Kisame was about to attack just as something thrown at him, he smack it back with his sword. The something is a sword hilt and land back to a waiting hand of a newcomer.

"Who the hell are you?" It was more a statement then a question.

"Hahah~ me, just someone who is sightseeing." The Newcomer laughed.

"! Ya…Yama…moto!-?" Tsuna snapped back and saw his cheerful Rain Guardian smiling. "Yamamoto!"

"Hai, hai don't wear my name off." The Cheerful baseball idiot grinned. "It's nice to see you again, Tsuna."

Seems like thing are about to get interesting.

* * *

Well that the first of the final battle, hope it good cause right now I'm having a headache. So hope you guy like it and review. As I said before a few more chapter for the harem vote, hurry before it close.

Don't forget my new story in a few hours ok?

Ja ne~! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year~!


End file.
